


爱非糖

by Dingydong, xav1ax



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Casual Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Sheep
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 85,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xav1ax/pseuds/xav1ax
Summary: 中文翻译。原文《I like you unsweet》.表白原作大大lesbleusthroughandthrough，和合译者阿树大大。这篇是我哼花文里目前最喜欢的AU了！！超级纯情的哼和浪花(*/ω＼*)





	1. 第一章·上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I like you unsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396458) by [lesbleusthroughandthrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbleusthroughandthrough/pseuds/lesbleusthroughandthrough). 



> 原文大大太有战斗力了，翻译成中文一章就奔两万字去了。考虑到中文太长了可能影响观感【主要是译者比较辣鸡】，所以分为两部分PO上来。这一章全是xav1ax阿树大大翻的。赞美ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ

Adam受够了盯着镜子里的自己瞧。他保持着笔挺的站姿翻了个大大的白眼，眼球转动的感觉干涩凝滞。  
“马上就好啦。”Phil大概是发现Adam的肩膀一沉，向他保证道。Adam能感觉到粘毛滚轴在他的背后平整滑过的阵阵轻拍。去毛球的过程虽然挺舒服，但实在是没必要，他想，对这件他穿过的最不起毛的外套来说——上面连一根猫毛都看不见。但为什么要争这个呢？反正Phil是 _最好的_ 。  
“你说过这句话了，”因而Adam只是发起了牢骚，“在两年以前就。”  
Phil转到了他面前，打理着Adam西装翻领的边缘，鼻子因为专注而皱起。  
“你知道，国宴总是要更麻烦一点。”他温顺地回答道。Adam本来会对此感到愧疚的，如果不是Phil已经担任他的造型师长达三年，而每一次国宴前这一套都要重演一遍的话。  
“这么多年了，我依然搞不懂是 _为了什么_ 。”Adam对着天花板说，这回感受到Phil温暖的手指拂过他的领边，在今夜的“环游Adam一身行头之旅”中第四次把它捋平，“这些都是我们每周迎来送往的人，在其它的几顿饭里。”  
“只是他们聚齐了而已。还有媒体。我听说首相夫人要穿‘西太后’（原文指Vivienne Westwood，英国著名时装品牌）呢。”Phil叹了口气。Adam知道他会付出一切来换去一个能去整理奢华礼服的褶边的地方，而不是待在这里，给一套意大利产西装去毛、撑起肩衬。这儿需要的艺术造诣可少得太多了。  
“你知道，其实你可以换到女士那边的，”Adam向他指出，虽然他原本并不想让Phil走：晚宴规格越高，比起那堆马戏团成员来说Philippe就显得更有理智，“而不是在这儿把我打扮得更像企鹅。”  
“但你才是焦点中心啊，”Philippe责难地嘘他，“新生世代！国家的新希望！闪光灯会全部对准你，我才不会让你当众砸了我的招牌，所以闭嘴吧。我把定型喷雾放哪儿啦？叫你不要挠你的后脖子，你的痣显出来了， _再一次_ 。”  
冰凉的遮瑕膏又敷上了他的脖颈，引得Adam打了个冷战，并在一片黏黏的发胶云雾轻缓地飘落在他脸上时闭上眼睛。  
现在要分开他的上下眼皮比刚才更费劲了，而他的舌尖也因为多余的喷雾刺痛起来。  
“你和伯爵……呃，”Phil重重吞咽了一下，“你们是不是还有计划。在结束之后。”  
镜子里的他朝Phil挤出了一个紧巴巴的微笑。  
“Studge和我是要去城里，没错。”他清清喉咙，“晚些时候。”  
Studge，他的僚机，他的天使，将要拯救他于此周六夜的枯燥之中，并把他空投到夜店区去找点乐子。在今夜之后，Adam确实需要娱乐一下。  
Phil沉默了一会儿，正在走神的Adam猜他是在把自己领结的背面掖好。Adam确信他正在掂量斯图里奇伯爵将在今晚行程中扮演的角色，并且极度不赞成。Adam还知道，他肯定不是唯一的一个。但取而代之地，Phil说了一番令他意外的话：  
“你说，当你成为国王之后，你能不能……废除掉国宴？”  
而Adam事实上惊讶到大笑出声。  
他本可以就此侃侃而谈的。他可以说君主制的实践下他的角色受到极其严密的限制，以至于更换王宫中厕纸的品牌都是几乎不可能的，更不用说废止一个自然年内顶级的社交盛事了。他还可以说当他做了国王，他可能更加深陷于国事处理中，忙到根本不在乎为了它们办一场晚宴。  
然而，他避开了回答，舒展了一下被鞋子夹痛了的脚趾。“愿意用我的王国换……一双UGG和一瓶设拉子葡萄酒。”一句老俏皮话——足以让Phil转移注意力并咧嘴笑起来。  
“好啦，”Phil点点头，“完事了。”Adam看见镜子里的Phil几个大步走到门口敲了敲门。他深呼吸了一次，把肩膀活动到位，忽略掉身上正装带来的瘙痒，和为了上镜厚厚糊在他脸上的的化妆品。这场宴会似乎已经把他折腾得比平日还够呛了；这可不是个好征兆，对于一个一生注定捆绑了一长串光鲜亮丽的社交盛事的人来说。  
_今夜_ ，他告诉自己， _想想今夜_ 的晚些时候。然后门开了。  
“好了？”从门缝里探进房间里来的这张脸熟悉、友善又充满同情，因此Adam真心祈愿此刻出现的他的这位私人秘书能再给自己一点安慰。“您的母亲已经在大厅了。我觉得她今晚想让您护送她进入宴会厅。最好别让女士等太久哦。”  
“当然了，Klopp。”Adam应道，调整表情到面无表情——亚当王子模式转换完成，“引路吧。“  
Adam的母亲看上去永远保持着高贵优雅、应对自如，令其他所有人都黯然失色——红色丝绸轻柔地勾勒出她的身段，裙褶恰到好处的华美，却又不显得招摇。毫无疑问，是出自Phil的手笔。  
“您看上去真美，母亲。”Adam拉长调子慢吞吞地说，而她嘘了一声。  
“表现好点。”她说。一句指责。 _来了_ 。“这次宴会上有人要见，你知道的。”  
Adam当然知道。他知道有“人”意味着有“不错的年轻男人”，这又进一步意味着“你是一个二十八岁的、从来都没有一点要成家的征兆的同性恋王子，时间的指针在滴答滴答哦”。 _这个国家需要分散注意力。那就是你的工作。_  
他只是没有那个心情。这段时间Adam总被介绍给一些头上挂着“未来伴侣”标签的人，即使现在他那意外的出柜早已成埃落定，他还是能感受到肩头的压力：挑个男的，最好赶快。  
可悲的是，他很可能会这么做的。那个人大概也会挺完美的——对大众而言，但不是对Adam自己。皇室风范就是这样得以维持的，不是吗？  
但如果他非得妥协，现在也可以先逗一逗她。  
“当然，”Adam说，吻了吻她扑过粉的脸颊，然后用手托住她的肘部，引着她进入宴会厅，“新的财政大臣来了吗？他听起来挺好玩的。我不介意见见他……开玩笑的， _我开玩笑的_ 。”

 

“嗯哼，”Studge在Adam背后某处拖声曳气地用鼻音说，语气嘲弄——不用说，是在铺满了Adam整张床的衣料上，“看来你活下来了。”  
“闭嘴。”Adam哼哼道。他越来越不注重挑衣服的流程了，只是凭感觉随便穿穿，仿佛这样能挑到幸运数字一样。  
“你今年抱怨得比原来多了，”Adam能听到某种，据他推测，像是Studge往嘴里塞一大把薯片的声音，“你这才走到了人生义务的四分之一呢，哥们—— _哇哦_ ，”薯片袋子大敞着掉到了他的床上，“ _这_ 是啥？”  
“好恶心，”Adam指着Studge大张着的嘴巴，“快闭上。我可不想我的床单上出现半消化的薯片残渣。”说得好像他能听见一样——Studge正在疯狂大笑到往空中直蹬腿。这下Adam自己的喉咙里也冒出了一小串笑声，而他也根本没想把这笑意压下去。  
这就是斯图里奇伯爵。近日刚被授予爵位，新晋政坛明星，Adam最好的朋友，还有：一个二缺。而Adam非常高兴能有这样的朋友，真正的朋友，从他们一起服役的时候就是了，在那一片疯狂中。  
“你到底，”他说，在Studge开始擦眼泪的时候；然而那堆薯片还稀稀拉拉地摊在他床上，“有什么毛病？”  
Studge憋出了一记咯咯哒的叫声。可能是说“斑马”。  
Adam低头看了看自己浮夸的上衣——至尊斑马条纹。他之前向Phillippe要一件他能找到最矫揉造作的T恤，而从反馈来看，他们确实找到了冠军之选。  
“行了，”他从椅子上抄起外套，又踢了床沿一脚，把Studge唤回现实之中，“咱们去给我找一炮。”

 

他们以前没来过这家夜店，然而其他“池子”里已经彻底无鱼可钓了。对Studge来说倒是无伤大雅，但战略上来说，糟糕的时尚品味给Adam带来了相当多的匿名保护，比如：  
_“你觉得那是王子吗？”_  
“不，他不可能穿那么烂。”  
像往常一样，他们在王宫后门的辅路上坐上了的士，猛灌伏特加以确保Adam在扎进人堆之前身体已充分麻痹。走后门是为了躲媒体，而不是什么安全问题。Adam总能意识到他的安保团队的存在：他知道他们如何工作，知道他们会盘旋在哪——就像卫星一样绕轨旋转，知道他们就在外面某处，监视一切，只是他永远不清楚 _到底在哪_ 。  
此时这里的舞池仿佛活了过来，像是拥有生命和呼吸，沐浴在明暗变幻、如大海般波涛涌动的紫色光影中。Adam一时头晕目眩，抓紧了Studge的手臂，后者摇摇晃晃、不断撞在他肋间的手肘正好怡人地提醒他自己还活着。  
Studge拽着他往酒吧走，差不多是横冲直撞着拾级而上，一路哈哈大笑夹杂着咯咯傻笑，数不清次数的背撞背和“哥们，你喝醉了”宣言对平衡也没有帮助。吧台高高设在舞池之上，像一处栖木，而Adam整个人都倾靠着它，朝着酒保的方向挥了挥卡。  
“你要喝什么？”他问道，双手捧着Studge的脸来吸引他的注意力，却没有得到回答。因而他点了一杯头顶酒水单上列出、又在他目所能及范围内的，名字最花里胡哨的鸡尾酒。  
“我找到一个。”Studge说着来推Adam的肩膀，边吃吃笑着边把气喘匀。”那个，“他懒洋洋地把手往人群中一指，“他一直在盯着你。”  
“从啥时候开始啊？“Adam问，也转过去看。  
“从我开始找的时候。”  
Adam小心地把他的信用卡塞回外套里。“说不定他是在看 _你_ 。”  
Studge朝他露出一个最淫荡、最猥琐的贱笑。“才不是，”他喝了一口饮料，“看的 _总是_ 你。”  
“很谦虚嘛。”Adam啧了一声，和他碰了个杯，“说不定他是认出我了。”他盯着自己的饮料，它与舞池的灯光一样泛着迷幻的紫色。  
“也说不定这就是酒吧之夜的那个时候了，哥们儿。“Studge再一次试图把Adam推掉个个儿，这次Adam看见了那个人——在阶梯底层，太过放松地倚着栏杆。深肤色、浓眉毛、宽肩膀，袖子卷得足够高，保准能看见他手臂上纵横的复杂纹青。  
_妙啊。_  
“你的类型，对吧？”Studge问，但没有得到回应。Adam丢下他的喝的——主要是杜松子酒，他判定，现在正在他体内沸腾——往楼梯下走。  
眼神接触在前，身体接触在后。在溜近的时候，先上手，再上臀部。他今晚有点赶时间，不可避免要简化流程了。  
再说了，这个男的看起来也没有意见。他调整好站姿，在Adam的嘴唇贴近他耳朵时抚上他的身体。  
“嗨，”Adam在一片喧闹中说，嘴唇紧贴他的皮肤——一阵熟悉的酒气充斥着鼻腔，深入肺部。他轻缓地揽上对方的腰，温暖的肌肤紧贴着他的掌心。他们一起随着音乐扭动着。随着血液冲向下半身，Adam这下才意识到自己已经有太久没有碰什么人了。这让刚刚出席国宴的劫后余生仿佛也已是前尘往事。他现在只是一个无名小卒，而且不再是他父亲的继承人。每次履行皇家义务时，他都只是那个“下一任”——一个以后可能会有所作为的人，不过现在就不用你多嘴了，非常感谢。但现在他可以变成任何他想成为的样子。  
“嗨，”那个男的突然开口道，直冲着Adam的耳朵，音量正好足够让他颤栗起来，“我不想这样问，但你以前是不是来过这儿？看你挺眼熟的。”  
“没。”Adam回道，然后结束了所有关于这件事的深入探讨，用一个深吻。

 

Adam本不该睡着的。当终于醒来时，他感到非常后悔。他本来可以只打个几分钟的盹儿的，但他的醉意自行决定不用那么客气。  
最先令他警醒这里不是他自己在王宫的房间的是气味：闻起来像旧袜子和中餐外卖。床睡起来更硬，而羽绒被更轻，还有搭在他的背上、现在不受欢迎了的手臂的重量。他的皮肤瘙痒，感觉分外不洁——总是这样，当高潮消散之后。  
_呃。_ 他晃了晃脑袋，想着，而头颅猛烈地疼痛以示抗议。 _这甚至都不是特别棒的那种。_ 他忍不住在想也许自己是有点霸王硬上弓。  
Adam睁开双眼——一片昏暗，他眼中尽是扭曲的光影，花了好一会儿才对上焦，看见有衣物堆积在一张扶手椅上，活像个花花绿绿的滑坡现场。再稍微挪开视线，不难发现开放式衣橱也同样遭此劫难。  
他撑着手肘坐起来，轻柔地让搭在他身上的那条手臂滑落到床上，以一种一个小时前可能让他挺享受的方式。Adam吞咽了一下，感觉喉咙肿痛；那还挺严重的，在他都能意识到自己的呼吸干得冒烟的情况下。  
在起身的时候，他想着Studge的下落——这一夜的时间轴开始慢慢滑向正确的组合，像七巧板一样：从边缘开始向中间旋进。他记得夜店、的士、他的衣服……  
_嗯，衣服。_  
Adam一边浑身僵硬地横穿过房间，一边用手掌按摩着脊柱底端，来减轻深入肌理的酸痛——好像真的有用一样。这时突然冒出一点声响，使他畏缩了一下。  
“宝贝，”他刚刚丢下的那一堆床单，和那条手臂的主人，动了一下，“你去哪？”  
_宝贝。_ 这就足够让Adam不舒服了。他浑身发痒，再一次觉得自己很肮脏；他赐予他一个爱称，好像他真的会属于某人一样。  
“浴室。”他嘶哑着喉咙应道。在身后关上门时，他想起来一个名字： _Danny_ 。这属于那一堆床单？还是只是一个Adam自己在恐慌中假想出来的名字？无关紧要了。他反正已经搞清楚了自己的真实身份没有泄露：通常而言人们不会让亚当王子自个儿去浴室；如果是亚当王子，他们不会睡着，而且Adam总会得到早餐。  
一顿通常不值得冒险一尝的早餐。  
这个公寓的大小正适合单身汉住。Adam的裤子在客厅的沙发上，T恤则在楼梯上。  
_天哪_ ，他想， _真是一团糟_ 。  
不过一个塞得满满当当的冰箱倒还挺不错的。这不太寻常，Adam之前都没敢盼着这个，考虑到卧室的状况。他双手紧握着纸盒装的橘子汁，仿佛捧着这个蠢地方唯一可见的希望之光。他分外清醒地意识到饮料有多凉，也同等程度地意识到他的脑袋还在抽痛，好像有人在里面敲锣打鼓。  
他喝光了那一整盒橙汁，满足地打了个嗝，嗝里没有一丝呕吐的酸腐味。满足，或者说接近满足，像任何正在忍受肆虐的宿醉的人一样——换句话说，这份满足稍纵即逝。Adam检查了一下自己的口袋，还有他的钱包、手机，坐在楼梯上飞快地穿好鞋子，然后走进清晨的阳光里。  
在走近那辆停在路边、又太过眼熟的黑色吉普的过程中，他脑内正盘算着找什么借口来把自己从睡着了的小麻烦里择出来。  
_不好意思，有点忘乎所以了。_  
我们先喝了点酒。  
你为啥开这种怪物来执行隐蔽任务？  
最后一个挺不错。转移话题策略，他决定就是这个了。不过话又说回来，还得看今天是谁来当保姆。他正想着，那辆吉普的车窗就慢慢被摇了下来，而Adam的心也越来越沉；他不会认错这个干净利落的金发飞机头——Adam乱搞之后最不喜欢的保姆。  
“怎么 _又是你_ 在这儿？”他咆哮道。  
他祈望是任何一个其他人：Emre就可以，他会带来一个安慰比萨和一大瓶水；Lo也行，毕竟他都让他起小名了；甚至是Klopp，因为虽然他是头儿，他也可能会回应点什么“来救你”之类的俏皮话。  
然而，看到他穿着一身仿佛用金属刻出来的横平竖直的西装，Adam突然就对这个他安保团队里唯一一个几乎真正厌恶的人生起气来。  
“ _他们_ 知道了吗？”Hendo问，并朝着公寓大门扬扬头示意。Adam已经和Hendo相处了差不多两年，他可以担保后者从没有笑过，对他生命中的任何事物。  
“他们。”Adam厉声说，“是 _他_ 。而且不，没有必要。”他急忙补上后一句，因为他知道Henderson已经开始伸手去拿车前面放着的保密协议了。“没必要。”他再次说，然后打开车门爬进后座。他现在还能听见上次那个男的在他们操过之后猜出他的身份时兴奋的尖叫。后来醒来之后发现床边围绕着一群西装男，还拿着大堆要你签的文件，一定很恐怖。  
关于乱搞之后的遮遮掩掩，可说的就太多了。当一个名人出现在众目睽睽之下（或者出现在他们的床上），大多数人反而认不出来。如果他们真认出来了，一场完美伏击和与Adan安保团队的礼貌交谈，内容包括他们是谁、他们都认识什么人，以及最重要的“没人会买他们的故事”这一点，也基本能迅速补救一切。  
Adam尽可能安静地关上车门。这条街道很荒僻，连一只猫都没有，也没有拉起的窗帘。他松了一口气，开始放下身完全平躺在后座上，又担心刚才的橘子汁会突然反上来。  
“你确信他们不知道？”一个平静的声音从前座传来。Adam确定自己从没在Henderson那里得到过比连贯的一句话更多的言辞，这大概也是他唯一的长处了。  
“是 _他_ ！”Adam气呼呼地说，“我和男人上床。我会骑着 _他_ 缓缓走入夕阳，故事落幕。搞懂了吗。”可能不应该说得这么恶毒的，这只让他的头更痛了；但Adam还没找到机会把火发到Klopp身上——后者似乎一而再再而三地派团队里那个对自己的性取向感到最不舒服的人来出这种保姆任务。  
不过，这下Henderson紧张的吞咽可是相当大声，而这还挺让人得意的。  
“带我回家。”Adam喃喃道，用手臂遮住脸。  
“安全带。”  
“我不！”Adam吼回去。等他的小气劲过去之后再系，或许吧。他的肝脏正让他感觉自己又愚蠢、又放荡、又恶心，这时当个心胸狭隘的人让他感觉好了一些。在他身下，汽车座位随着引擎仿佛有生命般的咆哮而咯吱作响，而Hendo驾驭着它驶入清晨。  
Adam歪过头去，数着一闪而过的路灯；它们的灯光刚好能透进涂膜车窗。  
他听见Hendo在前面嘀咕了几句可能是“测试”之类的话，但不是对着自己说的，更像是对着蓝牙耳机。  
Adam的眼睛不由自主地透过座位间隙瞟向Hendo搭在方向盘上的手，他的手背有长而虬结的、突起的蓝色静脉，像葡萄藤一般，蜿蜒向下消失在手腕处的袖口。他正盯着呢，Hendo的手指一下紧抓住方向盘，用力到关节发白，像戴上了一圈白色卸扣。  
“ _什么！_ ”这一问仿佛冷不丁一鞭子抽在车里。  
再一次，不是对着Adam自己说的。  
但他本应该从这开始就有所警觉的。


	2. 第一章·下

方向盘突然打了一下，害得Adam在座位上一滑，头狠狠撞上了车门，发出一声闷响。  
“他没事。”他听见Hendo说，声音含含糊糊地，仿佛是从远处传来。车辆突然转向另一个方向行驶，而Adam正好借这一下让自己坐直了。  
 _没事。_ Adam想。 _说我？_ 他的头又在抽痛。 _那可不好说。  
_ 车辆开始笔直前行，速度飞快到Adam都感觉到自己被按了在座位上，而这种作用力让他感到 _疼痛_ 。他正想要搞明白自己的头是不是还好好地呆在原位，Hendo又来了个急转弯——Adam努力去够身侧的安全带——开始朝郊外疾驰而去。  
Adam知道什么是他的安保团队防御作战演习的标志—— _通常而言_ ，关于此类活动他是最后一个知道的，所以他学到了怎么辨别种种迹象。 _而通常而言_ ，这种时候最恰当的行动方针，主要包括为了自己的小命着想而紧紧抓住什么固定的东西不撒手，就像此时此刻。  
然而，在Hendo把车甩停下来之前，Adam的宿醉和过量的橘子汁摄入造成的坏影响已经开始发酵了，所以当Hendo为他打开车门时，他只能勉强向前挣了两下，然后吐在了柏油路面上。  
Adam确定Hendo被吓得往回弹了一下，但实在没力气聚起自己最满含怨念的眼神来瞪他了，因为他又吐了起来。  
“对不起。”他似乎听见Hendo嘟囔了一句，但嘴里的味道太让人分心了；他宁愿去嚼一块肥皂。但不管怎么说，Hendo也不像是有同情心的人，所以也许他根本就没开口。不过，他确实打断了Adam靠在冰凉的座椅皮革上获得的短暂平静的慰藉，说道：“呃，你得跟我来。马上。”  
Adam足够明理到没考虑提出别的选项。他被从车里拽出来，然后被一把搀扶上。胆汁的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，然后他注意到他的呕吐物沾满了Hendo的鞋子这一事实，并为此产生了一瞬间的愉悦。  
Hendo一定也意识到了，因为他跟着Adam的视线低头看了看，然后迅速放开了后者的手臂——像条件反射——然后退了一步。  
手被松开后，Adam使劲把它们往两边甩了甩。晨风扑面而来，把他吹了个透。他为自己落在了吉普后座的夹克默哀了一下，那里面装着他的全部身家。这时，他眼皮一跳，发现身后有一座加油站，矗立在在高速路的另一边旁。他的心突然沉了一下，一阵怪异的恐惧涌上心头。  
这时Hendo哼哧哼哧的喘气声唤醒了Adam。前者开始脱自己的外套——又沉又黑，他的保镖们人手一件的那种。Adam现在能感受到他的膝盖在冷风中打着颤吱吱作响了；他呼出的气息在眼前凝成白雾。  
Hendo把他脱下来的大衣披在了Adam肩头，那重量惊得他恢复了知觉。然后他又犹犹豫豫地拍了拍Adam，在肩膀上，仿佛是确认了他看起来和自己想象的一样糟。事实上，Adam现在的形象一定是真的很惨淡，因为Hendo开始引着他往加油站的方向走——一只手紧抓着Adam的肘部，力气大到穿过衣料也能感受得到——平时Adam出现在公众场合时总会被要求像Clark Kent（就是超人啦，平时打扮成记者Clark Kent）一样装模作样地乔装打扮一番的：多数情况是一顶羊毛便帽或一副遮阳镜。而这次Hendo什么也没说，这代表Adam看上去一定是 _糟到没人能认出来了。  
_ 尤其他是为了前一晚的事情才变得这么糟的，想来实在不是很值得。  
加油站规模挺小，外面只有屈指可数的几个油泵，一间估计买不到什么纯天然的天然食品的商店，还有角落里一家死气沉沉的汉堡王。而一个在摊位旁对着手里保丽龙咖啡杯皱眉的Klopp的出现，使Adam突然感到同等程度的宽心和揪心。  
“Hendo。”Klopp开口道，听起来非常疲倦，“没事，进来吧。”Hendo戒备地护送着Adam坐到Klopp对面的位置，正对着窗户，接着就迈步准备走去咖啡店另一边了。“这里没有敌人。”  
Hendo看起来困惑了一秒——他盯着Klopp，显然很紧张地皱着鼻子——然后也坐在了桌旁。Adam知道保镖的日常章程中不包括在咖啡店里也紧贴在他身边——毕竟那样的话目标就太明显了，所以他决定把Hendo的迟疑理解为对Klopp指令的不理解，而非疑心Hendo对他自己的厌恶已经那么强烈了。  
Hendo，他想，就算没有了大衣，还是在向外散发着暖意，他晃动的腿正在向桌下的空气发送可见振动波。  
“别试这里的咖啡。”Klopp接着说道，明显想要提起一个微笑，但最终只是脸部扭曲了一下，“喝着像过滤过的土。”  
Adam不太确定该对这句话组织出什么样的回应。显而易见，有坏事发生了，而Klopp不像是喜欢在这种事上绕圈子的人。  
Klopp清清嗓子，架起胳膊，往前凑了凑。他的眼睛，Adam意识到，是真的非常蓝。  
“发生了一起变故，”Klopp缓缓开口道，等待着Adam完全理解他的话语再继续，“在王宫里。几个小时之前。”  
“噢。“Adam不得不回答，这样Klopp才会接着往下说。他希望自己能心跳加速，好让大脑跟着运转快一点，但这并没有发生。  
Klopp又清了清喉咙，靠在桌上，凑得更近了些。“在凌晨三点左右，”他眼睛一眨不眨地说，“监控系统拍到一个戴头巾的不明人物在王宫走廊里徘徊，然后进了你的房间。”  
汉堡王柜台后的咖啡机突然活了过来，发出巨大的噪音。Adam被吓得跳起来去看，然而正好看见Hendo脖子上的肌肉绷到了最紧。这是目前为止最令人警惕的事了。  
“Adam。”Klopp缓缓催促他集中注意力到自己的极慢速讲话上来，“他们有武器。”  
这下，Adam的心脏开始跟上时间的紧急程度了——它停跳了一拍。  
“你能想象到，”Klopp接着说，带着十足的谨慎，“发现你不在那儿他们有多不爽。因此，他们转而去寻找国王。”  
“噢。”Adam声音喑哑。如果他还在呼吸，他也已经意识不到了。他闭上眼，看见了妈妈，穿着她的晚礼服为他掸去西装翻领上的灰尘；还有爸爸，在长长的宴会桌上神采奕奕地朝他眨眼。就在几小时以前。一只手抓住了他的肩膀来稳住他，而Adam甚至都没意识到自己在晃动。  
“王后有一点受惊，但没有受伤。至于国王——毫无疑问从在位多年中锻炼出了非凡的勇气——只被击中了一枪。”Klopp吞咽了一下。Adam从来、从来没有见他在用词上如此慎重，“他现在还在医院里，可能会进行一些小手术。但他有望完全痊愈。”  
以上解释本应带来一片沉默，但咖啡机再度开始叫嚣，还更大声了。Adam想一把把这玩意砸到墙上。  
“我想见他，”Adam说，“我要去见我爸。”他永远不会后悔这一次的急躁，只是由于在说最后那个词时声音卡壳而感到有些难为情。  
“啊，”Klopp说。他拿起杯子，摇晃着杯中的咖啡，直摇到快要溢出来的危险边缘。“Adam，恐怕关于你的下一步行动已经有别的决议了。由于我们不——呃，还不能逮捕入侵者，你的安全才是我们的优先考虑项。”  
Adam几乎不能呼吸了。  
“我必须要见到他们，”他低声道，“ _求你了。_ ”  
Klopp接着他的话头说，“不，不，那样的话，任何正在寻找你的人都会知道你的确切所在，而我们最大的优势就在于我们能担保他们现在还不知道。带你回去只会打草惊蛇。我们会抓住他们，但不是通过这种方式。等我回到宫里，我们会开一场简会，讨论是否该向媒体通报、或者要通报什么。大家的心情都很沉重，但在那之前，我会给你一点，我认为你今早还没得到的东西，”他的眼睛瞟向Hendo，又看回Adam，“ _——时间。_ ”  
Adam闭上眼睛，感觉终于找回了呼吸。  
 _爸_ ，他想着，试图把他父亲的形象——矮矮胖胖，幽默感良好，充满智慧——与 _“中枪”_ 这个词结合在一起。严重受损而畸变的画面充斥着他的大脑，而他极度希望它们能赶快离开，这样他才能 _思考_ 。  
“外面有一辆新车。”Klopp的声音响起，“Hendo，我已经启动了紧急状况预案。黄色预案。你知道该怎么做。”他把某件物品压在掌心里推过桌面。  
Hendo一把抓住那响动听起来无疑是车钥匙的东西，然后像个弹簧一样跳了起来，似乎从坐下的那一瞬间就准备着走。他正要走到门口，似乎才猛然发现Adam没有跟上他。Adam想知道Hendo会不会真的不耐烦到跺脚。  
“Adam，”Klopp语调平平地说，伸出他又壮又长的手臂，越过桌面，重重压在他的肩上，“你可以相信他。”  
那倒不是Adam最担心的问题；但话说回来，也许它应该是。Hendo从不像是很喜爱这份工作的样子——美其名曰“安保”，其实就是“保姆”。而且比起其他人来，他还总是一副要死不活的样子，好在Adam相信帮他的雇主挡子弹之类的要求应该是写在他的合同里的。  
不过Adam相信Klopp，所以他也能接受后者派来的代表。  
不，他正在考虑的没有一点儿跟他自己相关。他拼命地按压着太阳穴，是因为无法压抑的关于他父母状况的忧惧，以至于根本无力挪动双脚。  
Klopp站起身来，这一次用了更多的力气来拍拍他，有点更像是有力的一推。  
“我们会保持联络。”他保证道，“别担心。如果情况有任何变化，我们会让你知道的。但咱们现在得开始行动了。Hendo还有很长的路要赶。”  
Hendo有些不安，明显也很清楚这一事实。  
Adam本人——基本上只知道自己什么都不知道——只能茫然地跟着他走到加油站背后。停在Hendo面前的这辆车比起先前那辆显然更小也更工人阶级。对Adam而言那真是关于眼前境况唯一愿意去理解的了，因为来到室外后空气的冷冽使刚刚发生在咖啡店里的一切蒙上一层超现实的色彩。  
“我们要去哪？”他边往车里爬边问。T恤上的斑马条纹比所他需要了解的还要多地提醒了他当下状况的真实性。  
“知道的越少，”Hendo答，“对你越好。但Klopp没说错——路途遥远。”他又沉寂了几秒才开口问道：“你还好吗？”  
Adam相当明白Hendo是希望避免呕吐物出现在他的车地板上，而在他的健康小状况出现后这自然不是一个真正的问题。  
“还行，”他礼貌地应道，“我觉得我第一次就吐得差不多了。“更别说Klopp带来的消息相当于当头洗了三个冷水澡。  
Hendo没做什么别的表示，只是发动引擎，把变速杆挂上倒档。Adam不太确定是什么促使自己这么做，但他非常明了Hendo外套的重量，并慢慢地用它裹住自己，然后紧紧拽住。  
他深吸了一口气，并在一刹那间意识到自己是在寻找气味，希望能从某种男性的气息中获取一些安慰。他其实不应该对没找到而感到惊讶：这是军方装备，是用来让你的衣物保持几周的洁净的；倒不是说Hendo本人真的会像他的心性一样毫无人气。虽然Adam对这一点持怀疑态度。  
他往座位上一靠，抬起膝盖搭在门上，整个人尽可能地缩成一团。随着汽车驶入高速公路，路上的标志开始飞快闪过，很快路旁的树木也在灰色的天幕下模糊成一片。Adam都已经忘了现在时间还很早。  
他晃了一下。惊醒过来，这才意识到自己已经睡着了。他花了好几分钟来适应喉咙里的可怕味道和颈椎的僵硬，这两样又都提醒了他自己正在经历什么。  
“我们到哪了？”他嘶哑地问道，声音依然充满睡意——他的膝盖也是，靠着车门嘎吱作响。Hendo的外套乱七八糟地缠在他的身上，他在瞬时的惊恐下挣扎了一会儿才意识到是什么把他的胳膊绑在原位。而他的膀胱同样感受到了讨厌的压力——这也提醒他前晚到底喝了多少酒。“我要上厕所。”  
“我不能告诉你我们在哪。”Hendo说，忽视了他的第二项陈述。  
“行了我知道了。”Adam猛地打断，已经被憋得如坐针毡，“我要去厕所。马上。”  
“殿下——”  
“我很急。”  
Hendo透过眼睫毛丢给他一个几乎毫无掩饰的严厉眼神。Adam怒瞪回去。  
仿佛是为了展现Adam强迫他中止任务执行带来了多么大的麻烦，Hendo非常缓慢地驶进高速路出口。Adam持续地坐立不安，感觉体内有什么东西要接近爆炸了。  
终于，他们停在了一个公园的入口处。Adam一下把自己甩到人行道上，看见路的尽头有一个公共卫生间，但已经 _来不及了_ 。在跌跌撞撞走到最近的花坛、拉下裤链释放自己的过程中，他软弱的膝盖几乎要就地投降。  
这时他才不情愿地意识到，原来一路上全是靠膀胱里的那点压力才让他没法去思考一些更应该思考的问题的。  
他越过肩膀回头一瞟汽车停的地方，意外地抓到Hendo突然调整视线看向其他地方。他看起来似乎有点尴尬。  
Adam和外交官和政客泡在一起的时间多到他能认出某个人被抓到毫无防备的时候。他整理好衣服，然后突然下定决心，雄赳赳气昂昂地走向车子。  
“告诉我，”他一把在身后关上车门，扬起下巴说，“我们要去哪。”  
他没想到Hendo的态度竟然丝毫没有退却。他故作自信的样子差点就要唬过了Adam。  
“我不能说。”Hendo谨慎地回答，“这是为了您自身的安全着想。殿下。”  
Adam向他眯起眼睛。“那，告诉我什么是黄色紧急预案。为什么我，作为你的 _雇主_ ，从来没听说过这个？”  
这是一次大胆发挥。现在他们面临的状况的内部张力比较像是存在于两个一起公路旅行的人之间，或者是一场绑架之中，而不是工作关系里。但Hendo的创造力不足以用来实施绑架。  
“殿下，”Hendo结结巴巴地开口说道，把头扭向挡风玻璃，“我们要……在半个小时之后再换一次车。”他清清喉咙，“安全带。”  
“告诉我！”Adam命令道，用上了最具皇家权威的声调。  
Hendo脖子上的血管跳了一下。Adam有点得意于他的紧张不安，又继续盯了他几秒，才动作缓慢地扣上安全带。  
换车在又一个加油站、又一个汉堡王进行。Adam本来觉得自己挺想吃东西的，但那个汉堡一塞进嘴里时就变成了一团水泥，而他的胃翻转到难以接受它。  
 _但我很饿啊。_ 他凄凄惨惨地想道，看着油脂从手里滴落。 _我真的很饿。_ 要是他能先消化已经发生在自己身上的事就好了。  
他看了一眼谨小慎微地站在自己所坐长椅几步之外的Hendo，后者正在大口灌着一杯超大的咖啡。  
“你可以坐着的，你知道，”Adam主动提出，在Hendo停下来缓口气的时候，“我是说，至少过来吃点薯条。”他完全搞砸了当领导这件事，是不是？所以他决定有礼貌一点，把椅子上的托盘推了过去。  
无所谓了。Hendo看起来比较想就地暴毙。  
他们又换了两次车。在爬进一辆破旧的路虎之前，天色已经暗了。Adam确信整个国家都没有这么大。Hendo肯定是自己多兜了两圈。这看起来也太过激了，考虑到他的潜在刺客连他之前出去了都不知道。  
很快他们就下了高速。路缩窄为双车道，然后变成单车道；经过的镇落越来越稀疏，最后变成了只有公路本身。天色太暗，Adam几乎看不见四周的乡野，但他确实发现了他们正在持续地上攀，路也突然变得陡峭了。路面的陡斜使得Hendo不得不前倾来保持上身直立，而路况之恶劣也使得他们一直在座位上颠簸。  
在山路的蜿蜒下Adam已经开始头晕了，这时他突然看见前方的黑暗中浮现出两根白色的柱子。Hendo熟练地把车驶入它们之间，Adam这才发现本应该挡在两个门柱间的金属门是打开的。  
 _这是不是意味着有人在等我们？  
_ 然后似乎又开了一个世纪。Hendo正沿着一条Adam根本看不见的曲折道路行驶。随着离目的地越来越近，Adam才分辨出一幢窄窄的两层楼建筑——屋里的灯还亮着，昏黄而温馨。  
Hendo把车停在了屋后。  
“在这稍候。”他一开门，车里突然亮起了灯，明亮到Adam得使劲眨眼来适应。  
Hendo又顿了一下。“事实上，”他边下车边说，“你最好还是跟我一起来。”  
“我们这是在哪？”Adam问道，尽可能跟上他的脚步。泥巴被踩得嘎吱嘎吱响。  
“黄色紧急预案。”Hendo叹了口气。他先轻轻抬了一下后门，然后才拉开。  
这一举动使Adam心下突然有了几分了然，而在跨过后门、进入厨房的时候，他仍在试图搞清楚自己是想通了什么。屋里全是木板隔墙，天花板很低。就在他看见正在房屋中间等着他们的女人的那一秒，一切都说得通了——她的外形毫无疑问就是更柔和版本的Hendo。而当Adam还在感到不可置信的时候，她语带埋怨地开口喊道，“Jordan”，然后把Hendo拉进了一个能把人挤扁的拥抱里。  
经过大脑紧张地计算，Adam确定Jordan一定是Hendo的名字。他以前可没想问过这个。  
“ _妈。_ ”Hendo支支吾吾地叫了一声，证实了Adam的怀疑。然后他粗声粗气地说：“你怎么还没睡？”  
“妈？”Adam无力地重复道。  
“来见见我们的客人呀！”那女人说。 _Jordan的妈妈_ 说。她面带喜悦地越过Jordan的肩膀向后看。Adam很熟悉这种表情，甚至是如释重负地看到了它——终于，这是他可以解决的了：喜爱皇室家庭的粉丝。他露出一个最佳摆拍微笑——或许不那么标准，考虑到他今天都经历了些什么——然后伸出一只手。Jordan的妈妈用双手握了上来。Adam很高兴自己拉上了外套拉链，这样她就看不见里面的斑马条纹了。  
“很高兴见到您，女士。”他说，“您有一座可爱的房子。”他只看了一个房间，但要说 _“您儿子跟我讲过许多关于您的事”_ 好像也不太合适。Hendo如果真的跟他讲了自己的妈妈，八成讲完就会把他毁尸灭迹了。  
“三明治！”她叫道，依然咧嘴笑着，“我给你们俩做了三明治。跟我来！”Adam立马喜欢上了她，不仅仅因为她对他分外体贴，虽然这肯定是会赢得好感的一点。  
“ _妈_ ，”Hendo说，他声音的烦恼让Adam得咬住手指才能堵住一声偷笑，“他不是我们的客人。他是在 _被保护状态_ 。”  
“——那他也可以吃三明治啊。”他妈妈坚定地说，示意他们看向餐桌。一整盘切边利落、塞着不同馅料的白面包三明治——足够让Adam嗨起来了。他顺水推舟地一手抓上了几个，准备觑着时机到来（最好是没人在看的时候）一股脑地塞进嘴里。  
“我已经把楼上的床铺好了，”她一边领着他们在楼下来了一次环游旅行，一边接着说道。Adam一直忍不住去注意天花板到底有多矮，但话又说回来，他以前住的可是宫殿。这栋房子完全不像外表看起来那么大，屋内有一座立在中间、连通屋顶的壁炉，一边是厨房，另一边则是客厅。“我还清掉了那一壁橱的破烂。”  
Hendo嘬了嘬牙，嘟囔着什么“那是我的破烂”，然后又咳了两声说道：“妈，他累了。”  
她看起来很失望。Adam瞪了Hendo一眼，因为他还觉得挺有意思的。不过，这一停顿倒是再拿几个三明治的好时机。  
Hendo坚持要带他上楼去。他们走上了厨房边窄窄的旋转楼梯，上到另一段窄窄的楼道平台上。Adam现在确定自己不是对天花板之低过度反应了——它几乎是擦着Hendo的头皮那么高。这也解释了为什么他走路时总有点弯腰驼背。  
“你住这里。”站在走廊尽头，Hendo说。“浴室。”他指着身后的一扇门。“还有我爸妈的房间。”  
Adam突然顿了一下。“那你睡哪儿？”他问，有一瞬间惊恐地以为Hendo要和他分享一张床。 _他是在被保护状态。_ 这是不是意味着每一分每一秒Hendo都要盯着他，哪怕是 _在睡觉的时候_ ？Adam得有意识地压下外露的厌恶感——他简直不能想象在睡觉时还有人在一旁看着，自从服役的日子之后再也没有过这样的情况了，他可一点都不想再来一次。他也一点都不想回到那天早上，他意外地打了个盹的早上。  
“睡沙发。”Hendo回答。他似乎感受到了Adam的恐惧；不过令Adam感到安慰的是，他自己看起来也同样被吓到了。“我当然是睡沙发了。”  
“好吧。”Adam乖乖应道。Hendo的惊恐在房间揭露出真面目后也更说得通了：屋里只有一张单人床，还盖着褪色的、可能曾印着恐龙图案的床罩。  
“你爸呢？”Adam问，又突然感觉自己也太轻易就接受命运的安排了。  
“现在是产羊的季节，”Hendo一板一眼地说，“所以可能是和羊一起呆在哪个山头上。”他好像没有心情回答Adam的任何问题，整个人的生硬程度在Adam问过他晚上在哪里睡觉后又有额外上升，“晚安，殿下。”  
Adam尴尬地拖着脚走了两步，这就算是回应了Hendo的道别似的。Hendo的背影消失在楼下，然后Adam听见了Hendo妈妈的声音——悄声又急迫。  
他的视线转回到恐龙被套上。他又想起之前说的壁橱。  
一打开，他才充满感激地意识到它并不是空的。只是被收拾得整洁到不可思议的地步。他脱掉那件愚蠢的斑马条纹T恤——很高兴终于能摆脱与之如影随形的糟糕记忆——然后把它甩到屋里最远的角落。它倒没有真的掉进角落，中途挂在了床架的边缘，但这也足够让他眼不见为净了。然后他脱掉了牛仔裤——手里的布料感觉甚至都要发臭了。呆立了一会儿，在大开的壁橱前，只穿着内裤和袜子，他甚至感觉像是褪掉了一层沉重的旧皮。  
他从柜子里找出了一件白T恤和运动裤。Hendo不会在意的，对吧？Adam简短地回忆了一下他气愤的嘟囔，说这是他的东西什么的。但管他呢，他还是穿上了那些衣物，决定Hendo也不可能会强制性地把它们脱掉。  
他关上灯，爬进被子里，以为大脑会一整夜吵吵闹闹，但很快就陷入了睡眠。


	3. 第二章·上

当Adam重新醒过来的时候，他感到肢体都僵硬了。一种陌生的味道萦绕在他鼻尖，他身上盖着的绒被也显得比平时轻了许多。  
他躺在床上回想起了昨晚做的那个奇怪的梦：他梦见有人想要刺杀他，因此他的保镖们把他藏了起来。执行者还是 _Hendo_ ——他最不喜欢的那位。Hendo把他藏到了 _他老家_ 。而且Hendo的大名叫 _Jordan_ 。  
他多么庆幸这只是个梦啊，事实上他只是跟哪个男人回了家，然后因为宿醉而多睡了那么会儿而已不是吗？  
然而这种庆幸在他睁开眼的时候就烟消云散了。他的眼睛捕捉到门缝下有一块阴影掠了过去，外面楼梯平台发出的咯吱声引得他的耳朵竖了起来，他绷紧了弦听着楼下传来的脚步声。接着他坐了起来，看到自己身上盖着的绒被确实布满了洗得褪色的卡通小恐龙。  
他把脸埋在了手心里，花了好大的力气才抑制住了想要尖叫的欲望。  
半开的壁橱门，床脚上随意搭着的牛仔裤……他急需看到点别的，随便什么都行。他把腿从纠缠在一起的被子里抽出来，走到窗前一把拉开了窗帘。眼前的景色让他有些吃惊，他必须得坐回床边才能将窗外的景色尽收眼底。  
从这里他能看到房屋前开阔的景象——山下的景色尽览无余，黄色的植被厚实地覆盖在山上，在阳光下一晃便是丝绒般的一片闪光，还有一小片一小片青色的岩石点缀其间。山谷里躺着一面湖水，在阳光下看起来是银色的——像一面从远处山峰间逶迤流淌出来的液体镜子。连接屋门口和下面的湖水的是一条蜿蜒曲折的细长的路，它像一条蛇一样在门前的斜坡上盘旋出了一条道路。  
Adam记得昨晚开车向上绕行的经历，但他没想到这条路竟然有这么 _长_ 。  
不过这景色确实十分漂亮。被这么多的空气包围着让他感到安心了不少。  
有什么东西在他视角边缘跳动了一下，他略低下头，一条牧羊犬的毛茸茸的尾巴就活泼地跳进了他的视线。他本能地伏下了身去看，就在这条狗在屋子前面蹦蹦跳跳的时候，Hendo从屋子的转弯处走了出来。很快，这场追逐的目的就显现了出来：这条牧羊犬猛地转过身来俯趴下去，它的尾巴因为这场追逐而狂热地摇着，而一只防水长靴正在他的嘴巴里好笑地晃荡着。  
Hendo也俯下了身子，他伸长了手走到了狗的身边。Adam看着Hendo一把抓到了长靴，然后狗在他的身边兴奋地跳了两圈后就跑回了房屋后面。Adam等着听Hendo骂人，或者大叫，但Hendo却仰起头来朝着天空笑了起来。  
这情形让Adam怎么也没想到，他震惊到差点后退了两步。  
Hendo的笑声即便隔着一道玻璃也传进了Adam的耳朵里。Adam忍不住又看了他一眼，他正用胳膊抱着自己的胸口，把第二次的大笑抑制成了一次自顾自的笑。Adam从来没想过他会有能看到Hendo牙齿的一天，在他的想法里，Hendo的眼睛只有在他生气的时候才会眯起来，而不是在他笑的时候，因为Adam _从来_ 没有见过他笑。  
Hendo站起身来准备朝狗狗的方向走过去了，这时他抬起头来看向了房子这边。太迟了。Adam这会儿全身都暴露在了窗户范围里，更迟的是，一种奇怪的表情控制了他的脸，他不想承认，但他知道那是个傻笑。  
这时他满脑子只能想到一件事——一件极其没种的事——他像跳水一样扑回了床上，爬进被子里，把被子拉到脖子，扭着身体背向了门口。他才刚刚躺好——他的心还在疯狂地扑通扑通——就听到背后传来的声音：楼梯的木头在咯吱响，接着门外的那块木地板也叫了起来。为什么他的心还在狂跳？为什么停不下来？  
“殿下，”Hendo站在门口叫了他一句。  
Adam这辈子从来不曾这么僵硬过。还好他还记得怎么出气儿，不然可真是要出大事了。  
装死也许确实能在他所做过的最不体面的事里排上名号，但此刻他也没心思去管什么皇家风范不皇家风范了。当他听到Hendo离开的声音时，真是感到了一阵放松。  
Hendo的笑声还在他的耳朵里徘徊不去。 _上帝啊_ ，他想， _他一定还很_ ……年轻。  
Adam从没有考虑过自己的保镖是多大年纪这个问题。在他的脑海里，Hendo好像生下来就在他的保安团体里似的，他印象里的Hendo就是个三十来岁的男人，说实话，他觉得Hendo可能一辈子都是三十来岁的状态。然后呢？然后他今天一个人在草地上傻傻地笑了一次，你就觉得他变成个 _孩子_ 了？  
这些想法让他感到烦恼，但这烦恼一点也比不上另一件事：那个笑声仍旧在他的耳朵里盘旋着。

 

Adam在一次使劲吸气中醒了过来。外面还是很亮，光从大开的窗帘间洒了进来。他眨了眨眼，努力想要听到空气中的声音是在说什么，一定是这声音把他吵醒来的。尝试过后，他只能挫败的承认什么也听不清楚了。不过他能听到楼下有很多让对方放低音量的 _嘘声_ ，这些就足够让他从被子下面爬出来了。  
下面谈话的分贝声骤然降了下来。  
Adam低声骂了句。他们肯定是在谈跟他相关的事情，而想要知道他们在说什么就只有一种办法。他没有穿鞋，只穿着袜子，小心地走过上过清漆的楼梯平台，走到了楼梯最上面的一阶。  
“这是我的 _工作_ ，”他听到了熟悉的Hendo愤怒的声音。Adam伸长了脖子想要从楼梯栏杆间看到些什么，但没能成功。他坐在阶梯上，把头放在膝盖间，竖起了耳朵听着下面的对话。  
“你的工作你可以干，”另一个声音说到，这是一把男人的声音，口音明显更重，“但我们 _确实_ 需要帮忙。你每天又在干什么呢？还不是一坐一整天？”  
Adam甚至听见了Hendo倒吸气的嘶声。这下Hendo可是 _真_ 生气了，而且还不是对着 _Adam_ 。而Adam此时则准备好了要幸灾乐祸了，起码要享受他能听见的这些。  
“他差一点就 _死了_ ，爸。他现在是 _我的责任_ 。”  
_哦，是爸爸_ 。  
“可如果他成天就是睡觉的话，”能听出来Hendo的爸爸正尽量让自己听起来非常讲理，“不吃饭，连话都不说——那我不明白你为什么就 _不能_ 到农场里去帮帮忙。现在正是农忙的时候，你也非常清楚，镇上没有多余的人手可以来帮忙了。”  
Hendo有一会儿没有说话，然后他说：“有人暗算了他的家人，使他的家人 _受了伤_ 。殿下知道这次暗杀的本来目标其实是他。用睡觉来缓解眼下的危机是他所剩不多的选择。他现在是安全的，而他的安全就是我的工作。”  
_噢_ ，Adam愣住了，他想，Hendo这是在替我说话呢。他停了停，等着接下来的想法出现。说实话，在那一瞬间，他并不觉得自己有多么值得别人保护。但他脑海里又有一个声音在叫他清醒一点。  
“Jordan，”这次是他母亲的声音。Adam认出了这个语气，他自己的妈妈每次不想听到他顶嘴时就会用这种语气叫他，“我们做过演习。只要他待在屋子里，他就是安全的。但看看你，你回来还不到一天就快要憋出病来了。”Hendo难堪地哼了一声，但他妈妈还是朝他下达了命令，“去帮你爸接生羊羔去。”  
“ _妈！_ ”  
“我知道他是个大人物，但你得暂时忘了他的身份。我肯定他在屋子 _里_ 能自己照顾好自己的——”  
Adam急着想听清Hendo的答复，身子向前倾得过了头，脚下的木头不堪重负发出了一声呜咽，使得楼下的谈话声也戛然而止了。  
Adam感到心一下沉了下去。他猛地站了起来，脚下的每一声嘎吱都让他鬼脸大作，他几乎是狼狈地跑回了卧室门口。  
_唉呀。_  
装睡看来不再是一个好办法了。而且，他带着点别扭感后知后觉地察觉到，装睡在这几个人看来是可悲的。他想不出现在要做些什么，干脆转过身坐在了床沿上。Hendo就在这时出现在了门口。  
不过让Adam感到有些轻松的是，Hendo看起来好像比他 _还要_ 尴尬。  
所以Adam抓住这个机会先开了口。  
“我们在这儿干嘛？”他闷闷地问，Hendo动了一下想要回答时他又继续道：“皇室名下有那么多安全屋，为什么要选这里，和你的父母住在一起？”  
Hendo显然没想到Adam要问的是这个，Adam也给了他时间让他思考。  
“额，”他开口时有些 _结巴_ ，“大部分是因为到这里的路。想到这里只有一条路进来，而且需要二十分钟才能开上来。备用路线在后面，隔着一座山。”能讲出这些他很显然已经烂熟于心的东西让他平静了很多，他站直了身体，将手背到了身后。  
看来那个会笑的Hendo是真的不见了。  
“这不是理由。”  
“对，”Hendo接着说，“最近的镇规模很小，且不喜欢陌生人。”他听起来就像个机器人。  
“这也是好处？”  
“这个地方是我们不得已的最后方案，”Hendo坚定地说，“这个地方只有Klopp和我两个人知道，这样可以有效防止消息泄漏。 _殿下。_ ”  
Adam咬了咬嘴唇。  
“那我要在这里呆多久？”他问。  
“这是个以周计算的任务。我每个周四会到镇上去通过电话跟Klopp汇报情况。”  
“我能跟谁联系？”  
“ _谁也不能_ 。”Hendo看起来有些惊慌。  
“好吧，”Adam认命地答道。反正就算他想也没法联系上任何人了：他的手机还在他的外套口袋里，而他的外套此时还在一辆不知道停在那里了的外表浮夸的路虎后座上，现在想起那段生活好像是上辈子似的。冷静。他要像对付那些永远笑盈盈的外交官一样对付Hendo，这能帮助他集中精力。作为王子的那个Adam在发号施令上可要得心应手得多。“如果我们在这要呆 _好几个星期_ ，那你就得改口叫我Adam。你的父母也一样。”  
“ _殿下——_ ”  
“ _Adam_ ”  
Hendo发出了一声喉音，“好吧，”他最后还是认输了。他的样子看起来不像是刚被要求把Adam当成一个真人看待，而是被人揍了一拳似的。  
Adam停了停，看着Hendo难受地尝试接受这一新发展。  
“跟你爸爸去吧，”他说，“去帮忙。”  
“殿下——”  
“ _Adam_ ！”这会是一场你进我退的高地战役。  
“——我没被授权”  
_就在_ Adam才刚刚觉得Hendo是个有人性的真人，而不是个机器人的时候，他就又变了回去。  
“我 _现在_ 就在授权你。我还能去哪儿呢？你自己说的，没有人知道我在这儿。如果我得在这儿呆上一个礼拜，我可不想在还没跟你爸妈说过话之前就惹得他们讨厌。起码，我还没给过他们讨厌我的理由。”  
Hendo又沉默着做了会儿自我斗争。“好吧，”他同意了。  
“还有，”Adam说，“ _谢谢你_ ，”Hendo看起来有些不解，“谢谢你为我说话，就刚才。”  
Hendo什么反应也没有。  
“我妈一直在给你热饭，”他没有感情地说。  
“我是真的很感谢，”Adam没有放弃，他感到他的脸又不受控制了——那个该死的傻笑 _又_ 出来了，“谢谢你替我这个糟糕的客人说话。你说的话我都听见了。那对我来说很有意义。”  
“我妈还给在农场帮工的人准备了很多三明治——”  
“每个字，我都听见了。”  
Hendo终于咽了口吐沫，这下Adam是时候宣告胜利了。“我五分钟后下楼。”  
在Hendo转身离开时，Adam看到他脖子上的皮肤泛起了一片红，Adam之前根本不知道人的皮肤居然还能那么红。  
他说的五分钟也是瞎诌的。过了大约有十分钟左右，他就听到了Hendo的声音来到了门口，他赶快开始了淋浴，以证明他真的有在准备着装下楼。他知道Hendo一定在听着，因为Hendo确实有时刻注意声响的讨厌习惯。  
站在Hendo的衣柜前，他跟前一天一样，选中了一条运动裤，但是今天不再穿T恤了，而是改穿袖子更长的卡其衫。柜子里甚至还挂着一件帽衫给他挑选，简直让Adam有些选择困难了。  
他把穿过的衣服拢起来夹在胳膊中间，当看到那件斑马纹的T恤出现在衣服堆上面时，他扭开了脸，尽量让自己不大口吸气。  
他之前跟Hendo说担心会惹他父母讨厌，但事实完全与之相反，因为Adam这么多年来接受的教育就是教他如何笼络人心的。这可以说 _正是_ 他的职业。  
他用力踩在楼梯上，用脚步声宣告自己的到来。等到他终于下了楼时，Hendo的妈妈还站在厨房水槽边上，一脸惊讶。  
“不好意思，”他故意甜甜地说，“如果不麻烦的话，您能不能抽时间告诉我一下，我要在哪里洗这些衣服？”  
一看到Hendo妈妈脸上那瞬间改变的神情，他就知道，他这个客人被接受了。


	4. Chapter 2 下

Hendo的妈妈——Liz，她坚持让Adam叫自己Liz——让他在长桌一端的凳子上坐好，然后转回厨房继续她之前在干的活儿，在Adam不得不中断她关于如何使用家庭洗衣机的一整套演示之后。现在他就能听见机器在身后隆隆作响，并感觉非常满意。

“谢谢你们，”他又说了一次，“接纳了我。”

Hendo的妈妈摆摆手，挥走了任何他可能还要拍的马屁。“我们只是做了任何人都会做的事嘛。而且我们也希望你能感觉放松一点，就像在家一样。”Adam之前提议为她泡点茶，而她还一直惦记着这事。不过他确实想知道自己什么时候才能开始感觉就像在家一样，如她所愿，而不是呆在这里像个人质。

“那我能帮你做点什么呢？”他又问道，此时Hendo的妈妈正开始把一包一包的——面粉？砂糖？还是什锦烘焙原料？拎到长桌的另一端桌面上。

“我当然不会拒绝帮助啦，”她说，“你知道怎么做海绵吗？我已经烤好了饼干，一会儿给外面的男孩们配茶用，但烤一些非常简单的蛋糕也不失为一个偷懒的好借口。”Adam真想知道自己是怎么得到这么盲目的信任的——因为，哦当然了，所有的好王子们都天生就知道怎么做蛋糕。但并不是。他开始责怪自己了。“ _再说了_ ，他们也可以多高兴一点，明天可是Alby的大日子。”

Adam盯着眼前的烘焙材料发呆，不知道该怎么回答，更别说对她说的“ **Alby** 和 **他的大日子** ”接着提出礼貌的追问了。 _海绵_ ？是说 _海绵蛋糕_ 吗？他不可能把这一堆原料和一和然后易如反掌地变出一个蛋糕来啊。他忍不住想Liz是不是说了假话，这其实是个不可能的任务，一场讨厌的测试，就像他人生中所有的成年人们所做的那样。

然而，过了半个小时，在彻底被面粉摧毁后，Adam终于得以蹲在烤箱门前，观察他的第一只蛋糕慢慢变得蓬松，心脏也随之温柔的膨胀起来。

他们往蛋糕上淋巧克力糖衣时，它还是鼓鼓的，甚至在后来被切片放进一个很眼熟的托盘里时——有点像前一天傍晚Adam从里面偷了很多三明治的那个，也依然保持着松软可爱的状态。

“你现在的名字是Arthur，”Liz一边向他解释，一边往他头上戴了一顶便帽，以一种充满母爱的方式，比她儿子之前在Adam即将进入公共场合时的举动要温柔多了，然后又给他戴上平光眼镜，“是我的侄子。”

Adam差一点要开口讥刺几句了，类似“噢，这句倒挺新鲜”之类的，在拿起托盘跟着她从后门出去之前。

农场在山上稍远的位置。Adam发现自己很难保持平衡——那双被好心借给他的雨靴未免也太大了，但只要在能力范围内，他一定会保证自己的蛋糕平安无事。主仓库的入口就在身边了。

在门口，Liz把托盘接了过去。

“我还可以再拿一会。”Adam提议，但她摇了摇头。

“那会意味着二十次把你介绍给别人。”她朝仓库门扬扬头，说。室内发出一阵吵闹，夹杂着他从电视上听来的、很明显是羊叫的声音。 ** _很多_** _羊。_ “但那旁边可能还有在照顾小羊羔的人，如果你愿意的话，去把他们也叫来喝茶怎么样？”

Adam正往大约十五步开外的毗邻仓库走呢，突然，就遇到了他的第一只羊。

他确实没想到羊会有这么大。这只快有齐腰高了。Adam对这种生物有限的知识还告诉他它们怕生而易受惊。但这只根本一动不动啊。它的宽度几乎和身高一样，而且它的毛看起来 _一点也不_ 毛茸茸，也不好摸，而是又糙又厚。

Adam退了一步。

“ _嘘！_ ”他吼了一声。 _有尊严一点_ ，他愤怒地对自己说。 _未来的王位继承人，一朝被羊踩踏致死。_

那羊一点也不领情，还开始朝他小跑过来。

Adam都没想到要跑——他正忙着消化自己即将死于一只羊流氓的蹄下这一事实。不过，他被刚才的目的地，也就是仓库卷帘门打开时发出的尖叫声拯救了。

那只羊不知道该往哪躲才好。它撒开蹄子，然后绕过Adam，一溜烟跑了。Adam没看见因为——太晚了——他已经用双臂环抱着自己，准备迎接冲撞了。

“嘿，”那个开门的人喊道，“你还好吗？”然后是，“你是谁啊？”

这个人，谢天谢地，不是Hendo。首先，他一副喜气洋洋的样子；其次，他矮。

“我们准备了茶，”Adam喊道，有点破音，而且完全忘记了他的化名；他的假眼镜也因为吓出的汗滑下了鼻梁，“还有蛋糕！”

那个人倚着门框。“你怎么不早说？”他脸上浮现出一个大笑，“我们都快把活干完啦！”

Adam此时终于找回了自己的脚，磕磕绊绊地朝仓库里走去。

这里有更多的羊。更小只，不太健全，被屋里的灯光照成了黄色，站也站不稳，像踩了高跷一样。好在Adam一跨进门它们就全都朝房间的另一头散开去了，那动作跟刚才Adam腿软的时候一模一样。

_羔羊。_ 那是对它们的专业称呼，对吧？

Hendo正坐在房间中央一个倒放的箱子上，而另一个笑嘻嘻的家伙走到他旁边，手里抱着一个叮当作响的大盒子，里面装满了玻璃瓶。这个仓库内部空间狭小，照明也很差；角落里有一盏保温灯，旁边还有一个像是冰箱的脏脏的东西。

“嘿，”他问，“这伙计是谁呀？他说他有蛋糕。”

“他是我表哥。”Hendo磕巴都不打一个地立刻答道。他抬起头来，眯着眼睛看Adam。这时Adam才发现他腿上半趴着一只小羊羔，而他正往它头顶举着一只被吮着的瓶子。他朝身旁的人点点头示意，“这是Alberto。”

“噢，你好！”那个人说，“叫我Alby就行！我是个兽医！”很明显，他说话还自带感叹号。

Adam有点尴尬地超他挥了挥手。他的膝盖还软着呢，屋里这些羊也让他不太放心，不管它们有多小。

“我们准备了蛋糕，”他试着向兽医小伙发出邀请，“特别为了你做的。”

“他后天要结婚了。”Hendo插话道，正当Alby深吸一大口气准备郑重其事地大声宣布时。他的满腔激情转变成了对Hendo的怨念。然后Hendo咧嘴笑了。

这是一天之内的 _第二次_ 。

“恭喜你呀！“Adam顺着话头说，”大家都很激动。“他感受到Hendo的瞪视，警告他 _”不要来你当王子那套“_ 。

Alby热情洋溢地和他握了握手——从抱着盒子的双手里腾出一只来握住了Adam伸出的手，然后蹦蹦跳跳地从门口走远了。

Adam正要开口说点什么——随便什么，真的，然而Hendo正开始把羊羔放回脚边。他的动作里有点什么Adam不能确切形容的东西，而那绝不符合Hendo接着训他的生气的语调。

“她在想什么，竟然把你带到这儿来？快回 _家_ 去 _。_ ”他说。

Adam不真的知道该怎么回嘴，所以，在经历了令人筋疲力尽的被搅得乱七八糟的正常生活、烘焙、羊蹄下的濒死体验以及笑了 _两次_ 的Hendo之后，他听话地走了。

 

* * *

 

 

Adam感到一种迫切的需求在刺激着他要去告诉Hendo自己做了蛋糕，晚些时候，等他回家之后。他不知道该怎么解释这个。因为Hendo是他在这里认识最久的人？是因为这个吗？他是不是只是想把一大块蛋糕塞到Hendo鼻子底下，逼着他承认自己其实真是个 _烘焙奇才_ ？

然而，Hendo回家时的表情终结了Adam的一切假想。Adam本来都从沙发上站起来了，然后又决定打住，坐回去继续徜徉在之前就在看的Nigella Lawson的烹饪指南里。

他听见Hendo咚咚咚地冲上楼梯，然后听见淋浴的声音——水流击打着他头顶的客厅的天花板。

一个高个男人从门边探身进来，向他挥手打了个招呼。毋庸置疑，这是Hendo的父亲：他在走向沙发时展现出和Hendo相同的步态，但显得更…… _快活_ 。Adam露出演练过的微笑，爬起来和他握手。

考虑到今天早晨那场对话的性质，他还没想到Hendo的双亲都是这种笑口常开的类型。似乎他周围所有人都是快快活活的。

奇怪的是，只有Hendo是个例外。

“我叫Brian。”Hendo的爸爸爽朗地说，“别理他。”他示意了一下楼上，水声持续猛落着，“他昨晚睡得不太好。”

“只是因为这个？”Adam问。 _如果只是这样，他上一次睡好到底是啥时候去了？_

Brian Henderson耸耸肩，“他不喜欢待在家里，而且我觉得他更讨厌把工作带回来。”

“但你们有一个很可爱的家呀。”Adam这次是真心实意地大声说。Hendo的爸爸听了这话喜笑颜开。

Adam帮忙为晚餐摆好了桌子。这是一项他早就抛却了的习惯，因为也没什么要这样做的原因。配合着Adam的烘焙作品，Hendo的妈妈做了炖菜——一想到这个，他的口水就冒了上来： _真正的食物啊_ 。

再晚一点，他才意识到楼上的水声已经停了好一会儿了。

“要我去叫他吗？”他指指楼梯，“做什么能花他这么久啊？”

Hendo是睡着了。他有点算是乱七八糟地躺着，一半在床上、一半不在——就是那张Adam昨晚睡觉的床。他对这床来说也太长了，以至于一只脚搭在床尾；还有一堆衣服缠在他胸前。如果要Adam来猜的话，他会说Hendo是走进来、换了衣服，然后做出在床上坐一小会儿的错误决策。

他考虑了一下要不要叫醒他。他真这么想了。毕竟，现在这是Adam的床。但这似乎有点小气，而Adam不乐意觉得小气是他的固有天性。Hendo听起来睡得很熟，他肯定是——嘴也张开了，头也埋进了肘弯里，一个无意识的避光的举动。

再说，当他睡着的时候，有点像他在外面农场上给他爸爸帮忙的时候一样——他不再时时刻刻地盯着Adam了，所以这只会是件好事。

不过，情况变得模棱两可起来，在晚餐之后。Adam礼貌地向Hendo的父母解释，他真的一点儿也不介意睡沙发，而且Hendo大概真的比他更需要睡眠。这也意味着当他们上楼时——看起来依然十分担心Adam可能会扭到他的皇家脖子的样子——他能把剩下的蛋糕统统吃掉。

一旦他把这项任务完成到令自己满意的程度，他就爬上了沙发，把自己裹进毯子里。

他数了十下，才意识到，这行不通。

这沙发白天坐起来非常舒适。然而，现在Adam肩膀处硌着什么鼓起的东西，在他背部的肋骨嵌入了一个楔子，积压着肺部的空气。那块隆起抵着他的脊背，直到腿也开始发麻。他转过身去，又转回来，然而没有任何方法， _任何_ ，能解决掉那根错位的弹簧。

他又试了试地板。木质地板十分冰凉，简直是坚强不屈。而且Adam原来睡过地板——一回想起那段记忆，他的背就疼得嘎吱作响。

难道唯一的办法 _真的只剩_ 熬一整夜了吗？Hendo的妈妈倒确实是有一大堆可以翻阅的烹饪书籍收藏，足够占据他几小时的注意了。在Hendo醒过来之前，他总能睡着一会儿。

这念头一出现在脑海里，马上遭到了Adam的否决。在那用来挣扎着舒服一点、但最终令人失望的十五分钟内，他的上下眼皮一直在打架。他还吃了那么多 _蛋糕_ 。

最后他决定，Hendo是不会知道的，然后爬上了楼。Hendo会知道的唯一途径是醒过来。而如果他真醒了，Adam坚定地想，他也会尴尬到永远不再提起这件事。

这么想着，他蹑手蹑脚地绕过床尾——Hendo有一只脚搭在边缘的床尾，然后轻轻爬进被子的另一边：先用背，毕竟不这样的话他就得和Hendo面对面睡着，那可就太诡异了。他停了一会儿，只听见Hendo深深的呼吸，并没有苏醒的迹象。

_这比刚才好得 **太** 多了_，他一边想着，一边接着爬进毯子里。 _真正的枕头。没有硌人的鼓包！_

然后是一系列的变化——发生得太快了，以至于Adam来不及做出任何反应，他的神经也紧绷到一时叫不出声：第一下，一只大手搭过床面，搭过Adam的身体，压住了他；Adam整个人都惊恐地僵硬了；然后，Hendo整个人都朝他滚了过来。Hendo的身躯，体积相当可观的身躯，现在完全入侵到了Adam的 _私人空间里_ 。

再过任何一分钟——任何一秒，Adam就要尖叫了。

Adam的私人空间对他来说是很重要的。从他开始学到让人们进入这个空间会发生什么时起——那些额外的信任和毫无疑心，Adam的私人空间对他来说就很重要。而不管在政治上，还是在情感上，Adam都不可以与 _任何旁人_ 如此亲密。他的周身方圆十英尺就是他要尽全力守护的东西。当然有例外：性爱不算，因为很奇怪，那其实在情感连结上是切断的，再说他不会让任何人在结束后还碰他。

他把自己撑起来一点，试图从Hendo胳臂的紧紧束缚中挣脱出来。然而，他又被拉了回去，吓得一口气差点没上来。

_别慌_ ，他告诉自己，感觉心跳正急剧加速， _别慌！_

接着，他慢慢扭过头，想看清Hendo是怎么抓住他的。这时，突然有灼热的气息喷到他的后颈上。

Hendo的呼吸频率很慢，还不可思议地悠长。 _我简直像是要被一头海象闷死了，_ Adam气呼呼地想，下巴绷得紧紧的。 _还死得缓慢又痛苦。_ Hendo的身躯随着呼吸起伏，但还没到要打鼾的程度。

其实，

这还，

_挺安心的。_

_噢，_ Adam想。

而且是非常。Hendo的缓慢呼吸，一下一下地，正好温暖了Adam的头颈，又让Hendo的胸肋轻柔地压在Adam背上，调整到一个舒适的弯拱角度。他比看起来要柔软多了——现在的他简直像是拥有一个软沙包的塑形能力。

Hendo还很…… _温暖_ ，Adam思忖着。这是真的。尽管有毯子，但头天晚上Adam还是觉得冷，可现在完全不冷了。Hendo辐射的暖意一路笼罩了Adam的脊柱顶端，到他俩像是相互适配而契合在一起的膝盖。他就像炉火一样，带来的温暖似乎能直达Adam的意识中，把他拉入睡眠之中。

_他正抱着我呢，_ Adam昏昏沉沉地想， _我们靠得很近，这感觉真好。_

一个词闪进他的脑海。就是那个他之前就绞尽脑汁在想的，用来形容Hendo举起他正在喂的小羊羔的词语。

_小心翼翼。他在无微不至地照料它。_

_噢_ ，他想，在陷入无意识之前， _噢 **不**_ 。

 


	5. 第三章·上

Adam先醒了过来，并感到一阵难以置信。之所以说难以置信，是因为他醒过来时肩膀一点也不僵硬，而且记忆里他从没有像现在这么暖和过。他的耳朵，他的骨头，没有一处哪怕是有一点点的不舒服。通常情况下，这种休息环境或多或少，总会让他不舒服。总有什么不称心的，要不就是枕头位置不对，要不就是半夜因为脚冷而被冻醒。  
“你是豌豆公主吗？”Studge常这么说，有时候甚至不是开他玩笑的那种。一起服役的时候，Adam整晚翻来覆去的声音常会让整间房的士兵都睡不好。  
最终他分析到，一定是这暖和的温度把他弄醒来的。他的膝窝里出了点汗，感觉黏黏的。接着他试着动了一下。  
Hendo迷迷糊糊地哼了一声—— _Hendo_ ！Adam突然惊恐万分地记了起来睡前发生的事——然后勒紧了搭在他手身上的手臂。Hendo的手臂紧紧地环在绒被上，渐渐拉着绒被裹紧了Adam。 _他真暖和_ ，Adam虚弱地想，他试着抓住这个想法，不去想别的。他处于这一境地主要是因为Hendo的手。正当他看着Hendo的手的时候，那只手又紧了紧，分开的五指按在Adam的胸前，紧接着又随着身后的出气声放松了下来。在黎明的微弱光线下，他能看到那只手上蓝色的柔软血管从关节处延伸到手腕处，渐渐消退。同时他能感觉到Hendo的气息一下下落在自己的背上。  
他居然蹭得 _更近_ 了，也不知道他是怎么做到的。  
Adam迅速划掉了脑子里关于Hendo是有意识这么干的这个不切实际的想法——Hendo _讨厌_ 他，尤其讨厌他深夜跟男人寻欢作乐这一套。  
 _完蛋_ ，Adam想， _我被困在这儿了。永远出不去了。_  
Hendo又动了一下，把身体又朝Adam蜷了蜷。整件事最让Adam不爽的有两点：一，他的胸口因此感觉紧紧的；二，说老实话，他居然并没有因此不爽，一点也没有。  
Hendo的呼吸变了。他的膝盖——本来是抵在Adam的膝窝里的——撤了回去，他的身体拉长，额头低下来靠在了Adam的脖子上，正好是在后脖根上。  
 _哦，不要啊，_ Adam想，又来了。Hendo发出了轻轻的喉音，他伸着懒腰，手臂带着Adam靠向了自己。 _上帝呀，快完事儿吧。_  
Hendo僵了一下，就在那一瞬间，他像着火了一样放开了Adam。Adam听着后面Hendo退得太猛直接掉下了床的声音，不禁呲了呲牙。  
他决定，这回他就算是装睡也没人能拿他怎样了。  
他能听到身后Hendo慌张着往起站时，手脚硌在地板上的声音。Adam从来都不知道原来Hendo也会慌张——就算是听到刺杀新闻时他都没有慌。好吧，至少没有慌到手忙脚乱像条被摔上岸的鱼。从身后的声音来判断，他能想象Hendo现在正是这种状态。  
Adam实在忍不住地微笑了起来。  
他没有漏掉Hendo的闷哼声，显然，因为他急着逃出去，结果不知道哪里磕到了门上。在听到浴室门锁上的声音后，Adam转了过来。他爬到了床的另一边——他的手还能感觉到床单的温度——让脚先下了床。他的脚落到了一叠衣服上，那是Hendo前一天换下来的衣服。他踩在那叠衣服上站了起来。  
他的眼直直地盯着浴室的墙，好像能透视过去似的。他心中暗喜着想，这团衣服在抱着我的脚呢。而且这团衣服 _好适合_ 抱我的脚。越想他越觉得， _这些衣服以前一定也抱过其他人_ 。  
可是Hendo这家伙根本就是块木头呀？Adam实在想象不来Hendo谈恋爱的样子，又或者真的会有人愿意让Hendo靠得那么近去抱他。  
 _你就愿意了呀。_  
真是烦恼。他想知道Hendo会不会真的正在谈恋爱，可是却因为这次突发的状况，必须要抛下他的小恋人，带着Adam私奔。这么想着，Adam意识到，如果这是真的，他也不觉得抱歉。  
 _一点也不。_  
等他下到楼下时，他皱着的眉头还没解开。天还很早，真的很早。外面的天空是还没蓝，而是灰的。虽然他的后颈还能感觉到若有若无的温暖，但Adam也不打算再睡下去了，他把水壶坐在了炉上。正当水壶刚刚嗡嗡起来的时候，Hendo踩着重重的脚步下了楼。  
Adam张开嘴想要说些什么——他也不知道该说些啥，可能 _随便_ 什么吧——但Hendo三个大步就穿过了整个厨房，出去时还大声地甩上了门。Adam靠在水槽上从厨房的窗户向外看着，他看到Hendo使劲套上了长靴，气呼呼地踩着大步绕过房子的一角，朝农场的方向走去了。  
水这时开了，但Adam已经下定了决心，他穿上外套走出了房外。  
他在后门台阶处紧张地徘徊了一会儿，他只穿了袜子，只能不时跳一跳，让自己的脚离开冰冷的地面。最终他终于拿起了前一天穿的长靴，套在了脚上。Hendo重重的脚步在泥巴里留下了清晰的足印，所以他很简单就跟着Hendo的脚步穿过了农场，绕到了较小的那座棚子前。  
他正打算把门从身后关上时看到了Hendo，Hendo正抱着一只小羊，一脸困惑。  
“你干什么，”Hendo问到。  
“你什么意思？”Adam质问到。  
一片沉默。  
“我得来喂羊，”Hendo僵硬地回答。  
“嗯，”Adam说，“你知道我问的不是这个。  
“我真不知道。”  
“我们 _抱着睡觉_ 了而已，”Adam说，“ _不是_ 什么大事。” _何止不是什么大事！_ 他的后颈突然间 _暖和了很多_ 。  
Hendo低头看了一眼小羊，又看了一眼Adam。“不，我们没有，”他终于说。  
羊羔小声可怜地咩了一下。  
“我懂的，”Adam继续说，“如果你因为把家里的爱人丢下了而生我的气，我能理解。你不想抱着我睡觉我也明白，这又不代表什么。但是你得承认这件事确实发生了。”  
“什么都没发生。”Hendo抱着小羊的力道以肉眼可见的程度增加了，小羊又咩了一声。“而且我也没有，”他打了个磕巴，“爱人。”  
“ _呵呵。_ ”  
“从来都没有。”  
“ _抱着别人睡觉_ 没什么丢人的，Hendo——”  
“ _殿下_ ——”  
“ _叫Adam_ ——”  
“我没抱着你睡觉，”他垂着眼睛坚定地做了结语。他俯下身把小羊羔放在了地上。动作非常温柔。  
那种感觉又回来了，就是那种不觉得抱歉的感觉。那种感觉紧紧附在Adam的胸口。是 _妒忌_ 吗？Adam在妒忌……那只 _羊羔_ ？  
这个想法让Adam突然恐惧了起来，他向后耙了耙自己的头发。“你为什么这么 _讨厌_ 我？”他冷不丁质问道。  
Hendo看起来真实地让他的问题给惊讶到了。“ _讨厌_ ？”他重复了一遍。  
“没错，”Adam还是坚持自己的说法，可看到Hendo又抱起来一只小羊，轻轻抬起小羊的头仔细地检查起来的时候，他的愤怒就无法再保持了。这只小羊也咩咩地叫，Hendo用手指指节温柔地在小羊头上抚了一下，这才重新转头看向了Adam。  
Adam觉得膝盖有点软。  
Hendo停了停。“讨厌？”他又重复了一遍，还是一脸疑惑。他的脸皱在一起，就好像这是他这辈子第一次听到“讨厌”这个词似的。  
“我希望你不要表现的……”Adam一股脑地把心里话说了出来，“表现的好像我不是个真人一样。你的职责是保护我，但你根本就不在乎我。对吧？我知道你不在乎。你 _这个_ 样子我怎么可能会有安全感？”  
天啊，就是这个，对吧？当Hendo抱着他的时候，他终于感觉到安全感了。这真是太 _可悲_ 了。这就是为什么他以前从来不让别人靠他的生活太近的原因。  
Hendo看起来还是一副不明白Adam在说些什么的样子。Adam差点就接着把更多的心里话说出来了，但他也知道Hendo不吃这一套。  
“那到底 _为什么_ ，”Adam摊出手掌心问到，“你要这么对我？”  
Adam站得很远，但还不够远，Hendo能看到他在吞咽口水时脖子上跳动的脉搏。  
“我得来喂羊，”Hendo说。他朝Adam的方向移了几步，Adam惊慌地朝后跳了一步，这才发现他的背后堆着几个塑料箱子——Hendo明显是冲着它们来的。Adam朝后退的那一步直接撞到了上面，箱子应声掉在了地上。  
空气里一阵沉默，Hendo站住了脚步，他的眼睛先在箱子上停留了一下，又看向了Adam。Adam此时正惊恐地用双臂抱着自己。  
“你怕羊，”Hendo突然意识到了这件事，他难以置信地说道。  
“我才没有，”Adam反驳道。  
那只小羊用他珠子一样的眼睛盯着Adam，它朝着Adam的方向伸了伸脖子，像是在品尝这边的空气。Hendo又向前走了一步，这次不管Adam怎么控制自己，还是忍不住迅速倒退了一步。更加陷进了那堆箱子里。  
“殿下，”Hendo的声音里还带着惊奇，“这可是只 _小羔羊_ 。”  
“我知道那是什么！”Adam从牙缝里回答。  
“殿下，”Hendo缓慢地开口，“你现在可是在一座 _牧羊场_ 里。”  
“如果你想让我待在房子里面的话，我绝对乐意。”  
“这是只 _小羔羊_ ，”Hendo突然不再显得惊奇了，他的表情变成了一种Adam认不出的表情。“摸摸。”  
“什么？我不！”  
“不摸就别想走了。”  
“你没权利要求我做什么。”  
“殿下，”Hendo看起来突然记起了自己的身份，他的脊背一下挺直了。他犹豫了一下，“可是它很……”他看起来正在仔细斟词酌句，“ _可爱_ ？”  
“我不管，”Adam毫无风度地反抗到。但他的话音还未落，农棚角落就传出了同样毫无风度的一声叫声。羊群们看起来要醒来了。  
Hendo肯定是看到他的眼睛瞥了一下。“轻轻摸一下，”他说，“很快。你得慢慢习惯它们，殿下。”  
“好吧，”Adam干巴巴地说。为了激励自己，他的大脑突然想到了在这种情况下，Studge会怎么说。不过这想法没什么帮助，因为Studge——他官方认证的最好的朋友早就知道了他是个巨型胆小鬼。所以他决定让自己专心去回忆这些年来Philippe用来骂他的那些花式巴西语脏话，不管是因为他迟到了，还是因为要在一次特别严重的流感后遮挡Adam的眼袋——事实证明这个想法有效果多了。 _你清醒一点，Lallana。_  
Hendo站得真他娘的远，Adam整整走了六步才走到他跟前，一边还要留意棚角里那群慢慢站了起来的羊羔们。其中有一只突然就出现在了Hendo脚边，Adam差点就停下了脚步。他深吸了一口气，然而这是个错误的决定，因为衰败的草的味道立刻就进入了他的鼻腔深处。  
他想，如果不算那些特别“羊”的部分，比如说头，比如说腿，那么它们看起来还是挺好摸的。简直像只无比蓬松的猫。  
他小心翼翼地伸出手指， _碰了一下羊_ 。  
在接下来的几秒里，他得出了两个鲁莽还不让他高兴地结论。  
第一个是，原来羊不会吃掉他。它的毛不像Adam想象的那么柔软，这是真的，但是当Adam把手插进它的毛里去，它连动都没动一下。  
第二个结论，这个更糟糕，那就是当他的脑海里出现“ _柔软_ ”这个词时，他的大脑选择了用这个词去描写Hendo眉间的点到他圆圆的鼻尖之间的那条线。  
这个画面好像是凭空出现的一样，当他抬起头来时突然就出现在他面前了。可能是因为昨天晚上这条线就抵在他的后颈后面的缘故吧。 _柔软_ ，他又想了一遍，这时他的眼睛做了一件傻事，它们在眼前的画面中，选择了直直看向了Hendo的嘴唇。 _停下_ ！他催促着自己随便看点别的什么，这时他得出了第三个结论，糟糕的结论：当Hendo看向他时，他发现原来Hendo的眼睛 _真的_ 超级蓝。不像之前说的Klopp的那种蓝——那种蓝像电流，像X射线——而是更加平静，更加深沉， _更加柔软_ ，就在这一刻，那种蓝是世界上最漂亮的蓝。  
他因为这几个神奇的结论而呆住了，甚至没有注意到小羊在Hendo的怀里扭了起来，把鼻子伸过来顶了顶Adam的胳膊，钻到了Adam的手下。  
Adam大喊一声倒退了一步，Hendo跟着笑了起来，就像他前一天时那样子，高高仰着下巴，好像要把他肺里的空气都笑出来似的。  
“别笑了！”Adam尖声叫到，但是Hendo还是笑个不停，他甚至扬起了一只手遮住了眼睛。其他的羊羔们受了惊，全都开始在棚子里绕起了圈圈，咩咩声此起彼伏，像一辆小型的，受惊的救护车。  
Adam不知道该往那边跑了，只好站在原地。他惊慌地用双臂抱紧了自己，然而Hendo _还在笑个不停_ 。等到他俯下身放下怀里的羊羔时，他才慢慢停下了笑声，然后他又一手叉着腰呵斥呵斥地喘了一会儿气。  
“别笑了，”Adam嘟囔着说。因为当Hendo站直身体时，他的笑声几乎是从全身传出来的。其实应该说是全身都在向外辐射笑声。而Adam一点也 _不_ 喜欢这笑声给他脉搏带来的效果。  
Hendo几个大步跨过惊慌的羊群，走到了他身边。  
“来吧，”他说，“最好让它们自己慢慢冷静下来。”他的手小心地挪到了Adam的肩膀后面。动作非常轻柔。当Hendo开始轻轻把他推向门口的方向时，Adam实在无法让自己反抗。刚刚照顾过小羊羔的Hendo肯定还在“小心模式”，因为他从来没有这么对待过Adam。  
他们并肩走过了农场。Adam的双手还抱在身边，因为每次他看向Hendo，或者是想着要看向Hendo，或是想到Hendo的周身还散发着的刚才那种纯洁的笑声，他就觉得自己的胃要翻个个儿了，这真是太 _让人害怕_ 了。  
走到后门口时，他们看到了Hendo妈妈在厨房里忙活的身影。Hendo停了一下脚步，但Adam已经开始把靴子往下踢了。  
“殿下，”Hendo咕哝地叫了他一声。Adam连纠正他的心都没有了，但他还是停了下来，只是他决定把地上盯出个窟窿。  
Hendo清了清嗓子，继续说道：“这里对你来说是最安全的地方了。”  
Adam抬起眼来向上斜视着他，希望这样能让Hendo的脸在他的视线里显得扭曲一点，也就能让他忘记“这张脸很漂亮”这个他刚刚发现的事情了。  
“羊太可怕了，”他宣布。  
Hendo的微笑还在。这一切都太悲剧了。  
“只要有我在，你不会有事的，殿下。”  
Adam这时推开后门走了进去。他害怕如果再在外面和Hendo多呆一会儿，他就会忍不住伸手去摸Hendo了。  
就这样，他先于Hendo走进了厨房，希望能利用这几秒的时间差把自己的表情改到比较……中立的状态。  
“早上好，”他用Adam王子的语气对厨房里的Hendo妈妈说道，“我来帮你做这个吧。”她正在给面团里加黄油，很多很多面团。这种机械的工作应该能让他用来麻木大脑，不去想其他的事了。  
他又等了几秒，等着Hendo进来，但Hendo一直没有出现。他讨厌那种心突然沉了下去的感觉。Hendo这是在避着他吗？  
“这些是干什么的？”他问道，为了转移自己的注意力。  
“我一会儿就要去送早餐了，”Liz嘟囔道，接着她好像注意到了Adam总是在盯着后门，“出什么事了？”  
“没什么，”Adam撒了个谎，“你需要帮忙吗？”  
“面包不用你帮忙了，”她和蔼地说，“不过我今天要做三个巧克力海绵蛋糕底座，你能帮我做这个吗？”  
Adam说，当然，他能帮，然后他想到，干什么能需要三个巧克力海绵蛋糕底座呀？接着，他后知后觉地想到，这肯定是善良的Liz为了让他遭受创伤的心灵能得到纾解才故意安排给他的活儿。对此他不知道该作何感想。

 

接下来的一天里Adam都没见到过Hendo。可是Hendo越是不在场，他的形象就越是会出现在Adam的头脑里。毕竟他可是朝Adam _笑_ 过了。还向他许诺说他会安全的。在经历过昨夜发生的事后，这些事情好像自带了一层别的意思。如果昨夜那种感觉才叫安全感的话，那么可以说Adam之前从来没有过安全感。  
Liz没给他多想的时间。Adam的下午是在各种蛋白霜和海绵蛋糕中度过的，每次他做完一个，Liz都能发明出一个新的品种给他。不过他很喜欢就是了。他喜欢在这个已经带上了家庭气息的厨房里待着，这里的木家具和舒服的空间感都让他喜欢。他也喜欢Liz叽叽喳喳的声音，虽然这声音并没有转移他注意力的效用。他本可以想着他自己是如何与死亡擦肩而过的，也可以想着他的父亲是如何躺在病床上的，可事实上，这些都不见了。他怎么也甩不掉昨夜的记忆：他的保镖是如何柔和地靠着他的后颈轻轻打鼾的。  
那天的下午过了很久后，久到就连Hendo的爸爸都回了家，桌上的三明治都被大块朵颐了之后，他才不得已接受了今天不会再看到Hendo的事实。他一下子躺倒在床上，床晃了晃。他感到了一阵空虚寂寞冷。他的头脑很累，像踩在迷雾里，所以当天早些时候他就已经决定了，他今天肯定会美美，好好地睡一觉。  
但睡意却一直也没来。  
他的脊背很冷。他尝试了好几招来解决这个问题，但所有的努力都是白费。他试着仰面睡觉，但感觉很奇怪，太伸展了，太暴露了。接着，他试着把绒被绕自己两圈，但这样一来呼吸时胸口总是很紧，他真的害怕自己睡到一半就窒息而亡了。他甚至还试了侧身睡，同时把枕头放在背后的姿势。但枕头太短了，也没温度，比起一个有温度的真人来说，简直就是辣鸡到了极点。  
其实在他躺下后的几个小时——对他来说是 _几年_ ——后，他就听到上述的有温度的真人进门的声音了。Adam能听到雨打在屋顶的声音，相比起来，他能听出来Hendo上楼时确实是蹑手蹑脚的。在那漫长又充满希望的几秒里，Adam以为Hendo会进房间来，他以为床会再次因为两个人的重量而陷下去。但在听到浴室门关起来的声音时，这希望就被掐断了，只剩下Adam对自己愤怒不已。  
他能听到Hendo在浴室里的所有动静，尽管Hendo听起来已经是很小心地在保持安静了。他能听到水流声下开浴液瓶盖的声音，还有他擦干身体时毛巾贴着他皮肤的声音。裸体Hendo的形象试图闯进Adam的大脑里，但他用尽了力气终于抵抗住了入侵。  
在那之后，楼下沙发弹簧的声音清晰地传了上来，他使劲竖着耳朵希望能听到楼下Hendo睡着后深沉的呼吸声，他想这声音有可能能给他带来一丝慰藉，可他什么也没听到。


	6. 第三章·下

“接待？”Adam把他脑子里的疑问讲了出来。  
“我们的兽医要结婚了，”Liz耐心地解释。  
“这我知道。”Adam突然想明白了。 _啊，原来这才是为什么我们昨天做了那么多蛋糕的原因_ 。他的手里拿着一整管给蛋糕镶边的奶油，一整个早上他扮演的角色都是给Liz打下手，帮Liz弄好她那个三层的巨型蛋糕。  
“非要选我们最忙的时候。”Hendo嘟囔了一句。这是他从外面的雨幕中走进房间后对Adam和Liz说的第一句话。他的额头上有一缕较长的头发因为被打湿了而平平地贴在上面。他看起来糟透了，Adam想，他眼睛下面那圈紫色这几天越来越重了。这肯定不会是那群羊太闹腾的缘故，因为那群羊是Adam所见过的最能被称之为Hendo _喜欢_ 的东西。  
“我们永远都最忙，”Liz慎重地回复到。  
“我去不了，”Hendo说，“我有命令要执行。”他意有所指地看了Adam一眼，然后坐在了厨房餐桌旁的一张椅子上。  
“Alby昨天跟你爸说了，他很欢迎Adam一起去。”Liz慈爱地看了Adam一眼，“或者应该说是你表哥Arthur。”  
Hendo一下坐直了身体。“绝对不行。”  
“嗨呀，”他妈妈反击到，“就让他去玩玩呗。还有，把你的早餐吃了。”  
“他现在在 _我的监护_ 下，”Hendo透过填了满嘴的面包抱怨道，“只要他还在我监管下，他就不能离开这个家。咱们镇太小了，有人会注意到他的。”  
“就一晚上。”  
“我花了 _很大力气_ 才搞好他的掩护身份——”  
“我人就在这呢！”Adam不满地说，面前的两人这时才停了下来。Adam有种感觉，像这样的谈话在他不在的时候肯定没少发生。“我想去。”  
“不行，”Hendo斩钉截铁地说。Adam瞪了他一眼。  
Hendo居然直直瞪了回来。  
“就因为——”Adam斟酌着开了口，“就因为 _你_ 不想让我去，不代表——”  
“这不是 _我想不想_ 的问题，”Hendo坚定地说，他几乎从来没有这么直接地跟Adam说过话，“这是你会不会安全的问题。”  
“你 _放松_ 点，”Adam说，“ _我好的很_ 。我会乔装打扮一下，这招向来都很管用。拜托了，我们走吧？就去一个小时？ _求你了_ ？”他实在是需要来上一杯啤酒，或者五杯。婚礼上怎么说也会有啤酒供应的吧，他是绝对不会允许Hendo剥夺这个解压的机会的。  
一直等到午餐的时候，Hendo才终于退却了。上车的时候他还磨磨蹭蹭的，开车下山时他也一直保持着沉默。  
“这下 _我爸_ 得留下了，”他突然说。  
“他得照看羊群嘛，对吧？”Adam坐在后座上懒洋洋地说，“总有人要干。”他的眼镜少见地让人心烦，在他鼻梁上颠来颠去。他的脖子还很痒。因为他能找到的唯一一件差不多能穿的衣服就是Hendo的一件羊毛翻领套头衫。反正他是绝对不会再穿那件斑马条纹T恤的，他已经把那件衣服放到一边，准备好日后挑个好日子烧掉它了。  
他感到一种奇异的兴奋感——第一，他就要离开农场了；第二，Hendo洗了澡，刮了脸，穿得是他能找见的最合适的衣服——一套黑色正装。这套衣服有些小了，害的Adam在过去的半个小时里都在思考当皇家保镖需要什么样的身材。  
Alberto Moreno的婚礼接待在镇上的市政大厅里举行，整座镇子和镇子周围的人都来了，街上被连成线的车辆堵得水泄不通。Hendo的妈妈把车停在了市政厅背后，那里是为他们这些甜点供应者专门留着的停车位。Adam一个下午都在装饰蛋糕，其中最值得一提的是他学到了各种糖霜的使用方法。那个巨大的结婚蛋糕底部的花纹还是他挤上去的呢。好吧，有一部分是。  
他们到达时正要上晚餐。Adam在Hendo和Liz中间，他们在一张长桌前落了座。Adam已经不指望能跟Hendo聊个天了，看起来Hendo在这样的情境下更加铁板一块了。Adam现在只想着怎么把自己的餐桌礼仪改一改，好在Liz把自己介绍给同桌人时不至于显得太突出。不过总的说来，他还是很高兴自己终于能重新参加一场 _真正的派对_ 的。  
他承认，这场派对比起他参加的上一场派对可亮堂多了——上次是在夜店那次，并最终以那个男人和他纹着大花的手臂收场。而且比起皇宫里举办的大部分宴会来说也要好得多。首先，所有参加的人都要快活得多；其次，彩带和小彩灯挂满了房间，大厅两边的篮球框中间也挂满了，使整个房间显得五颜六色的——这样的装饰让这个地方看起来一点也不像市政厅了。  
Adam很喜欢这气氛——每个角落都热热闹闹的，他的眼睛放在哪里都不会无聊，他可以就放松地靠在椅背上， _什么_ 也不想。  
“想喝点酒吗？”他转过脸问Hendo。  
Hendo看起来神经一下绷起来了。“我不喝酒。”  
“我早该想到，”Adam叹了口气站了起来。  
角落里有一处卖啤酒的小摊，只有一种啤酒可卖，但Adam已经不在意这些了，他把自己的零钱递了出去。  
当Adam端着两杯啤酒放在他们桌上时，Hendo动了动嘴。  
“别担心，”Adam赶快说，“不是给你的。”  
Hendo发出了不赞成的声音。Adam开心地向他笑了笑，挑了一杯啤酒握在了双手间。在趴下去吸酒喝前，他终于积累了足够的勇气。他又把脸转回去面对着Hendo，“高兴点吧！”  
Hendo眨了眨眼，像在说 _Excuse me_?  
Adam靠过去放低了声音说，“你妈妈都告诉我了，你怎么跟Alby认识的。你们还是 _小孩_ 时就认识了，所以他说不定觉得你回家来就是专门为了参加他的婚礼的。你该表现得高兴点。”  
“我在工作，”Hendo厉声回答。  
Adam终于尝到了他第一口酒，并立刻感到自己身体放松了许多。这酒尝起来可比普通的啤酒酸多了。  
“好吧，”他冷冰冰地说，“反正我是尽力了。”他又喝了一口，但两口酒就足够让他失去控制力。“你为什么 _不_ 喜欢这儿？”他对上了Hendo冷冷的瞪视，“这儿是个 _好地方_ ，Hendo。这儿每个人都很 _好_ ，你父母很可爱，乡村的风景也很美。我是说，这儿还有你 _喜欢_ 的羊。到底发生了什么，会让你这么讨厌这个地方？”他无法自制地靠近Hendo想要听清他的答案。  
“你想跟我换吗？”Hendo不满地嘟囔道。而当他看到这个问题可能得到一个肯定的答案时，只能无奈地摇了摇头。“镇子太小了。所以我离开了。”  
Adam感到自己歪了歪头。“离开去当个皇家保镖吗？”他奋力拼起了Hendo这话的后续。  
“去当兵了，”Hendo狠狠地说，很明显，他被Adam的话冒犯到了。Adam有些愧疚，因为他之前明明是知道这点的——在军队参加过正式训练是加入皇家保安队伍的必要条件。  
“……然后才去了皇宫？”  
“去了阿富汗，”Hendo冷冷地说。这场谈话就这么结束了，Adam也没有那么多时间去多想什么。  
然而当他把视线挪回啤酒上时， _阿富汗_ 这个词却不停地在他的脑海中盘旋。 _他参过战？可他怎么从来也不提？_  
透过他的眼角，他看到Hendo扬起手放在了一边肩膀上，小心地朝后扭了扭，那感觉是他的肩膀很僵硬。这个动作比他坐下来后所做的所有动作加起来都要大。  
等到一圈人都讲完话时，Adam已经解决了他的两杯啤酒，并且又去买了一杯回来。他的头脑已经开始飘了，耳边也嗡嗡地响，这是个好征兆，也是个坏征兆。说好，是因为酒精开始发挥作用了。说坏，是因为平常这一点儿量是完全不足以让他感到这么醉的。  
最后一个演讲的是Alberto。他全程都兴高采烈的，他向人群做着各种手势，给大家讲着他是怎么遇到了他的新娘Lilia，他们是怎么发觉真爱的，讲他们的孩子，讲那是他一生中最高兴的时刻……他讲啊讲，讲啊讲，讲，啊，讲。最后Adam终于放弃了聆听。但他被Lilia看着Alberto的样子迷住了，Lilia散发着 _幸福的光_ ，她的样子好像Alberto在他的眼里完美无缺似的。  
Adam麻木地想到了自己那场注定要到来的婚礼——他的结婚对象一定是个能给外交带来好处的人，有着完美的礼节，无时无刻都能保持体面。当然了，让Adam _喜欢_ 肯定是前提条件。但 _爱慕_ ？  
_我是嫉妒了_ ，他意识到， _我嫉妒他们的自由_ 。  
他把视线转到了眼前的玻璃杯上，在一阵突如其来的愤怒里，他一口气喝下了一半。  
他的头脑一下子更晕乎了，他转过头来准备接着骚扰Hendo，谁让Hendo此刻离得最近呢。可是等他转过去后才发现，Hendo不在那里。  
他迅速扭着脖子寻找起了Hendo的身影，脖子扭得太快了，发出了咯噔的声音。他的眼睛飘去了长桌后面的人群里——现在人们都在低着头欣赏刚上桌的甜点——因为Hendo _从来_ 不会走得太远。然而这次他却花了出乎意料长的时间才在人群中找到了Hendo的肩膀，Adam一下 _担心_ 了起来。  
他扭了扭身体，从肩膀看过去，这才绕过了刚才的盲点。Hendo就在那里：他回到了刚才买酒的那个角落，当Adam眯起眼睛想看得更清楚时，他发现啊Hendo在 _微笑_ 。他在对着面前一位有着柔滑的深色过肩长发的女人微笑。  
那种胸口一紧的感觉又回来了。不仅回来了，而且让他难受。到了这个程度，Adam只能不情愿地承认自己现在是实打实的嫉妒了。他嫉妒了，是因为他被自己曾经厌恶的保镖意外地抱着睡了一觉，他 _很享受_ 那感觉，而现在他的大脑无法接受会有别人像他一样幸运了。  
他朝前坐了坐，引起了Liz的注意。  
“Hendo聊得很开心啊，”他尽量让自己平稳地说。他向Hendo的方向扬了扬头，指引着Liz的目光看过去。  
Liz看到那一幕时脸上突然转换成的愉悦表情，在那一瞬间，可以说是Adam长这么大以来最怕看到的东西了。  
“啊，对呀，”Liz笑着说，“我们 _一直_ 都想把他俩撮合到一起去。”  
“ _一直_ ？”Adam噎住了。 _我们_ ？他重新看向了Hendo，Hendo _还在笑着_ 呢。  
愤怒像火焰一样升了起来，烧过他的胸口，一直烧上了他的颈子和脸颊，紧紧地攥着他。  
我才没有嫉妒呢，他想。但他被啤酒浸泡过的大脑却在说：嫉妒！嫉妒！你就是嫉妒了！  
Hendo在对着笑的那个女士——Adam确实认为她是个女士，单身的那种，因为她穿得很漂亮，仪态也很端庄，Adam知道这就是单身女士的标志——也回了Hendo一个微笑。  
他压抑住了强烈的想要在椅子上当场萎靡掉的冲动。这一天本来过得好好的，怎么突然就拐到岔道上去了？为什么他 _现在_ 才发觉原来他最不喜欢的那个人的怀抱却竟然是他最想依靠的？  
_依靠？_ 这个感性的选词让他有些惊奇。就在此时，Hendo结束了他的谈话，并转头来看向了Adam。Adam甚至都没有改变表情的时间。他当时正斜着身子，满脸绝望，因为他的内心正压抑着想要走到Hendo身边，伸出双臂环抱着他的想法。而Hendo把他的样子看了个清清楚楚。  
太迟了，这下Hendo都知道了。他 _铁定_ 是知道了，因为他的微笑当时就消失了。接着他朝Adam走了回来。  
Adam的脑子转得不够快了，事实上，他的脑子根本就转不动了。直到Hendo走到他身边，俯下身来靠近他对他说话。  
“我去检查了，”他缓慢地说，“那些啤酒，”他朝Adam面前的三个空杯子点头示了示意，“是当地出产的。酒精浓度相当于烈酒。”  
“那为什么，”Adam想要轻声回复，但嘴里的单词却模糊成了一片，“他们要 _一杯一杯_ 地卖？”  
Hendo紧紧地抿起了嘴唇，只剩下了一条线。“我得带你回家。”  
Adam简直不敢相信他的运气。他看着Hendo跟自己妈妈说了些什么，接着他妈妈就用最最可怜的那种眼神看了他。但Adam现在一点也不在乎，因为几秒种后，Hendo就又要全神贯注地照顾他了。  
“殿下，”他低声叫到，“我现在扶你起来，抓紧我。”  
Adam从来没有这么愿意服从别人的命令。在Hendo扶他起来的时候，他可以借此抓紧Hendo背后的衣服，并从指节下感受到Hendo的温度了。Hendo终于又回到了他的私人空间里——Hendo脖子上的肌肉随着动作一收一放，距离Adam的嘴唇只有咫尺之间，Adam感觉到自己这一刻充满了 _活力_ 。  
暗恋能在一天的时间里恶化得这么快吗？他有时间去思考这问题，也有时间在Hendo扶他上车前紧紧贴着Hendo。他被Hendo塞进了前排座椅上，在这位置上他有幸欣赏到了前车灯打在Hendo脸上，为颧骨投下深深阴影的景象。他产生了非常不体面的想法：他想用手去划过那些沟壑，然而他的世界正在慢慢变得模糊。  
“这玩意儿，”他抱怨道，“ _太太太_ 烈了。”  
Hendo爬上了驾驶座，把车门砰地关上了，整辆车都跟着震了一下。  
Adam王子正在强行爬上Adam的喉头，而Adam已经醉到无法控制了。  
“我毁了你的下午，”他说，“非常抱歉。”  
Hendo哼了一声，吉普车轰隆隆地响了起来。  
司机室的灯灭掉后，Adam重新尝试了一次。  
“你刚才聊得很开心吧？”他问，“跟你的朋友？”  
Hendo沉默了一会儿才突然开口，语气带着惊讶，好像他今天下午跟很多人聊过天似的。“ _Bec?_ ”  
_小名_ ，Adam感觉好像被人一拳揍在了肚子上， _能给她起小名说明他肯定很喜欢她_ 。  
车子摇晃了起来，Adam抓住了屁股下的座位。接着，他们开始爬上了山路。Adam虽然喝醉了，但他还不至于醉到不省人事。他还是能感觉到车剧烈的晃动。每次车身倾斜都让他觉得自己的器官一件一件地散开飞了出去。到了这会儿，他觉得自己的耳朵都已经不在脑袋上了。那个假眼镜终于从他鼻梁上掉了下去，不知掉在了车厢的哪里。  
“你问我妈了，”突然间，Hendo严厉地说道，“对不对？关于Rebecca？”  
Adam的头在肩膀上磕了一下。“ _额嗯嗯嗯_ ，”他呻吟着，“她说大家都盼着你们两个能在一起。”  
“我们连 _约会_ 都没约过，”Hendo说，“她是我 _最好的朋友_ 。从 _八岁_ 起周围人就一直在说了。 _你别听我妈的_ 。”  
“至少你还 _有的选_ ，”Adam反驳到，他的脑子里想着的是刚刚过去的婚礼，是新娘散发着的幸福的光，是Hendo紧紧箍着他的胳膊。“选择结婚对象。你还能有爱情，有些人就没这个机会。”  
“那也没见你，”Hendo强硬地回答，“少招蜂引蝶。”  
Adam的胸口出现了一个黑洞，把他所有的内脏都吸进去了。  
在他脑海里，Hendo怀里的那个位置不知怎么地变成了 _他的_ 。而他本已经确定了Hendo从来也没有想过要抱着任何人睡觉，让其他人占据 _他的_ 位置的，可突然间，这个想法变得苍白了。  
车子爬山的速度突然加快了，Adam想这八成是与Hendo忽然的怒气有关。车开到这个速度，Adam不得不紧紧抓住座椅了，可在酒意下，他的大拇指却屡屡从坐垫上滑下去。  
他本积攒了些怒气了，可他的脑袋这时撞上了车门框，他叫了出声。  
Hendo看起来好像完全忘记了他还坐在旁边。车子猛地一个急刹，几乎停了下来，感觉整辆车都竖了起来似的。  
“殿下，”Hendo恐慌地叫到，“对不起，我——”  
“快 _走吧_ ，”Adam喘着说道，他的头还是一阵天旋地转。  
“不，我——”  
“别，”Adam请求道，“别说你不是故意的。我没怪你，我不怪你。”  
他感到Hendo还在尝试着在车里转过身来。“殿下，我——”  
“回家，”Adam一边命令一边用手掌揉着脸，好让自己清醒一点，“ _现在_ 。”  
接下来的路程里谁也没有说话。Adam不知道他是不是太醉了，所以刚刚才没注意到Hendo对他的态度。不过他确实意识到了他以前从来没有真正注意过Hendo的态度。  
_他觉得我很放荡，_ 他木木地想， _他不想跟我有什么瓜葛。当然了，他从来也没想过。我为什么要想象和他在一起这么_ 蠢 _的事情呢？_  
车停了下来，从他艰难抬起的眼皮下，Adam看到了前方亮着的窗户。 _终于到了_ 。  
他抬起手打开了车门，可他的腿却没接收到要下车的信号，于是他掉下座位，趴在了地上。  
过了几秒他才意识到了这个情境。等他听到Hendo的咒骂，还有Hendo从另一边驾驶室跳出来的声音时，他才实实在在感觉到了手掌被尖锐的石砾硌着的感觉，还有膝盖上湿湿的感觉，还有他肺里冰冷的空气的感觉。  
他翻了个身坐在了地上，一脸惊异地把手掌举在了眼前。他血液里的酒精一定麻木了他的痛感，因为借着车灯，他能看到手掌上已经有血在向下流了。  
“我站不起来了，”他满含讶异地说道。  
“ _Adam_ ，”有什么软软的东西搭在了他肚子上，他意识到那是Hendo的手。  
_我在流血呢_ ，他迷迷糊糊地想， _他叫了我的名字_ 。  
另一只手从他另一边肋骨旁穿了过去。他抬起头来，看到黄色的车灯侧着打在Hendo的脸上，留下了一层阴影。Hendo的脸突然间离他好近。  
下一秒他就被拉了起来。  
也许一切都源于Hendo抱着他时轻柔的动作。当Adam后来再回想起当时发生的事时，他认为一定是Hendo的动作引发了一切。Hendo毫不费力地就把他拉了起来，好像他没有重量似的。可他的动作却很小心，就像他抱起小羊时一样。Adam愿意认为一切 _自然而然_ 就发生了。  
Adam _不愿意_ 认为，一切之所以发生，是因为Hendo的身体贴着他的，散发着暖和的温度，而Adam突然之间产生了一种无法抑制的冲动：他想要让Hendo知道他是 _真的在意_ 。  
所以，当他终于站了起来后，他的双臂还挂在Hendo的脖子两边，这时他踮起脚朝前吻上了Hendo的嘴巴。他还在不断踮着脚尖，倾斜着自己的身体。这使得他们失去平衡狼狈地抱在一起移动了几步，嘴巴也离开了对方。  
虽然他们退了好几步，但Adam的手臂还抱着Hendo的脖子，Hendo的胳膊也还搭在Adam的腰上。  
Adam瞅准了这个机会——在他的脑海里，他的嘴唇还贴在Hendo嘴上——重新吻了上去。他调整好自己的身体，好让自己更好地贴上Hendo。Hendo的手缓缓地改变位置，完全环住了Adam的躯干。他的手肘紧紧挨着Adam，那种压力好像在鼓励着他张开嘴巴，好让Hendo能够好好地吻他。  
Hendo的嘴唇很温暖，Adam甚至能在上面尝到自己嘴巴里酒精的味道。他连大气都不敢出，生怕会让Hendo改变抱他的方式，或者是打乱这个吻缓慢的节奏。他已经失去了思考的能力，完全失去了，因为当Hendo的嘴唇从他的嘴唇上碾过时，它们好像会黏着他的嘴唇似的，这种摩擦力形成了一道电流，从他的脊柱一路流了下去。  
他的肺在他窒息前重新连接上了他的大脑，让他好一阵吃惊。他吸了一大口气，他能感到自己的肋骨靠在Hendo坚硬的胸口起起伏伏，因为他们之间连呼吸的空间都没有留下。  
“Hendo，”他喘着气轻轻叫到，“Hendo，我——”  
不管他是想说什么都不重要了，因为这次是Hendo靠过来吻上他，截断了他想说的话。Hendo吻了 _他_ ，借着这个想法带来的颤栗，Adam吻了回去。他使出了全身的力气，用舌头去吻，然后用牙齿轻轻去噬咬Hendo的嘴唇。这让Hendo发出了一声像被人掐住脖子似的声音，那声音听起来很 _饥渴_ ，足够让Adam开始思考如果他们两个不放开这个美妙的吻的话会发生什么，也足以让Hendo停下了动作。  
Adam感觉到Hendo突然僵硬了起来，但他此时太投入了——他不愿意放开Hendo。他把脸放在了Hendo的颈窝里，Hendo热乎乎的气息正喷在他的嘴唇上。Adam刚才跪在了又湿又冷的地上，所以他的膝盖现在一片湿，但他知道此刻颤抖的身体不全是因为这个原因。Hendo吞了口口水，他脖子上的肌肉随着隆起了一瞬。在这沉默的间隙里，Adam想： _我们干了什么呀。_  
“现在带我进去吧，”他轻声说。


	7. 第四章 上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章过于甜蜜，翻着翻着不禁悲从中来，所以更晚了！（借口  
> 我看的时候的BGM是《靠近一点点》和《I Wish I Was in New Orleans》——莫名地契合（。 推荐给大噶hhh

**第四章**

Hendo正在犹豫，而Adam _感受到了_ 。Hendo借屏息紧绷着身体挨在他身旁，限制着彼此间的接触。但Adam还搂着他呢。他们怎么可能 _动_ 得了呢？

持续紧绷着，Hendo退了一步，又把Adam拽到身后。Adam不太确定自己的腿还能以正确的方式移动，他的膝关节和踝关节好像在混乱的神经信息作用下纠缠不清。还是酒精的作用？抑或是因为震惊，大概？

“ _走吧_ ，”Hendo轻声道，正对着他的耳朵，“ _拜托了_ 。”

 _我做不到啊_ ，Adam想。 _如果开始移动我会想再吻你的。那可不会让我走得更快。_

恍惚之间，Hendo稍微把他抱了起来，设法帮着他上了台阶，手指还紧搂着他的胸肋。Adam的小腿骨还是撞到了阶梯，但他甚至都没意识到疼痛。

厨房的灯还亮着。为了躲避亮光，Adam选择把脸埋进Hendo的黑色衣领里。Hendo对他的行为发出一声咕哝，他的重心现在恐怕是完全挪了个位置，考虑到Adam花了多大的力气吊在他身上。

Adam被安置在了某件事物上。根据它楔入他肩胛骨下方的方式，Adam认出了这是什么——那个沙发。

然而，他还是没有放手。他 _不能。_ Adam一边想着，一边伸手把Hendo拉了下来。

 _他闻起来有人味了。_ 他想，徘徊在清醒边缘，对着Hendo的衬衫猛吸了几大口气。 _终于！_

“Adam，”Hendo低声叫道。Adam能感知到他的手离开了自己，转而支在沙发靠垫上把身体撑了起来。但他起不来，因为Adam还在拽着他。“放手。”

Adam不想按他说的做。他想搂着Hendo直到他们再次一同入睡。但Hendo又接着小声说了一句“ _听话_ ”，然后Adam就不情不愿地把手放开了。

他翻了个身——好像他真能接着站起来、或者做点别的什么似的，这才发现屋里不只有他们两个人。

“你们俩看起来真 _黏糊_ 啊。”Hendo的爸爸开玩笑说，在放着水壶的那头。

Adam感受到从Hendo身上辐射出来的寒潮从那边席卷了整个房间。

“我只是说……”Brian急忙开口解释。

“他需要吃点东西。”Hendo生硬地打断，“我们还有吐司吗。”

Adam又翻身到俯趴的姿势。他听见、而不是意识到自己悲叹的声音，然后就失去了知觉。

 

* * *

 

 

他在一个不同的角度醒来。他分明记得在一切陷入黑暗前自己是把脸搡在沙发上的，手也因为被压在肚皮下的扭曲姿势而已经快麻了。

突然，没有那么多挤压感了。他的脖子被正确地安放在沙发弹簧上，但身体的另一头倒像有两个关节错位了。

他在惊叹中享受了好一会儿的平和安宁。这时，头疼像一把大锤似的，突如其来、一点儿也不含糊地砸向了他的天灵盖。他呜咽着蜷缩起身子。

 _毯子_ ？他身上绝对盖了个什么，一动就能注意到。他用手摸了一把，感觉很柔软，然后又勉强把眼睛睁开一条缝来确认了一下。有人——大概是某个圣人吧，把他放到了一个粗略的平躺复苏体位，还给他盖了一条毯子。Adam本来想笑出声的，如果不是他嘴里的味道像最近被洗发水涮了一道的话。

还有，在沙发旁边的地上，放着一杯Adam见所未见的特大号杯子，里面盛着水。要是他能撑到够着它就好了。

他把整个身子再缩起来一点，然后试着睁开眼睛。他自己本来觉得“喝醉了的Adam”睡不太久，可是外面天居然已经亮了。这可就是，一个小型奇迹了：他居然睡了 _好几个小时_ ，特别是考虑到沙发 _极其不舒适的特质_ 。

Hendo正四平八稳地坐在房间那头的扶手椅上。当然了。他睡着了，但是姿势呈现出一种奇怪的角度——他的腰向前弯着，脸撑在紧握的拳头上，手肘居然还是笔直地挺着。看来他不太可能睡了很久。

_他吻了我。_

想到这个，Adam就等着懊悔袭上心头。这总会发生；他总会让别人进入他的世界，然后后悔。要是他能突然找回那种迫切希望在接下来滞留在这座羊山上的日子里，Hendo都能离他远远地呆着的那种感觉，那可就能解决他一大把的问题了。

然而，没有任何懊悔的感觉。Adam反而开始遐想起Hendo搭在自己大腿上的温柔的手，他眉间的浅浅皱痕，他还没有换下来的昨天的衣服；还有，毫无疑问，是他给盖上了毯子，让自己继续安睡。

 _我应该生气的。_ Adam想， _我应该对他觉得可以对我很温柔而愤怒。_

他又等着愤怒的来临。可它还是没出现。

现在就有两次了。两次——完全是意外的两次，他都让Hendo温柔地进入了自己的私人空间。他的内心在每次乱搞之后的清晨都让他感到可悲和尴尬的部分，如今却……

 _但每次宿醉未醒时我都会憎恨 **一切** 呀。但看看现在。这绝不是喜爱。_他坚决地告诉自己，胸膛里却充斥着怪异的花开烂漫般的情感，沉甸甸的，压在他虚弱的胃上，事实上搞得他很不舒服。想到这，他顿了一下。 _但离爱也不远了？_

Hendo偏偏挑了这个时候醒来。他的脸从手上一滑，呼吸也急转为一声鼻哼。Adam爱死了他的指关节在脸上留下的红印，以至于根本没想再闭上眼装睡。

Hendo朝他眨眨眼。Adam又缩回了毯子里。他能看出来，Hendo的眼睛在一点、一点慢慢清醒。

 _他要花好一会儿才能醒过来呢，_ 他想， _是吧。_

“早上好。”他用沙哑的声音问候道。

Hendo小幅度甩了一下头。他的头发还保持着因参加婚宴而用发胶抹得平平整整的状态。但Adam已经习惯了它们蓬松着而有点毛茸茸的样子。

_这是什么。我 **喜欢** 他的头发毛茸茸的样子？我要怎么才能停下这些鬼念头？_

“你还好吗？”Hendo简洁地反问。

“我要死了。”Adam承认，“但其实也没有比平时糟太多。”

Hendo的头又靠回扶手椅靠背的毛绒顶端。“天啊。”他咕哝着，缓慢地用手揉着脸。

“对不起。”Adam道了歉，因为这完全是他的错嘛。昨晚确实有一个瞬间酒精开始冲击他的大脑，那时他本可以不接着喝的，然后他们就可以留在派对上 _而不会接吻了_ 。

他的内心依然充满了混乱的感受，关于他到底对最后这一点有多后悔。不过，毫无疑问，那不会让 _一切_ 变得更复杂。

“是我的错，”Hendo的声音透过手掌传出，“我早该知道那不是普通的啤酒。 _见鬼_ 。”

“我有那么难堪吗？”Adam问。他伸手去拿旁边地上的水杯，但没够到。用手肘把自己撑起来的尝试也被手臂上可能曾经是肌肉的东西现在变成了果冻这一事实破坏了。“我是说，”然后那句话就这么被吐了出来，就像那不是什么大问题一样，“我们确实 _接吻_ 了。”

但那确实是一件大事，对Adam来说，因为他从没在吻过别人之后还留下如此 _充满喜爱_ 的反响；对Hendo来说，大概也是个 _大_ 问题，至少他短暂的、凝固了一样的沉默让Adam如此相信。

Hendo直直地跳起来，再次揉揉脸，伴随着嘟囔了句什么听起来像是“…… _还没撑过一个 **星期**_ ”之类的话，然后挣扎着朝厨房走去。他一把拍下烤面包机的启动杆，很用了点力气。Adam盯着他看，有点被逗乐了，因为Hendo正在厨房里气壮山河地走来走去。使劲砸下烧水壶的开关。大力锯着橱柜里取出的面包。

 _估计，_ Adam想， _和王子亲亲大概没写在他的合同里。_

他又试了一遍坐起来，这次比上次成功了一点。他等了一会儿，直到重心不晃来晃去，然后再试了一次。“我们 _确实_ 接吻了。不是吗？”

Hendo看起来好像更生气了。他扭过头去不看Adam，只盯着壶里正在沸腾水。Adam能真实地看到他脖子上的青筋跳动。

通常来说，Adam _活着_ 就是为了惹Hendo生气。这就是这整件事的悲哀所在了：他现在愿意付出一切来让Hendo再吻他一次。

“我们能不能，”烤好的吐司跳了起来，香味钻进了Adam的鼻子。他开始流口水了，虽然胃还在哀鸣。“谈谈这个。”

公平地说，Adam也已经差不多知道Hendo的答案了。

Hendo把面包片堆在盘子里，转过身朝他大步流星地走过来。Adam思考了一下如果他能对头天晚上的大事件多保持五十秒的缄默不言，是不是就还能得到面包抹黄油的待遇。

与其说是盘子被递给了他，不如说他是勉强逮到了盘子。老实说，甚至不只是逮到——在他宿醉反应的眼中沙发上到处都是散落的吐司。

Hendo此时已经出了起居室，再次回到厨房，走到了后门。他一边取挂钩上的外套，一边转过身来。

“你感觉怎么样？”他问道。

Adam希望这次，这是一个真心实意的关于他健康状况的问题。没有足够的力气来好好和Hendo对峙一番实在是太恼人了。

“我愿意用我的王国来换一片阿司匹林。”他没好气地说。上一次说这句最爱的俏皮话感觉已经是几年以前了。

Hendo似乎得到了想要的回答。不过转瞬之间，他的眉头又皱起来了一点。

冥冥之中，Adam奇迹般地明白了他的意思。他拿起面包片，把它的一角塞进嘴里。

Hendo满意地哼了一声，从后门消失了。

Adam一下把面包吐出来。他的胃正在严重地翻搅。他颤颤巍巍地站起来，艰难地迈向厨房的垃圾箱，把面包往里一倒，然后小心翼翼地确保自己把盘子放回了桌上，做出自己吃完了的样子。

他突然改变了立刻上楼的主意，转而前倾着身子，从厨房的窗户向外眺望。

但这时Hendo早就走远了。显然，Adam也不明白自己到底想看到什么，真的。

最后他不得不手脚并用爬上楼梯。

 _我再也不喝酒了_ ，他想，挣扎着在淋浴花洒下站直。 _再。也。不。_

洗完澡之后，他终于感觉活过来了一点。一边换好衣服，他一边感到小床对他发出热情的召唤，但他抵抗住了。他真不敢相信，自己竟然在抵抗宿醉后小睡的诱惑，为了Hendo。

_但我得跟他谈谈。我需要 **有人** 告诉我这是怎么了。_

让他极度沮丧的是，在他又摇摇晃晃地成功走回楼下时，Hendo正在厨房里搬东西——和他爸一起。

“Liz说她会在镇公所里帮一整天的忙，把东西都打扫干净，”Brian高高兴兴地说，“所以我们要开始自己做午饭啦！”

 _妙着啊_ ，Adam想，内心一半依然很失望，一半却有些惊叹。 _他把他爸拽了进来，所以我就不能伏击他了。暂时。_

他稍微朝Brian点点头，然后向正在水池边切西红柿的Hendo走去。他半是期望在这五秒的路程内会有一句聪明的开场白自动浮现。然而他宿醉的大脑非常令人失望。最后，他只是停在Hendo身侧，看他处理西红柿。

 _真浪漫啊_ ，他乏味地想。

Hendo清清喉咙，然后Adam又干了一遍蠢事——他抬起头，双眼违背了他的意愿，开始描绘着Hendo的面部线条：他的脸颊，有着高而饱满的边缘，在面部两侧投下可见的阴影。Adam接着往下看，目光正好着落在Hendo突出的下嘴唇上。

他过了好几秒才意识到Hendo说了话。

“呃——”他试图解释一下。

Hendo没有看他，只是非常、非常专注地盯着他的西红柿。

“我的外衣右口袋。”他嘟囔道。

Adam的目光滑向他那还是被挂在后门边的外套。他又看了Hendo一眼——对方也再一次没有看回来，然后跨过他走向衣架。就是那件在他们行驶途中Hendo非正式赠与他的夹克。

当Adam终于走到衣架旁，并笨拙地回过身来、发现Hendo没在看着他时，他仍不知道自己在隐隐期待着什么。他的手摸到了塑料包装，摸到一个盒子，最后掏出了一包阿司匹林。他把它平放在手上，花了好一会儿才真正理解自己 _看到了_ 什么：他看见包装盒上还覆着塑料薄膜，价格标签也还有点歪斜地好好贴在边角。然后，他才明白过来为什么Hendo刚才穿着他的外勤夹克出门，而不是那一套他已经看熟了的牧场行头。

_他去给我买阿司匹林了。_

他这一次看回Hendo，感觉自己下巴的关节也放松了下来。他的脖颈、他的胸膛里，都感受到融融的暖意。他的宿醉可能衍生出了一种不常有的情感。还有那个 _吻_ 。但不管怎么说，这还是没法改变Adam现在哑口无言、而Hendo还在无比专注于那堆他妈的西红柿上这一事实。

不过这样一来，Adam也找到了再次回到水池旁的借口。他从沥水盘上捞起一个玻璃杯，往里倒满水。

“谢谢。”他试图开口，但声音可能还是颤抖的。 _我以后绝对要对你多多引用《理查三世》。_

Hendo顿了一下，然后接着去切他的西红柿。Adam有预感这会是他唯一能得到的回应，可是这对他胸腔里飘飘然的感觉于事无补。它也没能阻止他再试一次。

“不我说真的，”他又说，这次更肯定了一点，“谢谢。”

这一次，Hendo停下手里的动作，瞟了他一眼——这个眼神可以极其明确地翻译为： _别。客。气。_

Adam这下心满意足地转过身去帮Brian的忙了——后者正在忙不迭地让自己看上去很忙，仿佛还惊叹于这之前就已经昭然若揭的一切。

 

* * *

 

 

事情在晚餐前没有好转。在晚餐后，甚至变得更糟了。

在他们四个一起就坐在餐桌旁之前，Adam已经恢复得差不多了。这是几天来的第一次，Hendo和Adam都没有生气地坐在一起，说真的；而且也不是在婚礼上。Liz回家的时候，Hendo和他爸爸做的蔬菜咖喱——完全没要Adam帮助，他也不想还得告诉他们咖喱不在自己的技能解锁清单上——已经放在了桌上，而她决定滔滔不绝地谈论头一晚的盛事。

Adam试图把注意力集中到她身上，他真的想这么做的，但是Hendo正穿着一身奇异的、明显是从衣柜里还能穿的衣服里拼凑出的行头：一件芥末黄卫衣，外面套着红色格子衫。Adam确信衬衫是应该穿在卫衣下面的，但他也知道，考虑到他刚来那天穿的东西，他也没资格评判这个。再说，这层层叠叠的衣料让Hendo看起来更不可思议地好抱了。胡茬也在他那昨天还令人震惊地刮得干干净净的脸上再次冒了出来。

所以Adam假装听得很认真（“你妈妈人 _真好_ 。”他真这么说了，作为当天下午在拥挤的厨房里和Hendo展开交谈的一系列尝试之一），并放松地瘫在椅子上，还一边拌着他的一大盘咖喱和米饭。自从尝试下咽吐司之后他还什么都没吃呢， _都快饿死了_ 。

他正期待着大快朵颐，非常期待，直到Liz说：“看到你和Rebecca还处得这么好我好高兴啊，Jordan。”

……然后Adam突然胃口尽失，再一次。Hendo的叉子当啷一声掉在盘子上，看起来很有可能是被他故意扔出去的。

“她 _原来是_ 我最好的朋友。”Hendo不耐烦地说。

“我们 _知道啊_ ！”Liz轻快地说，“但你们上次见面已经过了很久了嘛。你知道她现在在城里上班吗？总之，我们——”

“ _我们？_ ”Hendo问，语气预示着某人即将面临的厄运。

“——都觉得你俩也许可以……一起去喝个咖啡什么的。然后，”她眨了眨眼，“聊聊近况。现在镇上有咖啡馆了，你知道吗？那还挺舒适的。”

“ _妈。_ ”Hendo一点也不亲切地打断道。

“Liz。”Biran也加进来。他的平静里有某种严肃的意味，某种与他的性格不符的情绪引得Adam也抬起头来。

什么东西攥住了他的胃底，愈来愈紧：Brian就在这里，不是吗，在他们昨晚回来的时候？他只要一抬眼、透过窗户，就会看见发生的一切。

这一出乎意料的维度的吵闹导致Adam的脊柱开始发麻——是害怕吗？还是更像是尴尬。不管是哪种，现在咖喱的气味真实地引起了他的厌恶，所以他下意识地把盘子一推，它在桌面划出尖锐的吱声。

“呃，”他开口，用了一会儿才反应过来自己干了啥，“我有点，”他环顾餐桌，试图寻求帮助，却只收获了同等震惊的眼神反馈。 _这下好了_ ，他想， _任性王子又卷土重来了_ 。“还有点不舒服。不能。”他快速站起来，椅子腿尖叫着划拉过瓷砖。“抱歉。”

他转过身，三步并作两步地离开了。他们一家的对话也许还会继续，但至少他用不着听见了。

 _到底是什么这么困扰我呢？_ 他思索着，选择坐在床边，而不是直接躺上去。一切归根结底都是因为Hendo。他只是呆在那里，就突然能给予Adam激增的安全感和信任感，这真的很令他困惑。也许这种感觉一直都存在。也许Adam对此早已习以为常。也许在内心某处，Hendo在意他，相当在意。而正当Adam终于汇报了同等的在乎的时候，某个青梅竹马突然就冒出来要把他抢走了？

 _天啊，_ 他想着， _为什么非得是 **Hendo** 。_

不过他想得越久——他确实躺下来盯着天花板想了很多，这个念头也就显得不那么奇怪了。Hendo，客观来说，还是有点吸引力的。他在王宫里呆得足够久到了解Adam所面对的一切。或许还足够了解他本人，虽然Hendo的行为似乎更常证明这一点是错的。

而且他还挺好看的。

一想到自己 _现在_ 才注意到这一点，Adam就想踢自己一脚。但Hendo真的很好看：他有高高的颧骨，和厚实的肩膀；他还有一双蠢蠢的蓝眼睛。

Adam绝对、完全、肯定是迷恋上了他最不喜欢的保镖。他正在躲避暗杀，还是 _国家元首_ 的第一顺位继承人，但不，现在这场暗恋才是他遭遇过的最严肃、最复杂的问题，而他得解决掉它。光靠自己。

楼下的晚餐继续在忿忿的低语中进行。Adam想到他没吃完的盘子，有点愧疚，还有点 _饿_ 。他用双眼描画起屋顶木椽的轮廓，并开始数到底有多少根。然后，他又开始计起自己到底数了多少遍。

终于，在让人抓狂的一段永恒时光之后，他听见了两串爬上楼梯的声音。浴室里更多安静的絮语。最后，走廊那头的卧室门关上了。

他一下坐起身来。

今天到现在为止，直接对峙还没发挥太大作用。他一边这么分析，一边慢慢再次踱下楼梯。 _但至少的至少，我能离他足够近到给自己换来点平静。我一定得离他近点。而且我还要去拿一个香蕉三明治。而且我要离他近一点。_

Hendo还坐在餐桌旁，气呼呼地盯着他的茶杯，然后跳了起来，好像Adam是他最想不到会从楼梯走下来的东西。他还直接顺势站起来，快步走回水池那头。

Adam起码能从一点得到安慰，那就是他们之间不管是什么的奇奇怪怪的咒语终于被打破了，Hendo也不再不把他当真实存在的人来对待。

“嘿，”Adam迈下最后一级阶梯，轻手轻脚地走到Hendo身后，语气恳切地叫道。他这次有了个半成形的计划，虽然那也只是毅种循环吧，但反正畏手畏脚地试探似乎也不管用。

Hendo正在水壶盖上磨洋工，搞得好像桌上不是已经摆着一杯茶了似的。也好像他这辈子曾经给Adam煮过茶一样。看起来，最有可能是因为水壶盖是头一件他想起来去抓的东西。Adam走到他身边，转过身来，这样一来只要巧妙引导，他就能把自己塞进Hendo和水池之间的话，他就能抬起下巴、直对着Hendo的脸。虽然最终他只是按着Hendo碍事的外胳膊肘，但也还是，足够近了。

他手上的力气加重了些。

把脚挪进Hendo的小腿和壁橱间的空隙。

然后卡在他的双脚之间。

说真的，这暗示不能更明显了。Adam眼睁睁地看着Hendo的脸红了：红色从颧骨最高处蔓延开来，扩散到他美妙的脸颊轮廓，在边缘处显得更深；同时他的耳朵也红得发烫。

Adam再次思考了一下要不要放点狠话，比如“咱们不把话说清楚我就不走了”，或者甚至是“你到底他妈的是什么意思”。然而，受到Hendo浑身不自在的震动，他的气势突然弱了下来，最终只是声气低微地说：“吻我。”

Hendo使劲咽了一下口水，发出响亮的咕噜声。他死盯着水池。

“我不能这么做。”他说。

而Adam现在是如此渴望一个吻，尤其是在和Hendo的距离如此之近，都能看见他的喉咙随着言语收缩的情况下。Hendo绝对是散发着什么化学物质，让他的身体几乎为之沉迷，这也令他想不出任何这场对话走向 _除了接吻以外_ 的可能性。

“为什么？”他哑着嗓子问。

“你会成为国王，”Hendo犹豫道，“而我只是一个 _雇员_ 。”

Adam把声音压得低低的，低到他确信自己如果再多说点什么，它们甚至都不能连成语句。“那无关紧要。”

“那很重要。”Hendo也安静地低语道，“我 _不能_ 。”

“ _求你。_ ”Adam的手指落到Hendo的身体两侧，紧抓住他的红格子衬衣。据他推断，如果Hendo真的想离开、真的不想继续这场谈话，他老早就溜到房间的另一头去了，就像他经常干的那样。Hendo从来不纠结什么客套，更别说讨价还价了。所以，也许他也和Adam自己一样，对当下的一切感到一点点困惑和好奇。

“为什么。”Adam又试着问了一次，轻柔地拽着Hendo。

“我不能，”Hendo也又回答了一遍，但这回接下来吐出的理由有所不同，“成为你的猎物之一。”

“猎物。”Adam傻乎乎地重复了一次，才后知后觉地意识到，这是在说他的夜店艳遇。 _不_ ，他内心呼喊， _不，不，不——不是这样的。_ 他挣扎了几秒如何用词，不同的解释版本争先恐后地跳出来，伴随着心跳如擂。“你难道见过我，”他最终说，“索求除那之外的东西吗。就像现在。”

Hendo现在转过来正视他了。他把水壶放进池里，然后伸出手撑在Adam的身侧。他们呼吸相交。

“我会被开除的。”他喃喃。Adam则在想： _他的眼睛！好蓝！他的眼睫毛！好长！_ “那样我就不能保护你了。”

“你讨厌这份工作。”Adam指出。

“我不，”Hendo惊讶地回应，带着点痛楚，“ _讨厌它_ 。”

空气中有什么改变了。Adam感受到他和Hendo嘴唇之间电磁反应般无法违抗的吸引力。他不知道这是昨晚就产生的，还是从Adam这漫长而充满渴望的一天中实体化出来的。他只知道，当他预知到他们即将吻上彼此时，他不自觉地紧紧搂住了Hendo。他们的胸膛碰撞在一起，使得Hendo惊讶地吐了一口气，然后他的嘴唇温暖地覆在了Adam的唇上。

然后，也许是因为渴望中的吻已经落到了实处，也许是因为Hendo，像Adam自己一样，正缓缓让回忆浸入现实之中——这一次，在吻他之前，Hendo只犹豫了一小会儿。渐渐地，他抬起手捧起了Adam的脸。Hendo的手掌轻缓地压在他的脸颊上，而Adam深深叹了一口气，张开了嘴。

Adam不知道自己为什么想要停下来。这一切都太好了，太慢了。他还没有习惯。这个吻没有变成令人厌恶的、充满性意味的唇齿纠缠，他也不觉得它会被引向那个方向。这是一个 _很棒的_ 吻，他想在结束后告诉Hendo这一点。

然而，当Hendo从拥抱中退开时，Adam突然感触到 _正_ 抵在脖子后面的橱柜隔层的边角。他突然有了个奇妙的主意。

“我的暖气坏了。”他低喘着说，脸颊紧贴着Hendo的掌心。

Hendo缓缓睁开双眼。他的睫毛长到差点能刷过Adam的肌肤。

“你的暖气？”他一字一句地重复道，声音里有细微的颤抖。Adam拽进了手里对方的衣角，再次把他拉近。“你没有暖气啊。”

Adam感觉Hendo的这张嘴正致力于封寂自己胸膛里春暖花开般的感觉，再一次。多可靠的人啊，Hendo。Adam怎么会知道他会这么回答呢?

“你没有什么，”Hendo又低声陈述了一遍，语气非常困惑，“暖气啊。”

Adam本来已经踮起脚来，好去亲他。这下他又落回了地面。现在他够不着Hendo了。“楼上很冷。”他喁喁低语着，“帮我解决一下吧？”

他轻快地退了一步，一只手还通过衣服拽着Hendo。

Hendo颇为异常地十分顺从，可能是还有一点震惊，在Adam把他拉向楼梯的整个过程中。

“我们不——”在踏上第一级阶梯前，Hendo猛然站定，开了口。

“——不。”Adam迅速转过身来。和Hendo面对面持平的高度召唤着他再吻他一次，这股冲动仿佛是从脊柱底冒起来的。

Hendo顿了一下。 _“Adam，_ ”他悄声叫着。这个词婉转地从他舌尖吐露，就像是陈年旧习一般。只是当然了，这对他来说是全新的体验，而Adam本人从未设想过它会如此美妙，听见Hendo如此温柔地叫着他的名字。

他往下走了一步，权衡着要不要放弃尝试，再吻一次Hendo。一天之内他们养成了一个多么古怪的习惯啊。他看见对方瞳孔里倒映的自己变大了。

“不是那样的。”他放慢声气保证，“我不想让你吻我因为，呃，我只是想让你帮帮我。关于取暖的问题。”

“怎么帮？”Hendo带着点茫然无措地问。这下确实有些为难了。Adam不是故意要逗弄他来 _为难他_ 的。Hendo不像他曾遇到过的任何人。通常而言，调笑是定式，它是整个 _游戏_ 的一部分。但他不想把Hendo柔软的一面赶回他坚硬的贝壳里。那样他不会原谅自己的。

“还记得那天晚上吗？”而由于Hendo花了太长的时间，仍是一副试着搞清楚这是不是一个陷阱问题的样子，Adam又补充道，“你抱着我的那天。”

Hendo屏住了呼吸。他的胸膛僵在了Adam手下。

Adam吞咽了一下。“再照样做一次。”他低语道，“ _好不好。_ ”

“我不——”

“——我 _知道_ 这不……合适，按规矩来说。但那……好吗？”Adam磕磕绊绊地挑选着用词来自我解释。“那也没什么要紧的呀。要紧的是你照做了，我才会感到温暖，而你的旧房间又很冷，我想让你再陪我一次。对。”他一边说着，Hendo的双眼也一边慢慢瞪大，“我想要这样。 _拜托_ 。”

沉默。Adam手里还紧紧拽着Hendo的衬衫。

“你，”Hendo半信半疑地问道，“想要 _我_ ？”

“ _说真的_ ，难道你愿意睡沙发？这么 _冷_ 。”

“我没感觉啊。”Hendo直愣愣地说。这是撒谎，绝对是在撒谎。他稍稍皱起眉头，然后说道：“你 _确定_ 这是你想要的？”

Adam轻叹一口气，走下阶梯。他希望这看起来没那么任性。“ _求你。_ ”

“好吧，”Hendo同意了，并似乎还无声地补充了如下语句： _为了你_ 。然后他跟着Adam上楼，来到走廊，踏进里屋，继续保持沉默。Adam把手拖在身后，怀着微茫的希望Hendo会来牵住它。但他在开什么玩笑？

 _这真是不可思议_ ，他想，一边面对着墙爬上了床。 _一切简直是翻天覆地的变化。而且这才过了一天。_

他等着Hendo也跟着他爬上床来。但他没有。Adam几乎都能感受到他的踌躇，就在门边。

又是好一会儿的沉默。

_看在上帝的份上，别犹豫了。然后 **我** 大概才能开始质疑自己。_

随着床的另一头沉了下去，他的心情也雀跃起来。Hendo的膝盖首先滑到Adam的后面靠定，好像这是比较简单的部分。随后他就发现要把自己安放在Adam的上半身周围可难多了，所以他的手只是小心翼翼地搭在Adam的肘部，整个人倾身靠近，却又颤抖着退开。

“呃。”他说。还是非常温暖。

Adam想告诉Hendo凑近一点，但仍然害怕自己会把他吓跑了，尽管他们已经分享了那么多亲吻。

Hendo最后安稳地躺了下来。他没有靠得像之前那样近，不过Adam也很满意了——虽然他的呼吸很浅，仿佛仍是不敢与Adam触碰太多一般，Adam却依然能感受到背后来自对方胸膛的压力；而且既然已经有所准备，他也就在这样的肌肤相亲下放松了身体，甚至往回扭了几下来契合Hendo肘部的弯角。这足以使Hendo发出一声被哽住的气音，听起来还挺像“ _殿下_ ”的。

“我们能不能明天再来谈这有多诡异？”Adam呢喃着。这一次，他可以张开手覆在Hendo的手上了。他还是不确定这是出于喜爱，还是只是为了防止对方逃跑。他都不知道自己为什么半是希望Hendo的手并不温柔——明明之前才抚在他的脸上，但它们确实为Adam自己冰凉的手带来了暖意。

 _噢，_ Adam想，比上一次发现自己身处相同境况时反应得更快了点， _这感觉真好。这甚至都没有一点点诡异。 **真是** 太美妙了。_

 

***

 

他在差不多的情况下醒来，但真正使他意识到自己 _究竟_ 在哪儿的，是紧抓住Hendo手的那一下。

Hendo在他身后呼吸着。他的胸口紧贴着Adam的背部，迫使它稍微弯曲了一点。

 _噢_ ，Adam想着。

他们真的得讨论这件事吗？他由衷希望不用，那样他们就可以只是醒来，然后继续拥抱。这会容易很多。说起来，亲吻Hendo这么 _容易_ 已经有一点吓人了——倒不是说要让他说服自己这么干很简单，因为并不；但是他喜欢这个主意。

为什么呢？为什么他的愚蠢的肉体就这么赖上了他的一个保镖，还是一个被一起遥无止境地囚禁在偏僻山区的保镖？一个性格像堵墙一样死硬的， _而不是_ ，像可能世界上任何其他人都会偏好的那种，他父母挑选出的众多个性圆滑人士之一？倒不是说他们很 _糟糕_ ，因为他们其实长得都相当周正，相处起来也很愉快。他的父母也并不 _苛刻_ ，他们确实在努力尝试，好让Adam得到幸福。

还是说，老天在上，他也许也是可以和他那些还不错的一夜风流对象产生依恋的。只是实际情况中，和Hendo靠在一起时他有舒舒服服的被包裹住的感觉，但和 _他们_ 在一起时这种依偎并不令他觉得舒适——这也是 _特别_ 困扰他的一点，真的，因为那样的时刻他只想获得快感，而不想要 _拥抱_ 。

“Hendo，”他轻声叫着，又小幅度晃晃Hendo的手，“Hendo。你醒了吗。”

正如他所料，Hendo一边含含糊糊地咕哝着，一边搂紧了他。随着他的手臂越箍越紧，Adam还以为自己的肺要被挤爆了。不过是以一种美妙的方式。噢，他此前浪费了多少年华岁月来故意抗拒这种感觉呀。

Hendo的手猛地一松。Adam只抗议了一下下就随他去了。Hendo坐起身来，而他转过身去。

“早上好。”他问候道，声音因为喉咙的干燥而有些艰涩。然后他咧嘴笑了——Hendo正在揉自己的脸，把一边竖起来的头发捋回原位，好像还在挣扎着分开上下眼皮。而且，还要努力理解Adam正摊在自己身旁这一概念。

 _蓝色的_ ，Adam想着。

他试图倾身上前去吻他，但Hendo一下就麻溜地下了床。他又稍稍甩了甩头，仿佛是要甩掉一个念头。

“你睡得怎么样？”Adam问。Hendo正往门边走去，还在揉着脑袋。

对Hendo来说，不幸的是，他已经向Adam的锲而不舍投降过了。所以，这一次Adam也跟着他从床上起来，伸着懒腰晃下楼梯。

Hendo重新拾起头天丢在洗手池里的烧水壶。Adam看着他从壁橱里找出两个带手柄的杯子、两个茶包。还大清早的呢，他就感觉自己脸部肌肉笑得太开，都 _发痛_ 了。

“谢谢。”他对把茶递给自己的Hendo说，然后试探着啜了一口。杯中的液体尝起来奶味一点也不够，但他们可以解决这个问题。

Hendo好像基本没有听进去他的话。他看起来倒确实像是被谁扇了一耳光似的——其实从昨天开始就有一点，像是他的大脑还没完全记录下眼前发生的一切；更确切地说，他似乎还在精神层面理解着这一切，并尝试记住其中一部分。

“我知道我说过咱们要谈谈。”Adam支支吾吾地开口，“但你......真的 _想要_ 昨晚那样吗？还是只是有点像是顺其自然。”

他是不是不经意间对Hendo造成了精神创伤？Adam突然绝望地想。他可不想当那种人渣。

又过了一会儿，Hendo看起来甚至更困惑了。然后他无言地摇了摇头。

Adam又啜了一口茶。Hendo的手正紧紧捧着他的那杯，手腕上交错凸起的蓝色血管好似长势良好的常春藤。

“你有没有——”Hendo开口，然后顿住，又酝酿了一下，“这是个错误，是吧。”

现在轮到Adam大力摇头了。但他无法阐明它多大程度上 _不是_ 个错误

“你只是依赖我。”Hendo说，“因为我是你在这儿唯一选择，对吗？这里没有别人来让你——”

“追求？”Adam接口，“真是谢谢你。”他试图尽可能恶狠狠地甩出后一句话，但事实上听起来像是他刚被踩了一脚似的。

更多的沉默。Adam直直地盯着窗外。

“我知道你觉得这很奇怪，”Adam开口道。他回想起自己那天早上爬进汽车时的傲慢表情，在那陌生的街道上。

“我不觉得。”Hendo说，好像Adam是证实了什么和他的想法不谋而合的前因后果了似的。

“这对我来说也很怪异，”Adam试着说，“我不知道该怎么……面对你？”

Hendo发出惊讶的声音。

“好吧，”Adam语带恳求地接着说，“告诉我要怎么说，”他用余光观察到Hendo动了一下，“才能让你相信我。”

现在Hendo杵在他面前，皱着眉。

“你 _喜欢_ 这样吗？”Hendo进入他私人空间的方式中有点什么，那意味着Adam会得到一个吻。再次被逮到双手环抱自己的时刻，Adam不太确定到底该怎么办。他对此毫无抵抗之力。

Hendo花了些功夫来打量Adam。然后他紧缩的眉头一点、一点地放开。他靠得更近了。

Adam简直脚下生了根。没有任何事物能挪动他。他可以等上几十年，等着Hendo把头埋得更近，靠近他的嘴唇，然后再一次找到它们的归宿。他缓缓放下手臂，环住Hendo身侧。

就在他的手接触到Hendo的那一刻，两人之间的张力分崩离析，仿若随着一场急雨而消融了。他们从彼此身上分离开来，但Adam开始大笑。当他用手去揉脸时，也还在咧嘴笑着。

Hendo也笑了，对着天花板。多么壮观啊。他的肩膀看起来非常放松。Adam有股模模糊糊的感觉，好像有什么东西过去了，他们就像是在跨过一个门槛，而现在已经不可能再回头。看着Hendo笑得连鼻尖也略微变成和脸颊一样的粉红色，他的颈部也放松下来。

Hendo又看了一眼楼梯，表情还是没变。当他再次对上Adam的双眼，是真的直直对上，Adam乐于相信它们亮了一下。

“我要去看看小羊的情况，”他说，“和我一起吧。”

Adam深吸了平生最大的一口气，然后跟上他的脚步。


	8. 第四章·下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章很短……

他跟着Hendo进了羊棚。老实说，进羊棚这件事正令人担忧地发展成他的日常。他还是觉得自己不喜欢那些老是围着自己脚跳来跳去的小羊羔，可是Hendo却喜欢。于是乎，在他新戴上的恋爱滤镜下，他觉得如果是Hendo喜欢的东西， _再坏_ 也坏不到哪里去。而且比起其他羊来，Hendo肯定还偏爱这些小羊羔，因为他每一只都会用温柔的笑容照顾到。  
“这些是赫德维克，”Hendo突然发了话。突然到吓了Adam一跳。Hendo又抓了一只小羊羔抱在怀里。Adam这时第一次注意到原来这些小羊羔的大小都不一样。Hendo怀里那只肯定是最最小的一只了。  
“你说什么？”  
Hendo软软地笑了，“羊。品种——叫赫德维克。”他清了清嗓子，然后抬起头看向了Adam。很明显，他正在邀请Adam过去。“这种羊不多见，”看见Adam没有动静，他又说道，“所以一般给它们断奶都很早，就怕它们……被其他羊踩伤。而且还得注意孤儿。”  
“孤儿？”  
“有的时候母羊会不接受幼崽，”Hendo的手在羊羔的两耳中间搓了搓，羊羔的挣扎立刻就减弱了。“所以羊棚这边总得有人看着，这也是其中一个原因。”  
Adam可没学过那么多关于羊的名词，但Hendo一点也没被他影响，还是继续在 _说_ 。  
“这个品种很好的，”他温柔地对着怀里的羊羔说，“他们不会到山上乱爬。他们的毛不是特别好。”这倒是让Adam很吃惊，因为这些羊明明有 _很多_ 毛。“大多数都拿去做地毯了。”  
他们沉默了一会儿。Adam在沉默里看着Hendo轻轻地抚摸着小羊，他的动作多轻柔啊。  
“我最少得八小时来一次，来喂它们。”Hendo继续低声说。  
“我可以帮你，”Adam的嘴快过了脑子，还没想清楚就先把话说了出来。他逼着自己不要把话收回来，虽然他心里很想。Hendo看起来很吃惊，甚至称得上是震惊了。但是话又说回来了，过去的几天里发生了那么多让他无法直面的事情，与之相比，Adam提出帮他喂羊的事实在算不上什么大事。  
“真的吗？”Hendo问，他的声音有一点干巴巴的。  
Adam走了过去，伸长了手臂。  
Hendo犹豫了一下。“你要小心点，小羊很脆弱的。”  
“我 _知道_ 。”其实他是注意到了Hendo抱着羊羔时尤其轻柔的动作。想到这点，Adam几乎是真的要嫉妒了。  
Hendo向前走得进了点，但是又停下了脚步。“你不喜欢羊。”  
 _但我喜欢你。真没想到。  
_ “就像你说的，”Adam没把真实的想法说出来，“我住在一座饲养羊的牧场上。而且这段日子你们不是还少了个兽医吗？”  
Hendo哼了一声，半带着惊讶半带着惊喜。“小羊很 _脆弱_ ，”他 _又_ 说了一遍，算是强调了这点。接着他慢慢把怀里的羊羔放进了Adam的臂弯里。在这过程里，免不了Hendo俯身凑到Adam眼前，在交接小羊的时候他们的胳膊隔着小羊缠在了一起。Adam感到Hendo又脸红了——因为他感到自己呼吸时，空气即刻变得热了许多——但他不在意，因为他自己的嗓子也突然粘了起来。在这一刻，他多么希望他们之间没有这团扭动的毛团。  
不过不管表面下隐藏了多少暗流涌动，他倒是很感激没有人打破这个气氛，他们都默契地让剧情自然地上演了。  
“这一只，”Hendo发话了。羊羔，他说的是羊羔。Adam的焦点从眼前可爱的圆鼻头上扩大了开来。他想起刚刚他的眼睛正是顺着长长的睫毛才滑到鼻头上的。Hendo的睫毛，不是羊的。“是我们最小的一只。还得手动喂奶。”  
“嗯，”Adam哼唧了一声，看样子就知道了，还用说？  
Hendo把小羊完全交给了他，自己退后了一步。这时Adam才感觉到小羊比他想象的 _重多了_ 。它扭着身体， _呜呜_ 叫着，想要回到Hendo的怀抱里。它四只蹄子朝着Hendo的方向在空气里扑腾着，像是要从空气里游到Hendo身边去一样。Adam忍不住笑了起来。  
Hendo正在角落里的一个箱子里向外拿瓶子——箱子打开后Adam才发现那原来是个小冰箱——然后转过了身来。  
“那什么，”Adam说，“ _我也要_ 。”  
他可太喜欢Hendo这种动不动就 _红透_ 的样子了。到这份儿上，Adam觉得他就算随便说点什么，Hendo都会脸红。而Adam现在已经对他脸红的过程很熟悉了：从脸颊开始，到下巴，再到耳尖。  
“过来，”他对Adam，也对羊羔说。而这两个家伙都完全乐意乖乖听话。不过羊羔应该对它的早餐兴趣更大一点。  
“要是一会儿你控制不住它了，就得把它交给我，知道了吗？”  
Hendo退到了羊棚角落的一个干草堆前。他的红还没退下去。  
“额，”等Adam坐过去径直坐在他旁边，靠在他膝盖旁时，他吞了口口水。他是想要我坐在这儿的，不是吗？不然的话他就会去坐在那两个箱子上了，就像上次Adam看见他喂羊时一样。  
奶瓶刚一靠近，小羊立刻就踩着Adam的大腿，挣了过去。Adam勉勉强强才抱住了小羊。至少下一回小羊们再追着 _他_ 跑时，他就知道该怎么转移它们的注意力了。Hendo脸上的表情放松了一些，他一边把奶瓶竖立起来，一边认真地看着小羊努力跟上的样子。  
“所以，”Adam开了口。他也说不清他的感觉，他十分清楚地感觉到他怀里这个小东西非常非常弱小，而它那永远也没法满足的饥饿感此时也显得分外可爱。“它们也得喂，”Adam示意旁边的羊群，而这些家伙好像还没注意到早餐时间已经到了。“对吧？”  
Hendo点了点头，他的嘴角渐渐挂上了一丝笑容：他显得很满足，因为Adam大概理解了为什么他要在羊棚里呆这么久的理由而感到 _满足_ 。说清楚点，只是大概。  
Hendo把重心换到了侧面，他的身体挪到了Adam的背后，胳膊在Adam身侧撑着。Adam简直无法隐藏此刻的惊喜，他脸上每一个毛孔都在洋溢着欢乐。而一旁的Hendo则又红了脸。  
 _给他时间，_ Adam想， _他已经在朝你靠近了。慢慢地。  
_ 而这个想法让Adam _精神倍增_ 。  
时间过得很快，一会儿他们就喂完了六只小羊——有的是用奶瓶，还有的是要用手喂一种谷物混合物，这事Adam当然就交给Hendo了——并走在回去的路上了。一路上，他们没怎么说话，但Adam一点也不在意。早晨的一切都是平静美好的，像一波没有皱纹的湖水。连草料的味道闻起来都那么新鲜和清脆，一点也不像平日里那么刺激和腐臭。Adam一路飘着回到了房门前，他把一只脚踩在台阶上，弯下身去脱靴子，脑中回想着这个早上Hendo给他的微笑——有四个呢，而且一个比一个灿烂——这时，他感到Hendo的手慢慢抚上了他的手肘。  
Adam刚站直身体没多久，就感到Hendo的身体覆了上来。Hendo的胸口贴着他的，手轻轻环在Adam肩膀下面的大臂上。Adam感到台阶的棱正硌着他的小腿，他借着这力量抬起头看向了Hendo。然而当接吻这件事看起来已经是不可避免了的时候，Hendo突然停下了动作，就好像忘记了该怎么办似的。  
Adam想也没想就填上了最后一点距离，他把双手放在了Hendo的耳后，把他拉进了这个吻里。他都没考虑过Hendo是不是真的想要这个吻，而是径直亲上了Hendo的嘴。不过Hendo倒是也不在意的样子，因为这个吻一直到引擎轰隆的声音传进Adam耳朵里才停止。轮胎碾在石子上的声音显而易见地昭示着有车正在接近。  
这毕竟还是早上，一定是农场的帮手来干活了。无论如何，等他们转过弯来时怎么也 _不_ 该看到Hendo正在后门口跟他的表哥打啵。  
Adam退开后好一会儿Hendo才渐渐放开他。他开口说话时眼睛甚至还没睁开。  
“我——”他一开口Adam就觉得他是要道歉，于是赶快打断了他。  
“随时欢迎，”他的脑子是这么想的，可话却好像卡在了喉咙里，说出来的词都非常傻。“反正，这个，随时可以。”他往后移了移，把胳膊从Hendo身上拿了下来，因为Hendo看起来不是很想放手的样子。  
“车！”他笑着说道。他不得不一根一根把Hendo的手指从他身上扒开。不用看也知道，他这会儿肯定脸红透了，在Hendo那片 _蓝色_ 的眼睛下，他这会儿已经全身散发着红色了。“你听不见吗？车！”  
Hendo僵硬了起来，他的眉头跟着皱在了一起。很明显，那声音才刚刚落入他耳朵里。在吉普车拐过角落前，Adam成功向后退了一步，拉开了距离。  
“晚点见，”他用改过汽车的声音向Hendo喊了一句。他能感到自己脸上正挂着一个大大的傻笑。接着，在被人看到他没带帽子也没戴眼镜的样子前，消失在了后门里面。当门关上后，他忍不住一下靠在了门上。他的膝盖有些发软，他想冷静下来的，可一想起刚刚那个耳朵由粉变红的Hendo，他的微笑就怎么也止不住。  
他想，在刚才的那几秒里，他们两个是否都忘记了他是个王子。王子的职责突然再次沉甸甸地压在了他的肩上。  
而他对于这一刻的反应让他自己疑惑不已：因为那感觉并非十分消极。


	9. 第五章 上

**第五章**

今天是Adam的好日子。事实上，他不太确定自己有没有经历过能和今天相比拟的一天。他一早上都在做蛋糕；下午，他在给它们抹糖浆。其间，他还和Liz一起泡在烹饪书里，不断加长一张有意思的食谱。傍晚时分，这张单子就被钉到了冰箱上。

Adam十分享受烹饪的韵律感。他沉浸于这种按部就班完成任务的感觉，好像是在解决难题；他也很喜欢烹饪最后呈现的令人垂涎的成果。他特别欣赏的一点是，可以把足以称作是自己的造物的菜品投喂给其他人。Liz试过他做的焦糖小方之后朝他露出了微笑，而Brian在午餐时间品尝过后也一副惊诧的神情——不过是赞叹的那种。

然而他拿不准Hendo的反应如何。这主要是因为他把托盘里剩下的部分带到羊棚之后，它们就完全被遗忘在了一个倒放的箱子上；最后呢，又在被几只饥肠辘辘的小羊毁灭之前获救。Hendo在它们被解决之前就在放声大笑，直笑到不得不靠撑在棚壁上来支撑重心；因此，理所当然的，他到底有没有尝一个蛋糕对Adam来说就完全没那么重要了。

晚餐后，在入睡前，Hendo最后一次外出查看羊羔们的状况，Adam则肩负洗碗的重任。在这个Hendo会告诉他自己要去哪的新世界里，Adam完全不介意进行一点奉献。这也意味着Liz和Brian得以坐在客厅的沙发上休息，并最终在Hendo还没回来的时候就先回卧室了。

这个时间就睡觉好像是早得有点不合理，但Adam自己，坐在壁炉前，也感觉上下眼皮开始打架。在门终于被推开、昭示着Hendo进屋的时候，Adam甚至是有点被惊醒了。

Hendo没有立刻意识到Adam正耐心地坐着等他回来。他只是双眼扫视了一圈楼下的情况。

“他们去睡了吗？”他小小声地问，音量不比耳语大上多少。

Adam点点头，感觉自己已经皱起了眉头。木门上刺耳的抓挠声解答了他的疑惑；然后，一条毛茸茸的牧羊犬在Hendo腿边探进头来。

Hendo关上了门。

“Daisy不应该被放进屋来的。”他用解释的语气主动说道。

“噢，”Adam有点震惊。牧羊犬啪嗒啪嗒地朝着沙发跑过来，轻松一跃就趴在了软垫的另一端上。Adam直直地伸长了手去拍拍它的头。“你好啊，Daisy。”他说——毕竟这就是你该对狗狗们说的话嘛，他觉得，“真是个好姑娘。”

“Daisy是公的。”Hendo一点也不幽默地插话。

Adam又发出一声震惊的“噢”，而Hendo跟着Daisy的脚步走了过来。Adam本来是要再追问几句的——这肯定有什么缘故啊，在那么一句解释之后，但他克制住了自己，因为Hendo正充满疑惑地盯着他和Daisy之间的空隙，而Adam担心自己要是再对他的宠物命名过程进行提问的话，他恐怕会当场大脑过载。

最终，Hendo坐了下来，把自己安放进那片空隙里。Daisy比Adam更快一步做出反应，把自己蜷成一团，头熟练地搁在Hendo的膝盖上，眨巴着棕色的大眼睛，蓬松又可爱。

Adam一点也没有嫉妒。

Hendo往沙发后背一倚，头靠在上面，轻声呻吟了一下。Adam试着让自己别太沉迷于他绷得紧紧的下巴、裸露的喉咙，因而迅速把注意力转向同在沙发上的狗。

“Daisy，”他缓慢地开口，而狗狗一听到自己名字便竖起了耳朵，“不能呆在沙发上？”

“不能呆在 _屋里_ 。”Hendo看都没看就准确地轻轻拍了拍Daisy，“在我离开家之前，他是我的狗。”

Adam不想接嘴提醒他湿漉漉的狗的气味不可能不被注意到。这多半是因为Hendo正在非常温柔地爱抚着他的牧羊犬，有点像他照顾小羊时的样子。看着他小心翼翼地伸出的手，Adam的胃袋发紧，都没有意识到自己也挪得离对方更近了。

当Adam伸长手臂揽过沙发后背时，Hendo猛地抬起头。“呃。”他开口，并紧张地吞咽着。Adam抚过Hendo颈后柔软的茸毛，足够缓慢到手指轻微发痒。Hendo垂下眼帘。Adam朝他靠近，空气突然变得凝滞了。

 

* * *

 

 

“唔。“

“ _嗷！_ “

Adam被什么东西揽上了腰，因而惊醒过来。不过他的尖叫被头埋在枕头里的角度扼杀了。

“ _天哪。_ ”Hendo呜咽着抱怨道，这令Adam扭过身去看到自己肘尖撞到的坚硬物体其实是Hendo的胸骨。

Adam本来像受过训的射箭用弓一样绷紧了身体，然而Hendo痛呼里有某种脆弱的意味让他放松下来。

“我很抱歉，”他嘶哑着喉咙，“ _对不起！_ ”他的双眼开始更适应光线了，于是他透过模糊的视野伸出手去揉揉Hendo的手臂。在Adam的掌下他依然绷着身体，非常紧张。“你在 _干什么_ ？”

“你不见了。”Hendo闷闷地回答。刚刚的胸部创伤肯定是不知怎的浇灭了他的工作积极性。“我醒过来，却不知道你去了哪里。”

“你当时睡着了呀。”Adam轻声解释道，感觉一阵美妙的温暖涌进胸膛，甚至挤压着肺部的空气。昨晚Hendo睡着了，靠着Adam，与牧羊犬Daisy同步调打着鼾；而沙发上根本没有那么大的空间容纳他们三个。所以Adam站起来，给Hendo盖上毯子——毕竟他确实欠他一次嘛，然后头还没挨着枕头就已经睡了过去。他还从来没在一天内接过这么多吻呢，真是令人筋疲力尽。

“我不知道你去哪了。”Hendo一遍又一遍地嘟囔。语速越来越慢。他的胸膛紧贴着Adam，心跳非常缓慢。此刻有好一些东西——Hendo抚过他脸庞的手，他们纠缠的双腿，Hendo话音边缘逐渐消失的睡意和绝望，也许甚至还包括他们侧躺在床上的姿势，都让Adam _想要_ Hendo。让他想把手滑向Hendo的衬衫下摆，想着自己可以如此轻易地把嘴唇贴上Hendo的脖颈，然后把一切向性引去。

这种想法却被与之完全相反的一个念头代替了，那就是保持原样也不错。不管这意味着什么——Hendo以恰如其分的力道拥抱着他，躺在床上，深深呼吸着，嘴唇靠得足够近，而Adam可以在任何他想的时候去吻他。转念之间，Adam突然非常乐意保持这种状态。

“我愿意用我的整个王国来换一张双人床。”他嘀咕着，踢踢Hendo的脚。温柔地。

  

* * *

 

 

“用我的王国换一部相机就好了！”Adam乐得直喷粗气。他正踮着脚尖，这样才能看见厨房窗外。屋外Hendo、Brian还有好几个农场帮忙的伙计正在分运新栅栏的包裹，然而屡试屡败。这是由于——看起来像是由于意见冲突。Adam不太能辨识出问题到底在哪，因为他听不见，只能用看的。不过，他们四个几乎站成一圈、还拼命往四个方向用力的场面已经足以让他和Liz笑得打跌，只能靠水池支撑身体。

“行了，”Liz终于喘了口气，“他们也受够罪了。现在他们那儿需要的，”她扯一扯身上的Cath Kidston印花围裙，“是一个 _领袖_ 。”然后她从后门迈了出去。

 

* * *

 

“我的王国来换多一把叉子。”Adam嘴里嚼着蛋糕含含糊糊地说。他正和Hendo一起坐在餐桌旁，打算把Adam早上做的巧克力海绵蛋糕吃个精光。

Hendo一手稳稳地托着盘子，从Adam手的下方伸出来，好去吮手掌边沿低落的奶霜。他俩挤在同一张椅子上，发现这样坐着Adam几乎正好可以蜷在Hendo怀里。

“把叉子递给我。“Hendo咕哝，然后他们的手又重新挪了个位置——一只手交叠在另一只手之上，又交叠另一只；两人都伸出手来稳住餐盘，以便Hendo用叉子把蛋糕渣赶开。Adam的手肘也正好无比契合Hendo肘部的弯角。

一切都很契合。完美。Adam凑上前去，舔走Hendo颈间误入歧途的奶油。

 

* * *

 

“ _我的王国_ ，”Adam喘着粗气说，“换一本养羊指南。它们在 _干嘛_ ？”

三只小羊聚拢在他脚边，扭着身子、歪着头，上下打量着他的……鞋带。

Hendo，一如既往地，一点忙也没帮上。他本来正探过身去挠着Daisy的耳后，这会儿大笑着抬起头来。“他们是羊，”他说，“羊怎么知道什么是鞋带。”

“嘘！走开！“Adam嘶声威胁道，在其中一只羊兴趣浓厚地攀上他的鞋带时小幅度甩了甩脚。伴随着意料之中的咩咩尖叫声，一眨眼之间，它们就四散消失在羊棚的角落里。

“养羊指南可帮不了你。”Hendo咧嘴笑了。

 

* * *

 

 

“我的王国……”Adam慵懒地低语道。他本来只是在脑海里琢磨，但这个念头一定是在他全身肌肉的放松状态下顺嘴溜了出来。屋里的气氛十分轻快，尽管他正背朝下躺在沙发上，脚垂在扶手边缘，头向后仰靠着Hendo的大腿。他撑得快爆炸了——Hendo用一道意大利烩饭吓了所有人一跳（“你会 _做饭_ ？”），后来又上了一道柠檬小蛋糕。在平行世界里，Adam大概会开始担心进食量，和要保持足够瘦削的体形来完美符合一套Armani西装，但他现在才不在乎。

他把眼睛撑开一条缝，看见房间的另一头Hendo的父母正对坐在扶手椅上。Brian对着一本书皱起眉头，而Liz正把一条只可能是长围巾的淡紫色的东西织到一半。他们俩看起来都不特别在意Adam当下的姿势，也没觉得Hendo正轻柔划过王子头顶发间的手指令人困扰。

“换什么？”Hendo咕哝，声音充满睡意。

_这个。_ Adam意识到。 _这种感觉。我要怎么描述它呢？_

也许他不需要找到一种方式来形容它。基本上，他只是需要Hendo像这样，用指尖梳着他的头发。他伸出手去握Hendo垂在身旁沙发上的手，把它举起来，搁在自己的胸膛上。他能听见Liz的毛衣针交织的声音，柔和美妙又充满韵律。

“什么也不用。”他轻声说着，再次阖上双眼。

 


	10. 第五章·下

在羊棚里亲亲这件事越来越成了家常便饭。每天他们两个用在这个项目上的时间都在增加，直到一天早晨，Adam感到某种感觉……觉醒了。他们当时刚刚完成了第一轮喂食，Adam的生物钟自动反应过来，这个时候要进入他们美妙无比的互啾嘴唇的时间了，然后他们会回到家去吃早餐。  
Adam好像特别容易就习惯了这样一个生活规律，他甚至从来都没思考过这件事。其实回想起来，也不能说是这项习惯的问题，因为那时他已经随时想亲Hendo都可以了。但当天早晨，羊棚里增加了另一名成员：一只小孤儿，亦是农忙季节最后的一只羊羔。  
那只小羊比起其他的来说都要小，而且它一个早上都窝在Hendo的怀里。以至于Hendo所有的活都得一只手干完，另一只手的臂弯里则要抱着这只扭动的小小的毛球。一开始Adam还觉得这个场景很可爱，可是一直到吃早餐的时间，Hendo看起来还是不想放开小羊。  
Adam特别注意了Hendo抱着小羊时，手臂收紧的那一瞬间——他的二头肌几乎跟小羊一样大了。  
接着……  
“把它放下来，”Adam命令道。他突然有点喘不过气来，他的大脑好像脱离了脑壳，飞到了不知哪里。  
Hendo僵硬了起来。Adam的声音听起来肯定是奇怪极了。Hendo没有听他的话。  
“为什么？”他问。  
 _我简直不敢相信_ ，Adam想， _我居然因为他爱抚小畜生的样子而性奋了_ 。  
“别管，”他哼唧着，“照做就是了……”  
Hendo这次匆忙放下了手里的小羊。小羊的四肢还无法负担它的身体，站在地上有些发抖。Hendo告诉过Adam小羊还太小，现在四肢还没有力气，但是在这一刻，Adam并不操心小羊的事。  
他一把抓住Hendo胸前的衬衫，一边快速后退着，直到感觉到羊棚冷冰冰的墙面抵在了后背上才停下。“抱着我，”他命令道，然后踮起了脚。他没指望Hendo能明白他的意思，以防万一，他踮起脚时牢牢抱住了Hendo的肩膀——牢靠的、宽厚的、属于保镖的肩膀。  
就跟他预想的一样，Hendo完全没有get到他想要做什么。他看起来很疑惑为什么今天突然不再做平常那套接吻程序了，眉毛扬得都快要碰到发际线了。  
看来全得靠自己了，Adam绝望地想。他一只手扒着Hendo的肩膀，另一只手穿过Hendo的身侧，按在了Hendo背上。他用了用力按在Hendo腰上，想让Hendo的裆再靠近一点。  
一分钟前，他的脑海里还在想象着自己被按在墙上激情亲吻的画面，而一分钟后他就意识到，要做到那一步，他得付出不少辛勤的劳动。不过幸运的是，谁让他现在就是那么喜欢Hendo呢，这种想法只稍微减轻了他的决心而已。  
Hendo终于明白了。那瞬间Adam正在把一条腿抬起来蹭到Hendo大腿上，他们的下身以奇妙的角度融合在了一起。突然间，Hendo如同Adam一样充满了生机。Adam能从空气里感受到气氛的改变，但是他也没有因此就放松扒着Hendo肩膀的手。匆忙的一阵纠缠后，Adam被紧紧压在了墙上，他肺里的空气都呼地一下全被逼了出来。吐气时他发出的声音近乎是尖声惊叫，但他没那个时间去在意。他整个人终于被抬了起来，也因此不得不紧紧抱住Hendo的后颈。他没抬起来的那只脚只能勉强够着地面，在稻草铺成的地面上打洞。  
他吻Hendo的角度变得不同以前，看来他们接吻的方式也变了。他可以歪着头找到更加加深这个吻得角度，他可以把手放在Hendo的后脑勺上，深深捉住他的头发。  
一条胳膊伸到他膝盖下面，把他的腿直接抬过了腰。他呜咽了一声，咬了一口Hendo的嘴唇，他的腿筋可实在不适合这类动作了。他抓紧了Hendo的后颈，更用力地抬起脚尖，把自己镶进Hendo坚实的身体里。Hendo也在狠狠抓着他，他能感到Hendo的指甲隔着卫衣抠在他身体上，身侧的布料紧紧地绷着，腰部突然暴露在了冷冷的空气里。  
即使这样，Adam还是想要Hendo _更_ 想要自己。他想让Hendo因为他低吟，扭动，不得不展开身体环抱住他——没错，这就是他想要从Hendo那里得到的感情。如此突然，就在这个早上爆发了。  
然而这显然是个谎言，实话是这是他一直想要的。  
他能感受到无所不在的Hendo——在他的鼻子里，嘴里，在他身前紧紧地与他锁在一起。而且这感觉不让他觉得危险和窒息，他几乎都忘记了这感觉能如此美好。  
他放开了搂着Hendo后颈的手，慢慢将那只手沿着Hendo的胸口滑了下去。一路上不忘了拽着Hendo胸前的衣服，好让Hendo意识到他的动作。当他的手终于摸上Hendo的裆上时，他暂停了亲吻的动作，睁开眼睛，想要看清楚Hendo的反应——也许他会用他低沉的喉音呻吟，又或者他会把自己更深地埋进Adam身前。  
然而Hendo没有这么做。就在Adam的手碰到他时，Hendo的眉毛皱了起来，一根眉毛抬得比另一根略高一些。他的下巴一下松了下来，就好像他有问题要问，可是又不知道该怎么问出口。Adam还没来得及问Hendo是怎么回事时，羊棚的门打开了。  
他们慌张地从墙边退了开来，四肢还纠缠在一起。Adam刚站直身才意识到门口站着的那个人是谁：Alby，那个新婚的兽医。满脸震惊的新婚兽医。  
羊棚的门又关上了。这时Hendo着急地把Adam的手从他的私处拍了下去。说句公道话，Adam不是故意的，他实在是被眼前的情况转移了注意力，以至于完全忘记了自己的手还在那个地方。  
“Hendo！”Alby叫到。他用手扒着自己的脸，手指头甚至在脸上留下了红印子。Daisy被吓了一跳，也跳起来开始叫。Alby看了一眼Adam，又看了眼Hendo，又看了眼Adam。“ _Hendo_ ，他可是——”  
“他 _不_ 是——”Hendo几乎是吼出了这句话，声音大到盖过了在棚子里回响的汪汪声。Adam还没清醒过来，所以还没想到自己身份暴露会有多糟糕这件事。他看着眼前的场景，就像个旁观者一样。“ _Alby_ ，他是——”  
“——你 _表哥_ 。”Alby从嗓子眼挤出来的这几个字却不知为何有如平地惊雷。  
一阵吃惊的沉默降临在了整个房间里。Hendo僵住了，站在他旁边的Adam感觉到他的身体正在散发着扑通扑通的脉冲。是因为尴尬吗？还是在想办法在接下来的十秒里解决这一难堪的局面？就连Daisy都噤声了，只是静静地盯着Hendo，好像期待着Hendo下一秒会发个指令给它，指示它是接着叫，还是保持沉默。  
Adam _笑了_ 。前一秒他还跟其他人一样僵在原地不知所措，下一秒他就被这种苦恼和苦恼带来的效果给击中了——太 _好玩_ 了。Alby的难以置信，Hendo的疑惑，还有就是连 _狗_ 都看出来了这种紧张气氛，这一切都太有趣了。Alby还以为他抓到了兄弟乱伦事件，而这居然让真相变得都 _不再_ 难以开口了。  
“Hendo，”Alby被Adam突然的笑惊到了，他开口时还在结巴，“我们知道你很寂寞。但是，”他的音量突然降低，变成了一句嘟囔，“也不至于跟你 _表哥_ ？”  
是时候停下笑了，但Adam却停不下来。他笑得弯下腰一屁股坐在了地上，他还在赫叱赫叱地喘气，Hendo刚才挨着他的那些地方的 _火_ 还没退下去。Daisy呜地叫了一声。Hendo的下巴还是木木地吊着，好像刚被谁扇了一巴掌似的。  
“你回来了，”他终于说，“蜜月完了吗？不是说要……”  
“……一个礼拜啊？”Alby显然对这个问题不感兴趣，“我当然回来了！”  
只有当Adam坐在地上以后，Alby好像才正眼看他了。  
“嗨，”他皱着眉头说，“你不戴眼镜的时候真眼熟。”  
“咳，”Adam咳了咳，用胳膊环在胸口，想用物理方法把笑声压回去。  
“Adam王子！”Alby睁大了眼睛，“你 _真的_ 长得很像他！要不是我刚才才看到新闻说他在巴拿马的游艇上，我都要相信你就是他了。”  
 _我倒希望我在游艇上_ ，Adam想。可他又想起了Hendo，所以默默收回了这个想法。如果他真的在他的游艇上的话，Hendo倒是也会在他周围，但是就不会是现在这个样子的Hendo了，更不会是让Adam渴望的Hendo了。他用两只手撑着身体站了起来，然后又抓着Hendo的手肘站稳了。  
Alberto的眼睛瞪得更大了。“你……”他开了口，“ _真的_ 是。你 _就是_ 。对吧？”  
Adam只会笑，不过大部分是因为Hendo脸上的恐惧太好笑了。看起来让这个蠢蠢的兽医知道也没什么，但是他知道对Hendo来说这一定是件天大的事。  
“ _Hendo_ ，”Alby叫了起来，“他——”  
“ _不是_ ，”Hendo立刻打断了他，接着把自己的胳膊肘从Adam手里拽了出来。Daisy又开始吠叫了，它一边叫一边在Hendo与Alby之间的空间里折返跑，它尾巴上的长毛摇来晃去，透着一股兴奋。然而对整个场面丝毫没有帮助。  
“—— _不是_ 你表哥，”Alby抬起手来扒在了脸上，“这我就放心了！”  
眼看情况正在一秒一秒地变得更加荒谬，Adam突然想到了一个解决问题的方法。他抓起了Hendo的手，让自己尽量不去看Hendo是如何因为他的动作而整个人的恐惧连升好几级的。  
“Alby，”Adam沉稳地开口。Alby扒着脸的手更使劲了，Adam认得这个表情，他知道Alby这种表现是因为他的名字刚从一个名人的嘴里说了出来。“之所以假装我在巴拿马是有原因的。这是个 _秘密_ 。”他没有给Hendo任何反应的机会，踮起脚来把Hendo的脸掰了过来。他们接了吻，Hendo的嘴巴紧紧抿着，但还残留着上一个吻的甜美。  
Alby像被扼住脖子的鸡一样尖叫了起来，“你们恋爱了，”他几乎就要哭了。  
狗还在叫。Adam把头靠在了Hendo的颈窝里，Hendo尖锐的锁骨即使隔着一层衣服也硌得Adam脸生疼。Adam深吸了一口气——他本来没想要让这个吻深入的，可现在，他又突然记起了刚才他是多么的想要Hendo，他的 _身体_ 是多么的想要Hendo。非常想。  
“你必须要替我们保密，Alby，”Adam喘着说道，他不敢去看Hendo的眼睛——他有种不祥的预感，Hendo现在可能就跟Alberto一样惊讶。“你知道，要是被人知道了……”  
其实他也不知道万一被人发现了他跟人私奔到了遥远的山区里会怎样，但这此时也不重要。  
“当然了！”Alberto严肃地点了点头。他的手指在脸上留下了深深的红印。“没人会知道的。 _永远_ 不会的——我简直不敢相信——Hendo，你居然 _恋爱_ 了。”  
Adam这次把头转了过去，然而眼前的Hendo看起来一点也不像恋爱了的样子，他看起来如临大敌。  
“Daisy！”Alberto单膝跪在地上，狗狗立刻就向他跑了过去。“你是不是跟我一样高兴啊？”Daisy全速撞在了他身上，尾巴狂热地摇着。“当然啦，你当然高兴啦，好狗狗。我度蜜月去你有没有想我啊？”Alberto开始跟狗狗玩了起来。  
“你干了什么？”Hendo狠狠地问。他 _怒气冲冲_ 地把手从Adam手里拽了出来。生气的时候，他的颧骨一下显得立体了起来，眼睛射着愤怒的光，下巴绷得紧紧的。  
而Adam却因为他的样子感到了从未感到过的性奋。  
“过来，”他嘶哑着嗓子叫到，然后抓住了Hendo的胳膊肘内侧，这个地方比起Hendo的手来可方便抓得多了。Adam的手有些滑，而Hendo衣服上的汗让他的手更湿了。“ _过来_ 。”  
Adam一边拽着Hendo一边朝他礼貌地笑着（虽然他很久没机会练习了，但还是很擅长），Hendo不情不愿地被拽着走出了羊棚。Adam确信Hendo是故意把脚深深踩在地面上的——一出羊棚后，他整个人都好像变得重了很多。  
“别再——”Adam咬紧牙说道，但没有说完。拽着重物爬后门的楼梯花掉了他太多力气，他这会儿后背全都湿完了，还有些上气不接下气。  
“为什么要 _说出去_ ？”Adam从来没见过Hendo这么生气的样子。“Alberto Moreno是全 _郡_ 最 _大嘴巴_ 的人。”Hendo用手盖在了脸上，沮丧地靠在了关上的门板上。  
“没关系的，”Adam保证，“没有人不爱地下恋情的故事的。他不会说出去的。”  
“我的 _工作_ ，”Hendo哀叹道，很明显他并没有听进去Adam的话。“如果你在这里的消息传出去了，我铁定会被炒。 _再也没有_ 别的地方会要我了。”  
“ _哪呀_ ，”Adam漫不经心，还有点嘲讽地回答到。Hendo正使劲地把手掌根按在眼睛上，而Adam则在尝试把他的胳膊拉下来，省得他真正给自己的眼睛造成了什么损伤。“我们不就是恋个爱吗？这又怎么了？”  
这句话让Hendo放下了手，“我也想活在你脑中的那个世界里，”他小声说。Adam趁这个机会再次凑了上去，他特别喜欢Hendo在沉吟时，脖子上的震动贴在他嘴唇上的感觉。当然了，这种沉吟不是Adam想要的那种沉吟——说白了，这种是拿Adam没办法时挫败的沉吟，而不是Adam想要的激情场面下的沉吟——但他也能勉强接受。  
“我们得回去，”Hendo对正在亲自己脖子的Adam不为所动，还是说个不停，“我们得回去，告诉Alby你是开玩笑的。”  
Adam把自己的嘴巴缓缓挪到了Hendo耳边。“没估系的。”他用手慢慢在Hendo身侧摩挲着。他想说如果他哪天真的跟谁私奔了，那Hendo是最有可能的那个——但事实上，他最大的感觉还是胃里那种胀胀的感觉，那是一种无法付诸语言的感觉。  
Hendo还想接着说，但Adam让他闭嘴。他的语气有点凶，虽然他不是故意的。Hendo可能被他吓到了，不过也有可能是因为Adam刚好碰到了他耳后某个特别敏感的点。Adam的脑袋根本无法思考，他全身上下都像着火了一样。他们两个的事情有好一阵子了不是吗？这期间Hendo对他一直很小心，一直让他很开心——真正的 _在一起_ 一定会让他们都更开心的，不是吗？在过去的几分钟里，他让自己的想到了自己以前的性经理，他想，如果那时是和自己喜欢的人一起的话，会是什么感觉呢。  
“摸我，”在突然袭来的一阵热量下——他也不知道是从他俩谁身上辐射出来的——他贴着Hendo的皮肤说道。Hendo向后靠去，背后的门咯吱咯吱地响了响。Adam把Hendo腰部的衬衫抓了一大把在手里，朝他的肩部掀了上去。跟着他把自己的手贴在了Hendo身上，他感觉到Hendo的身体很温暖，随着Adam的动作而紧绷了起来：Adam的手正在他胯部流连，那里突出的骨头直直硌在了他的手掌上。  
当Hendo吻上他的时候——他得歪着头去找还在自己的颈窝里的Adam的嘴巴——Adam本想弓起身来贴紧Hendo的，可他却只是无法自控地挺了挺胯。接着他又试了试，这次他动作慢了些，伴着Hendo喷在他嘴唇上的灼热的呼吸，还有Hendo放在他腰后的手，以及Hendo搭在他脊椎最低一节处暗暗使劲的手指。  
Adam _也许_ 是慌了。他很肯定，非常肯定如果再接着这样下去的话，他马上就要以最尴尬但也最爽的方式射出来了。而他们现在还在站着的姿势，都还穿着衣服呢。但是他这会儿脑子根本转不动，他差点连呼吸都忘了。  
Adam放开了手，Hendo背后的门又响了响。他怀着一点点感恩，让自己颤抖着的膝盖落在了地板上。他放开了贴在Hendo身上的手——Hendo的胸口在剧烈地起伏着，随着呼吸散发着无尽的热度——转而开始对付Hendo工装裤的门襟，他解开了那里的纽扣，又战胜了底裤上的松紧带。他已经把Hendo的家伙深深地吞了下去，下一秒却发现只剩下自己一个人撑着地坐在厨房的地板上。  
在那一瞬间，火辣辣的欲望变成了火辣辣的耻辱。他的耳朵听到了一声叫喊，但他确定他自己没有喊。他舔了舔嘴唇，试着在脑中把发生的事情联系起来。他的眼睛跟着Hendo的动作，看着Hendo一边狼狈地越过他，一边把裤子提了上去。  
Hendo走去了餐厅里的一把椅子边，塌在了上面。  
“这，”他把脸埋在手里从牙缝里说道，“ _他妈的_ 。”  
对Adam来说，这种耻辱有着愤怒的味道。  
“对不起，”他的声音不能更小了，他坐在原地，感觉自己像个小人国的人。他盯着自己的鞋看了好久，又可悲又疑惑，然后他又张口了。“你不喜欢吗？”  
Hendo咕哝了一声。  
在铺天盖地的羞耻感觉下，Adam在想，至少他还愿意承认我的存在，跟我交流。  
Adam现在在皱着眉对着自己的鞋了。但是这不是常规操作吗？他以前都是这么干的。 _从来没人_ 能够拒绝口交。对吧？虽然想想觉得不可能，但这次Adam确实还挺期盼着能给Hendo来口活呢。  
“我……”他开了口，却又决定说点别的什么，“你不 _想要_ 吗？”他转过身，撑着地站了起来。Hendo正趴在餐桌上，他脖子那长长的线条显得非常， _非常_ 红。  
他突然清楚地记起，不久之前，Hendo还总是会对他过于随便的私生活显得非常不屑。  
“对不起，”他又说了一遍，但心里也不清楚道歉有没有用，“我只是……以前从来没人说过什么。对那个。”  
在他的话还没说完前，他就能看到Hendo的背像过电一样缩了起来。也许是绷得更紧了吧。但Hendo没有抬头。  
Adam这时已经开始因为害怕自己毁了这么美好的一段感情而流汗不止了，他还没享受够呢。他开始思考，开始 _非常用力_ 地思考。他一直回想到了第一次有人给他做口活时的记忆，对方没有给他预警，可是开始的那一瞬间他一下就喜欢上了。  
“是因为你以前从来没有做过这个，”他慢慢意识到，“对吗？”  
Hendo过了几秒才给了他反应，他从桌子上抬起头坐了起来，他的腰跟着也直了起来，这些动作好像花了他很大的力气似的。他试着转过来身来，他的身体完全没有平时坐着时那么高。他的眼睛朝着地面，没有抬起来。Adam从来没见过他这么困扰的样子。  
“真的对不起，”Adam轻声说道，他的音量好像永远卡在了比平常低三个分贝的水平了。“我真是太蠢了。我应该……先问一下的。我只是 _以为_ ……”在一切变得更糟之前，他逼自己闭上了嘴。他打算走过Hendo身边，坐到他身边最近的那张椅子上去，但一只手伸出来抓住了他的手腕，不让他离开。  
“我只是想去坐下，”他说，那只手也放开了他，“对不起。”  
他虽然是个蠢货，可Hendo显然很想让他留下来。在这个想法的激励下，他握住了自己那把椅子的椅背。  
“我只是以为，”他虚弱地说，“这是正常的程序而已。”  
一声低沉的疑问从Hendo的喉咙里发了出来。“跟其他人？”  
Adam停了一下。他伸手用关节勾画起了Hendo脖子的曲线，还有后颈上那修剪过的头发消失的曲线。  
“这对我来说也是新鲜的，”他静静地说，“虽然这并不会让我所做的事情变好。”他把手挪到了Hendo的脖根，用拇指在上面轻轻打着转。“等你想的时候我们再做，”他吞了吞口水，“你也可以不想。”  
房间陷入了沉重的沉默。  
“其他人呢？”Hendo弱弱地问。  
“那些跟这不一样的。”  
“真的吗？”  
Adam想了几秒钟，他想找到词语来尽可能地描绘他们之间的事情跟 _其他所有_ 的都不同，所有他所经历过的都与这不同：他从来没有与其他人像这样共享空间，共享蛋糕，共享一张床，更没有像这样与固定的同伴共享唾液。总得来说，不管与Hendo在一起到底意味着什么，这与他之前的经历都是在原则上不相同的。因为与Hendo在一起的经历是他们 _共享_ 的，而不是像以前那样：他会在消失在黎明的晨光里之前，单方面在对方身上索取，越多越好。  
他把手移到了Hendo的肩头上，拉着Hendo靠在椅背上，这样他才能俯下身去把手交叉在Hendo身前，抱住他。  
“真的，”他说，“不一样的。”他把脸埋进了Hendo的颈窝里，每一次呼吸间，他都更深地沉浸在了Hendo的气息里。

 

接下来的一天里，他们间的气氛一直都很诡异。Adam每每想起这一切都是因为自己做的蠢事请时就会感觉到羞耻的火焰在灼烧他的胃。随着下午的过去，傍晚来了，这时另一个令他不安的念头现身了：Hendo确实与他所相处过的人都 _不_ 一样。  
尽管他现在的境地好像意味着他应该早就思考过这个问题，但事实上他之前还真的没想过这么多。不过在这一刻，Adam突然无比清醒地意识到了，原来早已陷得 _很深_ 了。  
他之前也被其他人吸引到过，这是当然的。然而， _之前_ 他从来没养成过用指尖去勾画某人鼻梁曲线的习惯。同样的，他从来没有觉得把脸蹭在某人的胡渣上时会让他那么安心，也从没有想过自己会认真地研究某人的眼神，以判断这人的心情。说实话，他从来想象不到以前的自己会愿意花那个心思去观察某个人额头上出现了何种的皱纹，只是为了跟眼神结合起来更好地解读对方的心情。以前——现在想来已经是上辈子一般了——他十分确信Hendo这个人只有一种心情，那就是他每次臭着脸看着Adam从夜店里出来时带着的心情，然而他大错特错了。  
当Hendo爬上床躺在他身后时，他着实吃了一惊。那感觉就好像是Adam并没有在不久前做出那件极端尴尬的事情，好像什么都没发生过，好像Adam没有一整天都压抑住自己跟Hendo待在一起的想法，反而见了他就绕道走似的。  
Hendo的脑袋慢慢在Adam脑后的枕头上找到了位置。他躺着的位置总是能让Adam的后颈感受到他温热的呼吸，以及那呼吸是如何渐渐放缓的。  
Adam再一次感到了袭来的羞耻。他应该再道歉一次的。不是说千万不要带着愤怒睡觉吗？可真的道了歉的话，岂不意味着这整件事成了一个 _结_ ？岂不意味着他们吵过架了？Adam还不确定下午那算不算 _真的_ 吵架。  
他怎么也睡不着，躺在那里，皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他的念头一个接一个地涌出来，期间点缀着Hendo轻轻的鼾声。  
 _这就确定了吗？_ 他一次又一次地带着困惑思考， _我这就是爱上他了吗？  
可他是我的保镖，而且他_什么都不 _喜欢。  
_ 呼，他的大脑突然间决定想点别的：想想他失去了消息的父母，或是不久前有人想刺杀他这件事，或是他的责任，规矩，还有能让一切烦恼走开的酒精。  
每次当他被从这些胡思乱想里拽出来时，他都会惊讶于自己现在越来越快的恢复能力。他越来越容易被Hendo搭在他腰上的胳膊的重量吸引，从而陷入到Hendo缓慢而有规律的呼吸声中去，一旦他开始数起Hendo的呼吸，脑中的漩涡就会平静下来。就像急流间的一根柱子。在朦胧的月光下，他能看到Hendo的手指盖在自己的手上。  
他终于陷入了睡眠。

 

等他醒来时Hendo不在身边，这倒不常见，也让他担心了起来。Adam已经开始喜欢上了他们早晨的小习惯：在刚醒来的那几秒里，他们伸展开身体，伸出手去寻找对方。半梦半醒间的Hendo有个把脸窝进Adam后颈的习惯，这个动作每次都能让Adam立马清醒过来。  
他撑着床坐了起来。他出去夜店鬼混时从不戴手表，省得忘在了别人家里，也省得被别人从手表上篆刻的铭文中看出他的身份。而这次躲灾前他又没时间回皇宫去取，所以现在他就别无他法，只能通过天光判断时间了。外面的事物才大概露出了轮廓，他能看出来这时间还远没到他们平常起床的时间。  
他惊慌地想，是不是Hendo半夜起来，觉得窝在自己怀里的Adam令人生厌，然后决定还是跟Daisy一起睡在那张破沙发上更好。Hendo从不半夜醒来，所以不管发生了什么， _肯定_ 不是什么好事。而且Adam向来睡眠很浅，这也就说明Hendo是故意没有惊醒他，悄悄溜走了的。  
他听见楼下有声音，所以就轻手轻脚地走进了走廊。他在路上揉着脸，尽量让自己清醒了过来。楼下的声音很轻，好像Hendo在很努力地放轻动作。在他的脚步下到楼梯底时，他甚至听到了Hendo在 _嘘_ 谁的声音。  
原来Hendo是在嘘狗。Daisy正在楼梯下面等着Adam，它看起来兴奋极了，很难想象地球上存在着这么高兴的生物。它的嘴巴大张着，可能是因为被Hendo训斥后忍住了一声吠叫，如今换成了舌头耷拉在嘴边晃荡着。Adam无法自控地微笑了起来，等他下到楼梯底部时，他跪在地板上把Daisy搂紧了怀里。Daisy的身上总是带着一股挥之不去的潮湿的狗毛味道，不过这也讲得通。好处是每次它在屋里呆过一晚后，味道就会变好一些。  
Hendo还在厨房里忙活，就好像没注意到Adam下了楼似的。Adam站直了身体。Hendo正在水槽边给一个平放着的背包里塞东西，背包两边已经塞好了一个巨大的热水壶和另一瓶水。  
Adam下楼来本是想道歉的，可眼前的场景让他困惑地说不出话了。  
“嘿，”他开口叫了一声， _发生什么了？_ 没能问出口。  
Hendo转过了头来，看到Adam时他的唇角翘了起来，接下来是下巴——也扬了起来。他的肩膀放松了下来，Adam能看到——即使这点他早已经非常熟悉了——Hendo的眼睛隔着整间屋子也还是那么得蓝。  
“对不起，”Adam脱口而出说道，他感到自己不配看到眼前这美丽的一幕。“关于昨天的事情。你，”他低下了头，“ _明白_ 的。”  
Hendo耸了耸肩，不过他的脸上爬上了点红色。“你说过了，”他有些生硬地嘟囔道。  
Adam把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，还是觉得浑身不适。“我是真心的，”他继续说道，“我不想伤害到你。”  
有个什么冰冰的东西碰到了他的手，他低头发现那是Daisy在跟他讨要吃的。他把Daisy的口水在裤子上擦干净。“你在干什么呀？”  
“收拾东西，”Hendo简短地回答到。  
“可不是，”Adam一边回答一边坐在了餐桌边的椅子上。Daisy明显认为他是自己得到早餐的唯一希望，跟着过来把头搭在了Adam大腿上。“为什么呢？”  
“爬山，”Hendo把背包提起来，拉上了拉链。  
“哦，”Adam说。这他倒真是没想到。  
“我本来想让你多睡一会儿的，”Hendo说，“我打算天一亮起来就出发。”他身上穿着的那套旧衣服现在Adam已经能认出来了，那就算是他的睡衣了。他看起来又暖和又软和，Adam非常非常想拽着他那件破洞的上衣把他拉回楼上去。  
“这样啊，”Adam回到，但他其实还处在疑惑的情绪里，没完全明白到底是怎么回事。他大脑里一边想着拉Hendo回床上抱抱的事，一边开口问道：“为什么呢？”  
Hendo朝他眨了眨眼。“不为什么，”他就这么一句就没了下文。  
Adam思考了起来。  
“那羊要怎么办？”这个问题感觉相当的重要，不是吗？因为Hendo对羊可是非常看重。  
“Alberto说他今天可以帮我顶上。我爸也同意我们带着Daisy。而且今天的天气应该还会不错，所以——”他突然停了下来，把维他麦片盒从橱柜里拿了出来，“你喜欢爬山吗？”他问这问题的样子就好像Adam也许不喜欢爬山这个念头才刚刚出现在他的脑海里。  
 _他计划了一场旅行，_ Adam的眼睛落在了背包上，落在了背包旁边的热水壶上， _如果他真的那么想去爬山的话，完全可以不用带我。他是在创造机会，好让我们两个能待在一起。他想和我在一起。一定是这样的，对吗？  
_ “我超爱爬山的，”他撒谎道。


	11. 第六章 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 推荐两首歌，《여정（In A Different Life）》和Zoë Kravitz的《Don't》，嘻嘻

**第六章**

尽管Hendo声称天气会很理想，他们还是武装到耳朵、裹得厚厚的出发了。一切都很好，Adam步履带着点轻快，内心仍被Hendo的安排触动着——直到他们走出了层掩的山腹中房屋集中坐落之处。

那就是风开始吹起来的时候。

他们来到屋后第一个岩峰。当他们跨过它时，Adam被大风磋磨得几乎站都站不直了。让他更为沮丧的是，从这个有利位置——Adam能从屋里看到的最高点四下望去，所见的唯有更多的山峰。

他终于想起来自己为什么讨厌爬山了。

然而，Hendo却对此十分享受。面对疾风他眉头都没皱一下，一副以宽广的胸怀拥抱着天地间气流涌动的样子。当Adam终于开始跟不上的时候，Hendo也陪着他放慢脚步。Daisy早就放弃在他们腿间绕来绕去，而往前跑远了。这条路是走熟了的，Hendo解释道。他们原来就来过，通常是他自己和Daisy。他想让Adam也来看看。

这番剖白又激励了Adam——不过也只管用了几步。

他们沿着窄窄的山脊小路前行。茂盛的草丛迎风拍打着山坡，像一件漂亮的毛皮大衣。山谷底部镶着一池粼粼泛光的水——毫无疑问，还被装点着圆滚滚云朵的水蓝色天空渲染了色彩；这和Adam已经认识的羊们真是一点相似性都没有呢。

但他确实感到，自己和羊群似乎已经达成了某种共识。它们不太可能吃了他，他已经发现了，而且他们都很擅长躲避彼此。特别是Adam有Hendo可以躲在身后的时候。

Hendo似乎是在沿溯一条只存在他脑海里的小径，但与此同时，Adam也一秒都没有想过他会不知道自己在往哪走。不把像这样的计划精细化到米也太不像Hendo了。然而，草间并没有明显的路径，Adam还常常在气喘吁吁地爬过石块时被落在后面；他的手套都湿透了，手也冻僵了。很快，他发现自己正专注地思考着Hendo背包的内容。

食物。那里面一定得有吃的东西。Adam的肚子气愤地抱怨着，手指也渴望着保温杯内容物的温度。

“午餐时间到了吗？”他问，看着Hendo在他面前令人艳羡地轻松跳上岩壁。跟在他身后动作的Adam遇到了点小麻烦：他有运动，当然，但由于最近的最近塞了太多的小蛋糕，在他把着石头向上撑起身体时，肩膀使不上力；寻找立足点时，膝盖也擦到了岩面。这时Hendo的手出现在他耳旁，Adam就不假思索地一把攥住，爬完剩下的部分，然后堪堪在到达顶端时瘫了下去。

幸运的是，他瘫在了Hendo怀里，而Hendo正在大笑。这真是令人 _无法抗拒_ 。

在一开始，隔得老远的Daisy汪汪叫起来的时候，他们才刚刚贴到一起。Adam好不容易才从把自己和Hendo分开，怒视着正蹦蹦跳跳往回跑的牧羊犬。他还在摇尾巴。不知怎么的，Daisy以为Hendo和Adam激情四射的亲亲是某种游戏。

Hendo推开Adam，但他的笑声还残存着一点。有那么一小会儿，他们的手还紧紧交握着，而Adam突然无比希望他们能永远这样——由那个奇迹之吻铺陈开来，似乎就已经抹去了昨天产生的厚厚一层焦虑感。如果他能一直拉着Hendo的手、听他喋喋不休地谈论灌木林，这段无中生有的旅程会变得更加美妙。但那一刻转瞬即逝，因为Hendo把他的手抽开，继续往斜坡上爬去，只留Adam在身后从强烈的想要牵手的残余情绪中镇定下来。

被情感的挣扎分了心，他又花了好几分钟才意识到Hendo还没有回答他关于午餐的问题。

他们最终停在了其中一座陡峭岩峰的山顶。在避风处，一片巨石从山坡边缘探出。他们正好可以坐在上面，垂下腿，那高度距离下方柔顺的草丛甚至不足半英尺。这景色，Adam一边想，一边试图用手捋好他被风吹得乱七八糟的头发，可是非常壮观。 _而且_ 这还是在他已经被Hendo窗口的山谷美景什么的惯坏了好久的情况下。

在3D立体效果下来看，这一切更好了：目之所及，绿草如茵，遍处都有灰色的岩石边缘探出头来。从某种层面来看，这不可能是真的。它太过完美、太像电影布景了。他深深吸了一口气。空气十分澄澈，似乎使他的心肺也得到了扩张。

“这很美，”Hendo安安静静地说，“是不是。”

Adam看着他靠近，然后把背包扯到大腿上放好。然后他比之前还专心致志地盯着Hendo从包里拿出只可能是锡箔纸包着的三明治的物品。

“你比狗还不如，”看到Adam开始舔嘴唇，他咧嘴笑了，“只会用胃来思考。”

“我可以给出一句巧妙的回答，”Adam回击，“关于用别的地方思考。但我现在不会说。”他轻轻用肩膀顶了顶Hendo，然后开始打开三明治的包装。他感觉体内正在升温。不知怎么的，在Hendo身边讲关于下半身的玩笑话好像有点不合适，特别是现在他们间的感觉还很温存和崭新。在昨天之后，不管他们的关系是什么，它都似乎又倒退了几步。

他剥开最上层的切片面包。“这是……奶油乳酪？”他眨眨眼，“ _香草_ 奶油乳酪？配西红柿？你，”这次他用弯着的腿踢了踢Hendo，“是怎么 _知道_ 的。”

Hendo耸耸肩，咬了一口他的三明治来逃避回答。

 _他给我做了我最喜欢的三明治。_ Adam感觉温暖多了。他倒没有特意把它们选为自己最喜欢的三明治，他从没有要求过给自己提供这个；只是好像每次王宫里有宴会它们都很大量，并以某种形式蔓延开来。很明显人们并不都喜爱香草奶油乳酪配西红柿的三明治，但目前还没有人告知宴会餐饮负责人这一点。

“我的工作，”停止咀嚼，并发现Adam一副得不到回答就不吃的样子后，Hendo开口说道，“就是盯着你。”

那他是不是也盯着Adam半夜溜进厨房大把抹奶油起司、还从冰箱里顺走樱桃番茄了？

Hendo的三明治，从现在的模样看来，只是无趣的火腿夹车达乳酪。

“你没有感受到来自奶油乳酪的召唤吗？”Adam问，终于咬下一口，然后来到了天堂。

“这东西不太多。”Hendo说，这会儿好像很满意地看着他吃着，“在镇上。我把大部分都给你了。”

他看上去对Adam的失神毫无防备。“咋了？”他问，“就是个 _三明治_ 嘛。”

“你为我舍弃了奶油乳酪。”Adam惊奇地说。这真是里程碑性的事件。 _地球_ 上可没有比奶油乳酪更好的事物了。

Hendo依然很警觉的样子。“我可以以后再吃。我见过你在一些活动上吞掉所有三明治的样子。我不想从你那儿把它们夺走。”

Adam突然想要一把扔掉见鬼的三明治然后扑向Hendo，他心中翻滚的情感是如此强烈。

 _“咋了？”_ Hendo再次问道，不过脸上也回应着Adam扬起的笑容。

“你想吃一点吗？”Adam问。他把自己的一半递过去。

Hendo犹豫了一下。“没事。”他说，“我的这些就很好。”

“你 _骗谁呢_ 。”Adam反驳道，然后把自己的和Hendo吃剩的、正搁在他大腿上的铝箔包裹放在一起。

“ _Adam。_ ”

“你知道我爸经常说的，”Adam开口，然后停下来咀嚼。Hendo扬起一边眉毛。“吃光，”Adam确信自己的牙齿上敷了好一层奶酪，但他还是笑得露出了它们，“然后闭嘴。”

他们一起笑喷了，然后又同时试图用面包堵住嘴。Hendo咯咯笑的时候还喷了点面包渣子出来。Adam从没见过比这更讨人喜爱的场景。

这是真的，Adam想，在他们分享放在中间的一大厚片布朗尼时（Adam的最新研制出品，他擅自直接从冰箱里取出来塞进了背包），他的爸爸是真的有很不错的餐桌笑话。它们都被精心打磨过，因为他参与的大部分政治交涉都发生在在大型宴会中。而Adam想他了——这个念头刺痛了他。虽然生活在山上、四周流动着清新的空气、身旁还坐着Hendo——四平八稳又忠实可靠，这一切都让他感觉如此自由，但他还是强烈地挂念着家，和想永远留在这里的念头同等强烈。

他带着新增的忿意想念着父母。已经过了一星期，可他很快就再也不能只满足于一整天用来烤蛋糕了。他还有一份责任，一个目标；而随着他觉得自己不在履行它的时间越长，那感觉也变得更加古怪。这永远不可能成为他的世界。

“我不想当国王。”他突然说。

他本来盼着这句宣言能在群山间回荡，越来越响，取代这片寂静。但它只是随风散去了，好像他仅仅是轻飘飘地评论了一句天气似的。

Hendo缓慢地咀嚼着他的那份布朗尼。

Adam吞咽了一下。“我喜欢这种生活。”他说，“真希望我能出生在这里，老实说。我希望 _我们_ ……”他斟酌着如何继续用词。 _我希望你能早点像这样出现在我的生命里。_

他这一辈子都在准备成为国王，这就是他所明了的一切，是唯一感觉正确的事。但是现在他心里出现了怀疑，一个大问号。

他知道这只是愚蠢的空想。他唯一想要过上平淡生活的理由只在于他一出生就注定充满戏剧性而已。

“你能解决它们的。”Hendo说，在Adam大声说出他的想法后。“戏剧。”他补充道。

Hendo的话非常真诚，而Adam愿意接受。如果他们不能谈论远离此地时Adam的身份，他们的关系也就只是空中楼阁。

“我不觉得我能，”Adam说，“我觉得我只是试着去配得上这份责任。所以那就不算啊，就像， _我爸_ ……你知道，他有那种能吸引一整个房间的人的领导魅力。”

“他还有一顶王冠。”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”

“但王冠确实有帮助啊。”Hendo拒绝向他的瞪视屈服，“Adam，不是说你就不……”他把接下来的话咽了回去，好像突然意识到自己的身份——而Adam真希望他没有。

“说呀，”Adam撞撞他的肩膀，“接着说。”

Hendo闷闷地清清嗓子。“也不是说你就会避开戏很多的同伴。”他语调平平地说完。

Studge。人们这么说的时候指的总是他。出于某种缘由，称他是Adam深夜观光游幕后推手的说法似乎流传甚广，也正因如此，Adam总会条件反射似的誓死维护他。

“Daniel Sturridge，”他的语气冷下来，“是我见过最好的人。”

Hendo沉默地盯着前方。

“你知道他为什么受封为伯爵吗？”Hendo不知道。他不可能知道，他是在一切发生之后才来的。“他救了我的命。”

他几乎真实地看到Hendo的耳朵竖了起来。他扭过脖子，发出咔嗒一声，眼睛大睁着——他的瞳孔直接扩张到失焦。

“那是我们在军队里执行公务的时候。”他开始解释，“我们一直是好哥们儿，不过他们安排我驻扎在国内，你知道。这画面对新兵来说更好，道貌岸然的皇家后裔在街上巡逻……救困在树上的猫咪，帮农民收割，天哪，”他用手揉揉脸，“我的人生就是一场公关噱头。不管怎么说，”他清清喉咙。他都想不起自己哪怕有一次给别人讲过这个故事。

“我们当时在西边。记得那场洪水吗，四年以前？好像？我们去建沙障。有个小孩，只有我小腿高，他的猫困在洪流中间了，而我想都没想——我就直接去了。天啊，那太——”他稍微拽了拽头发，耻辱感在心中翻滚，“我竟然想都没想。我就单枪匹马地，去做了一件此生最笨的事，我连救生索什么的都没有就去了。不用说，水比我以为的深多了，水流也比我想象的猛烈。”

再一次地，他感受到洪水逼近、冲进鼻腔，就像是昨天发生的一样。洪流就像保龄球一样重重压在他的胸口。有人紧抓着他的手臂——但这一次只是Hendo，他把手伸过来，扣住Adam发软的手腕。

“嗯，我活下来了，很明显，”Adam指出，针对Hendo紧抓着他用上的力气，以及握得发白的指节。“因为Studge。他看到发生的一切，然后像你想的一样冷静：他把自己拴在一棵树上，然后趟过水来救我 _和_ 那孩子的猫。”Adam哼了一下，“他们想低调处理我干的蠢事，但Studge获封了伯爵。他还不想要。我强迫他接受的。”

他翻过Hendo的手，摊在自己的腿上，然后用拇指的边缘抚过他掌心的纹路。残余的、像咳出肺里最后一口水的恐慌感似乎随着这个动作而渐渐平息。

“原来是这样。”Hendo小声说。他犹犹豫豫地蜷起手指握住Adam的手，然后温柔地捏捏他。

“这就是为什么，”Adam接着说，“我不得不退役。有一阵我还挺怀念那段日子的。但我有Studge，还有你知道的，泡夜店——很长时间内那都很有趣。”

Hendo又捏了捏他。“不光是，”他挣扎着该怎么用词，好像把它们说出口会带来切实的疼痛，“ _泡夜店_ 。”

“所以是性的问题？”Adam不以为意地说，然后立马感到不对，因为旁边的Hendo周身气温骤降。他忘了。他完全忘了Hendo有多唾弃Adam每一次美丽邂逅的结局，带着清晰的怨愤。

Hendo一副要吐了的样子，不过他张开嘴，吐出来的是一句话：“你不应该这么做。”

一片冰冷的沉默。 _你凭什么告诉我该怎么做？_ Adam想，但与此同时又冒出另一个念头， _他可能说对了。_

他突然凑近过来。现在这就像一个设计好的舞蹈动作——Hendo抬起搁在Adam腿上的手，毫不迟疑地搭在他的背上，又抬起肩膀，好让Adam能舒服地靠着。Adam考虑了一下要不要去握Hendo的另一只手，但最后只是依偎在他的肩窝，蜷起手指搭在Hendo脖颈外侧，把它拉近。

“我没有得到过这个。”他呢喃道。Hendo在用掌根揉着他的后背，正抵着脊柱的位置。他深呼吸了一下。“从来没有。”

Hendo吞咽了一下。Adam从两人相抵的脖颈感受到他的脉搏。他又长出一口气，而Adam让自己靠得更舒服一点。

“阿富汗。”Hendo安静地开口。他停顿了很久，但Adam没去打断。“我从阿富汗回来，因为我肩膀里埋了几片榴霰弹的弹片。一次伏击，在检查站。”

他的手正来来回回地轻抚着Adam的背，仿佛他已经遗忘了它的移动似的，使它保持着自己的柔和节奏。

Adam等待着后文，但他有种预感那不会继续了。Hendo可没有像这样讲故事的癖好，他也能从他言语的生硬听出这不是一个他愿意详细回顾的故事。

“我不想回去，”他像下定结论般说，“我已经看够了。”顿了一拍。“现在还留着几片。榴霰弹。”

伴随着更多的沉默，Adam消化着他的言辞。

“你怎么找到安保工作的？”他问，“如果你受过伤的话。”

“肩膀还能用，不过我不能胜任外勤工作了。而且有的时候，”他语气一沉，“它还会痛。”

Adam让他的话音完全落下，然后才开口问：“这边肩膀？”就是他的头正靠着的这边。

Hendo点点头。

“现在疼吗？”他一边问，一边伸手去揉Hendo靠他这边的锁骨边缘。

“婚礼的时候快疼死我了，”Hendo慢声咕哝，“Alby的婚礼。但，那之后就没怎么痛了。”

Adam深吸一口气，把他揽得更紧了，心里想着他的疼痛。

“我也，”Hendo接着缓慢地说，对着Adam的耳朵，“你知道。关于这个。”

“你没有过？”

“没有。”Hendo快速地说，“比你明显一点，我猜。”

Adam决定晚些时候要告诉他自己感受到的纯然的恐慌，以为Hendo拥抱过别人，以为他还恋慕着他童年时最好的朋友。就在这一刻，他是如此高兴自己完全拥有了他。

Adam感受到Hendo的下巴垂向自己的额头，因而抬起头来迎向他。他们亲吻，直到Adam的下巴发酸。他们一起隐匿在这山峦的避风处。

 

* * *

 

 

“你原来爬上来过，”Adam说，“是不是？”

他们开始往回走，这也只是因为Hendo坚持他们应该在一点天色变黑的征兆都没有之前就到家。

 _家_ ，Adam想着，胃袋痛苦地晃荡了一下。然而，无可辩驳的是，那现在确实成为了家。

“Daisy和我去年夏天一起找上来的。”Hendo回应道，伸出手臂来接住跳下石头的Adam。

“景色真是太完美了，”Adam说，“嗯，至少在山顶上。”下山的路，他发现，和上山一样复杂，甚至是更复杂。这需要一大堆屁股着地的滑行。不过对Hendo来说他们都很简单，好像他长着山羊的蹄子一样。

“是啊，”Hendo轻松地说。他一直在笑——不管是觉得Adam下山的方式很搞笑（Adam自己也觉得很搞笑，如果他的裤子后面没有湿透了的话），还是因为他似乎找到了新的控制坏脾气的方式：充满了新鲜空气的一天的结果。Adam决定，自己也，觉得头脑清爽了一点。他不太确定这是不是完全归功于高原反应。“完美。”

最终，山地坡度逐渐变得平缓，草丛也更茂密。现在Adam能更好地跟上Hendo的脚步了，虽然他还是得快跑几步才能配合他的步调。直到他突然停下，被Daisy的吠叫警示：在他们的路中间有一堆巨大而笨重、有小货车大小的、还 _会动_ 的东西。

“ _那_ 是啥！”他的神经迅速绷紧，然后他几乎是抓着Hendo的手臂把他往回拉了过来，好让自己弯腰躲在他身后。

“那是，”Hendo可能是咽下了一声偷笑，“奶牛？”

“才不是，”Adam坚持道，“那 _很明显_ 是雪怪。”

Hendo没立刻回话，而是招呼Daisy回到自己脚边，在那群牛——那群 _雪怪_ ——紧张地退了一步之后。它确实有雪怪的体积和身材，周身是明亮的赤褐色，还有长长的、杂乱的毛发搭在应该是眼睛的位置。

“我签了合同要誓死保护你的。”Hendo开玩笑说，听起来也确实是开玩笑的语气，“告诉你吧，奶牛很温顺的。没必要担心。”他轻柔地拉拉他的手臂，好像是要拽着Adam一起走。

“有一头有角，”Adam惊恐地用气声说，“用来 _捅人_ 的。”他还以为羊群就是湖区最大的危险了呢。

“你这个，”Hendo说，“胆小鬼。”然后，他抬起手臂，然后用手拉起Adam。Adam的掌心在冒汗，而Hendo调整了手指的位置来更好地牵住他。“走吧。”

这一次，他没有松手。

前方的路朝着房屋蜿蜒向下，他们放慢了脚步，慢到越来越疲惫的Daisy都在他们前面溜下了山。

“他今天玩得可高兴了。”Hendo心不在焉地说，“Daisy。”

他们停下脚步，缠在一起的胳臂轻微摇晃着，

“你呢？”Adam问。他靠近一步，两人之间的手肘贴得更紧。Hendo深吸一口气，望向屋子。在这时，Adam想，他能在Hendo睡着时描摹他脸颊的轮廓。这已经成为了他这段不是生活的生活的最重要部分，是不可动摇的根基，对他真实人生的婉转提醒。毕竟，Adam已经邀请了他进入自己的空间。Hendo都没有来寻求这个。

一周前，Adam还在努力克服Hendo有不同寻常的美这个念头——关于他脸部起伏的轮廓，还有他的体态，他抱住自己的方式，他 _关心_ 自己的方式，但是，在他们站在山间、双手紧握的那一刻，Adam意识到Hendo已经超越了这些。现在，他不只是觉得Hendo很好看，他还希望成为他生活的一部分，希望他能一直待在自己身边。

当他这么想着的时候，一种奇怪的平和降临到他的身上。但思及Hendo，Adam也知道要想明白他在想什么，自己还有很长的路要走。

回应Adam的提问，Hendo脸上扬起一个微笑，然后他伸出手。他用没被握着的那只手轻抚Adam的下颌沿，在他的下巴上留下浅浅印迹。他垂下长长的眼睫毛，双眸闪着快乐的光。

“很好。”他安安静静地说。

 

* * *

 

 

壁炉里的最后一簇火苗 _唰地一下_ 熄灭了。Adam从沙发上见证了这个过程。一股烧焦的味道窜进鼻腔。熄火了。一天中他最爱的时刻。

他拉起搭在自己膝盖内侧的手。“Hendo，”他捏捏他的手，“该上床了。”

挤在他俩中间的Daisy最先作出反应。他抬起头，耷拉着耳朵——Adam觉得大概是为了让他的眼睛更大，好乞求他们陪他在沙发上呆一整夜。

“对不起啦。”Adam小小声告诉他。

Hendo咕哝了一声。他缓慢地从沙发后背抬起头，喉咙里发出嘶哑的声音，眼睛半睁半闭，试图让自己清醒过来。他的动作滞了一下，而Adam想着要探身过去，把他从这珍贵的、迷迷糊糊的状态中吻醒；不过Hendo没有继续抵抗就利落地站了起来。

他们一直没有谈论什么，真的，只聊着一些无关紧要的事——像是最好的蛋糕糖霜口味啊，每年牧羊的任务啊，慢慢地Hendo的头开始一点一点，而Adam让他睡了过去。他腿上摊开了一本书，他身旁有Hendo，虽然中间还隔着一条狗。那很温暖，很舒适，特别是在Hendo的手伸进他的膝窝的时候。

最终，从沙发上爬起来还是很困难的：在徒步回来之后，Adam就像个老年人一样蹒跚着走路，Hendo只能过来扶着他。他的双手非常有力，紧紧环着Adam的腰，伴随着他的靠近连空气也变得令人陶醉，Adam对这一切憋不住地偷笑。他拱了拱靠在Hendo肩上的头——他心里似乎一直放不下那个肩膀的另一边。

“嘿，”他站在楼上，开口说。Hendo一手夹着他的临时睡衣，正往门外走去，好在浴室换衣服。Adam暗暗祈祷他不会找借口去这么做，不过，慢慢来吧。“我能问你一件事吗？”Hendo踌躇了一下，Adam猜这意味着“ _大概可以_ ”。“过来。”

Hendo考虑了一下才走近。

Adam在想起来征求对方意见前，就已经抬起手，抚上Hendo衬衫的纽扣边缘。 _冷静，Adam。_

“我要把你的衣服脱下来。”他尽可能超然地说。

“这可不是个问题。”Hendo回应道，抬起一边眉毛。

 _狡猾_ 。Adam想，又有点小骄傲。 _我们已经走到这一步了。_

他用指侧滑向纽扣门襟边缘，直到拇指发痒。

“不是。”他同意。然后等待着。他的手腕稍稍抖了一下，他试图掩饰，但失败了。

“好。”仿佛过了一个世纪以后，Hendo说。Adam怀疑他是在等自己抬眼看他。

Adam小心翼翼地解开每个扣子，然后把衣服从Hendo的身上除下。Hendo的胸膛在他掌下温暖地起伏，害得Adam突然就从当下的任务里分心了——他的胸前有小小的、精巧的雀斑，不比微末更大，像小小一簇群星点点横布在Hendo的胸肋上，装饰着它。

随着他用拇指腹在这些雀斑间描摹着线条，他的呼吸声也慢慢变大。他动作非常仔细，仿佛如果太过用力可能就会把它们擦去了似的。它们很精致，它们 _必须_ 被小心对待——就像Hendo本人一样。

在Hendo倾身向前时，Adam感受到他的气息拂过自己的眉毛，然后想起了自己的任务。他绝对不能被分心。他可以一会儿再来关心雀斑。他暗暗盘算着。

他继续把衬衫褪下，手掌划过衣领，直到他把衣料推到后面、到肩膀以下。Adam在找他的疤痕，Hendo之前在山上告诉过他的榴霰弹造成的那个。他一直在好奇，推测这个疤会是细长又漂亮，就像Adam自己右膝盖做手术留下的那个一样。因此，他被Hendo肩上的一团糟吓得脸色发白。那儿的皮肤曾经被割成锯齿状，现在伤口里长出了不透明的新肉，填补了被挖开的地方，但四周还围着一圈白色的小麻点，可能就是未取出的弹片本身。

Adam忘记了呼吸，在征求允许前就伸出了手。他用指尖抚过疤痕边缘。他以为那会是很粗糙的，但其实很柔软。当然了，它没能赢过锐利的金属边缘。他的思绪延伸开来，想到疼痛；他试图去理解它。还有这个Hendo，和他所有的温柔。 _Adam_ 的Hendo——不应该遭受这些。

“这个，”Hendo的嗓音嘶哑，他在Adam耳边呼吸着，“不好看。”

“不。”他轻柔，但坚定地说。

Hendo的呼吸滞了一下。他扭过头，低下它，然后把嘴唇贴在Adam的颈子上——这是一个他从未亲吻过的地方。Hendo的嘴唇正位于他的耳下，一个非常理想的位置，Adam的心每跳一下他都能感受到。

“ _噢_ 。”Adam低喃。

Hendo的嘴唇分开，轻轻吮吸他的肌肤，Adam对自己被触及的每一寸都了若指掌。然后他更用力地贴近，这一次吻得更深。Adam蜷起手指，从Hendo的后颈向上，勾住他的头发，召唤着他。

在他们严丝合缝地贴到一起时，他的眼睛还盯着Hendo的伤痕。

Hendo对着他的耳朵悄声说：“我想吻你的这里很久很久了。”


	12. 第六章·下

床太小了，Adam在床上翻身时只得把脚跟蹬在床边来寻求平衡。转过来时，他用两膝把Hendo的一个膝盖拢到了中间，将身体挪回了刚刚起身时暂时离开的那个温暖的凹陷里。Hendo顺从极了，他伸出手迎合着Adam的动作，还抱着Adam胸腔两侧将他拉近了自己身前，接着——就在Adam的肚子也贴上了他时——他伸出手捧起了Adam的脸。  
“好了吗？”他问。在暗沉的光线里，Adam几乎就要看不清Hendo说话时脸颊移动的样子了。  
“嗯”他由着自己的脑袋坠到了枕头上，期间好像还碰到了Hendo的鼻子。“我们能一直这样吗？”他问。  
他本意是指的这个拥抱，就像这样面对面黏在一起，而非Hendo从后面拥着他。然而当他问出这个问题时，意思好像有了些微妙的变化。  
“我们可以努力试试，”Hendo这么回答着，他的脸上没有笑容。

 

第二天下午，当每周例行去镇上与Klopp进行的电话通告结束后，那辆吉普车缓缓停进了屋后，可Hendo却没有像以前一样立刻从后门里现身。那时Adam就应该察觉到不对劲的。他转过头去看那扇门，可那扇门却不遂人意地还是紧紧合着，他只能得出结论，认为Hendo一定是先去了羊棚。  
这倒 _真是_ 不寻常，不过Adam确实预料到了这事的发生，因为总有一天需要Hendo拯救的会是羊群，而不是Adam。可那一天为什么非要是今天呢？这让Adam没法不心生埋怨。毕竟在他们一起去爬过山后，氛围就变了，好像他们之间的一层薄膜被撕开了，一切都变得清晰明了了起来，就好像阳光下散去的雾。他醉心于这种感觉。  
几分钟后，他站到了水槽边，打算清洗餐具。这时他才想起了抬头看，这一眼就让他望到了吉普车驾驶位上的Hendo。  
事情不对劲，Adam一下就看了出来。他能看到Hendo肩膀的起伏，他的呼吸虽然平稳，但眼睛却直直地盯着方向盘。他脸上的表情放在过去一定是要被Adam描述为愁容满面的——眉头深锁，五官扭结在一起，高高的眉骨像帽檐一样压在了双眼上。  
Adam还没来得及想清楚下一步该做什么，Hendo——借着他那蜘蛛一般的感官——就抬起头来撞上了他的双眼。Adam的胃拧动了一下，好像有人捏着它把它翻了个面儿似的。  
_有事发生了。_  
他起誓Hendo在撞到他的视线时惊讶地跳起来了一些——但这可能性实在不大。  
相较起来，更可能是Adam因为巨大的慌张而产生了幻觉。  
Hendo慢慢爬出了车外，又慢慢把车门关上，这几个动作似乎花了一百年那么长久，而Adam头脑内听到的慌乱的心跳声就是这一切的背景音乐。接下来Hendo站直了身体，开始朝厨房门走来。  
就在Hendo进门时，Adam也转过了身子，他的手紧紧地抓在水槽的边沿上。  
“怎么了？”他的嗓音有些沙哑。而Hendo则难受地移了移自己的脚，这多少让Adam平衡了一些。“ _怎么了_ 。”  
Hendo清了清嗓子，抬起了头，但却没有看向Adam。  
“抓到他了，”他说。  
他就说了这些，好像这几个字就清清白白了。但他说得那么模糊，Adam并不 _就知道_ 他什么意思。  
“怎么了。”Adam又问了一次，他的大脑呼呼地转着，一个接一个的可能性在他脑海里像走马灯一样闪过，他甚至都来不及去思考他脑中出现的这些东西。  
“他们抓到了，”Hendo继续说道，“那个射伤了国王陛下的人。”  
“哦，”Adam条件反射地应了声。  
“他是今早被拘留的。”  
_那个想要杀了_ 我 _的人_ 。这个念头突然冲进了Adam的脑子里。这个无名也没有样貌的武装分子伤害了他的父母，还害得他必须隐藏身份，躲藏自己。他的手在身侧攥成了拳头。  
_哦。_  
_这下Hendo是不是就可以舒一口气了？_ 他想， _可为什么他看起来并不高兴呢？_  
他逼着自己放松了攥着的拳头，沿着厨房桌台抚上了Hendo的手肘。  
“这是好事，”他说，“对吧？”  
“你可以回家了，”Hendo这么说着。可他的下一句话是“殿下。”  
这个词让Adam被电了一下。也许一块石头在他的手下都会比此时的Hendo给他更多回应。  
“回家，”他木木地重复着这个词，“跟你一起。”  
他不知道这句话说出来变成了什么意味，但显然Hendo不喜欢听到他这么说。Hendo把胳膊拿起来交叉在了胸口——这个动作比过去的几分钟里他所做的动作加起来都还要多——这就是非常明显的证据了。  
Adam绝望地希望自己是理解错了Hendo的意思，可他的胃已经开始惊慌地翻江倒海了。  
“我不去，”Hendo说道，他的眼睛只是盯着地板。  
“不去？”  
“不去，”他停了一下又补上了一个“殿下”。就像一记重拳揍在了Adam肚子上。  
接下来又是几秒可怕的沉默。  
“国王陛下，”Hendo接着说了下去，他平静地就好像是在念通知，而不是残忍地把Adam的灵魂撕成碎片，“在考虑退位。”  
Adam听到了他的话，他切切实实听到了，然而这其中有些东西却显得不怎么真实。  
“他所受的伤使他无法正常履行皇家职责，所以他希望你能继承他的皇位。完全交接。等你回去后会召开相关的正式会议通知你具体事务。”他的声音变了，Adam带着心上真实的疼痛感想着，他的人也变了，他不再是前一天晚上还在说他早就想亲Adam的脖颈上面的人了。  
“等我回去，”Adam有些发狠地说，他明明白白地意识到自己忽略了刚刚那段话里最重要的部分，“而不是等 _我们_ 回去？”他想要抚平Hendo的皱纹，想要调侃着把人气儿赶回Hendo的眼睛里——那里现在只是一潭死水。  
Adam手上的力道越来越大，Hendo轻轻扯了扯自己的手肘，但没能挣开Adam的动作。  
“我辞职了，”他简单地甩出了一句。  
“什么？”他在这一个词里注入了灼烧的怒意。  
“我辞职了，”Hendo重复了一遍，“我不会跟你回去的。”  
接下来的几秒里，Adam只能听到自己的心跳如同隆隆鼓声一样响在耳蜗里，吵得他根本无法思考。  
“为什么？”到底发生了什么？不过是短短几个小时，到底能发生什么，让他们之间天翻地覆？“可我 _需要_ 你，”他虚弱地添了一句，心中也随之清明了起来。这种清明像无底的饥饿感席卷而来：原来他需要Hendo脸上熟悉的线条——现在那些线条变得过于僵直了——他需要Hendo沉稳的呼吸每天早上打在他的脖颈上。他 _需要_ 有这样一个坚忍寡欲的人在他身边，需要那无需多言的自信，需要看到那自己越来越拿手于引发的灿烂笑容。不知什么时候起，他竟已满怀信心地觉得自己永远也不会失去这些了。  
Hendo长出了一口气，这口气他一定也憋了很久了。他叹气的声音听起来无比像是在说“ _拜托_ ，Ads。”这给了Adam还能让Hendo回心转意的一丝希望。  
他又在抓着Hendo手肘的那只手上使了使劲，Hendo肘部内侧的血管在他的手指肚下隐隐跳动着。  
“我需要 _你_ 。”  
他感到Hendo深吸了口气。  
“国王是不能有男朋友的。”  
哈，他居然使出了最卑鄙的招数。仅仅是这几个字就让Adam觉得好像被一拳击退到了三尺外。Hendo是知道的，他知道这些话对Adam来说意味着什么，因为说完这些话后他就轻松把胳膊扯回来，朝门口走去了。Adam都没看见门关上的时刻，因为他已经先一步转向窗户，在窗外寻找Hendo的背影了。  
_国王是不能有男朋友的。_  
Hendo终于记起了他的身份，并由此下了决定，给他们两个都明知是不会有结果的一件事画上了句号，打破了笼罩在他们头上短暂却美好的魔咒，把他们小心翼翼拆掉的墙又建了起来。  
_可我需要他啊。_  
这个念头在他终于注意到了Daisy的时候才姗姗来迟。Daisy正在门后的大片绿地上绕着圈跑来跑去，一会儿看看门，一会儿转过头朝Hendo吠叫，一会儿又转过来看门。 _它是在等我吗？_ Adam疑惑到， _因为我们平日里都是一起去羊棚的？_  
Adam听到了羊棚沉重的大门被打开时的咯吱声，Daisy也听到了，它的尾巴降了下去，接着就大步跑过了院子，一人一狗双双消失在了羊棚门里。

 

最后是Liz找到了他。  
那时Adam正浑浑噩噩地瘫坐在厨房椅子上，他想把事情理出个头绪来，绝望地想要分清各件事的轻重缓急。  
有人想刺杀他，又被以破纪录的速度逮住了。这些歹徒们没有机会再给躲在荒山野岭里的Adam带来什么威胁了。这毫无疑问是件好事。  
然后是他父亲的事。他那与死亡擦肩而过的父亲，他那受了伤的父亲，他那让他不能陪在身边的父亲。他的伤一定很重，不然他不会想要放弃自己热爱的工作的。  
还有一件事，那就是Adam即将面对的超级升职。他不确定自己是不是真的准备好了。  
当下最不重要的事，就是一个小小保镖的辞呈了。他一边握拳，让不够长的指甲陷进手掌肉里，一边这么告诉自己。如果还能再往下数的话，那也许还有更不重要的事情，比如他有多么的贪恋他与Hendo的每一次碰触，但这如何能与其他事相比呢。  
_你的国家，你的职责，你的_ 人民，他一遍又一遍地跟自己重复这些，可他的大脑却只会循环着 _Hendo，Hendo，Hendo。_  
他从生下来就在为这一刻做准备，就在一个礼拜前，他还在被无微不至地打造成继承人的样子。然而这一刻，一想到这个可能性，他都感到快要吐了。  
Liz正是这个时候闯进厨房来的，时间可能刚过去了几分钟，也有可能已经过去了几个小时。  
“我听说，”她开口说道，“我 _刚刚听说_ ——”话头在她看到Adam时戛然而止了。Adam的样子 _一定_ 跟他的感受一样糟糕透顶，因为Liz明显犹豫了起来——她一定是像Hendo一样在脑子里计划先干什么再干什么——然后走过去伸出一条胳膊将他拉进了一个拥抱。  
Adam几乎当场在Liz的怀里哭了出来。Liz给了他些时间，让他慢慢感受这个拥抱的力度，手还一直在他的背上轻柔地拍着。过了一会儿后才温柔地将他推开，让他坐了起来。  
“好了，”她抓在他手臂上的手轻轻摇了摇。接着她的话停了一下，Adam惊恐地觉得她是要叫他“殿下”了。“我知道，这事儿比你我都要大，对吧？”  
Adam不想点头，但还是点了点头。“责任，”他小声应着。上帝啊，这种感觉 _糟透了_ 。他得振作起来，不能再自我感觉这么 _渺小_ 了。可他只是还需要时间，还需要多一点点的时间。他会振作起来的。他 _会的_ 。  
“好啦，”Liz微笑着说，“澄清一下，我可一点也不赞同这事儿。”她放开了Adam，让他自己坐稳，然后朝杂物间走了过去。“他的事，”她朝窗外的方向点了点头，“这会儿在羊棚里，一个人生气呢。”  
Adam的心开始加速了起来，他只能感受到自己的心跳，甚至都没心思回复Liz的话。 _Hendo。_  
“他们几个小时前就派车了，随时都可能到。”从他站着的位置，Adam能看到羊棚的门还是死死地闭着。“你最好去收拾一下东西，做好准备。”  
“我没什么东西要收拾的，”他朝她的方向喊了一句。可一会儿后Liz就回到了厨房里，她的一只胳膊上挂着那件斑马纹的T恤，手里则拿着一团淡紫色的巨大的羊毛织物。  
“那可说错了，”她欢快的语气显得有些虚假。那团淡紫色织物垂下来后，Adam才发现那是条围巾。然后Liz把围巾小心地围到了他脖子上。Adam记得这条围巾，这就是Liz那天坐在壁炉前织的那条。  
就是Adam想要找出词来描绘自己感觉的那天。他低下头把鼻子埋进围巾里，深深地吸了口气。  
“你会来探望我吗？”他轻轻问到。Liz正在把围巾两端叠在一起，而他感觉到十分温暖，但不是因为多出了这一层羊毛的缘故。“以后我跟谁一块儿烤蛋糕啊？”  
“我们，”她在Adam脸颊上轻轻拍了拍，“我们找找机会。”退后的时候，她轻轻吸了吸鼻子。Adam想再拥抱她一下，可他没有。

 

半小时后，一辆车沿着山路慢慢爬了上来。Adam站在门口等着，手里抓着他的围巾和T恤。Brian缓缓把他的水杯放在了桌板上，除此之外，没人发出声音。  
在这半小时内，Adam做了两件事，一是找回自己王子的尊严与稳重，二则是瞥向羊棚的门，试着用 _意愿_ 把门打开。  
_我可以出去找他的_ ，他想。  
“他面对规矩的时候从来就不怎么会变通，”Liz突然走到了他身边。  
“可我不是规矩，”Adam有些冷冰冰地回答。  
“我敢打赌，”Liz又在他背上拍了一下，他确信那是为了让他清醒过来，“你是 _最大的_ 规矩。”  
显然他们选择了Emre来执行这次的任务——来替代Hendo，这想法让Adam一阵难过——他正坐在驾驶座上。Adam不知道对这一选择该作何感想——Emre话不多，但是却出奇的敏锐，尤其是在大半夜去接Adam的时候。其实Adam本来以为来的会是Klopp，他希望Klopp能来解释清楚一切，但他也不介意把接受现实的时间向后再推一推。  
“殿下，”Emre的仪态比他那打了发胶的头发还要顺滑。他朝Adam微微鞠了一躬，Adam竟觉得很不习惯，也许他要从头开始再习惯这些事了。“亨德森先生，亨德森太太，感谢你们对殿下无微不至的照顾。”说完后，Emre朝他们背后看了一眼，皱起了眉头。  
听到声音时，Adam堪堪有时间转过身来，看着比平日里还兴奋的牧羊犬直直朝他跑过来。Daisy从他身边一掠而过，又转过身跑去Emre的车边绕了一大圈。  
_羊棚！它是从羊棚里来的！_  
可门却依然关着。  
Adam下了决定，他俯下身子，在Daisy朝这边跑来时接住了兴奋的狗狗，把脸埋进了它散发着异味的毛里。  
_忍住_ ，他闻着鼻腔里潮湿的狗毛味一边对自己说。“帮我照顾好他”，他喃喃了一句，声音只够让抱着他的Daisy听到。  
接着他站了起来。  
“好了，”他摆出了他能表现出的最Adam王子的笑容，说道，“我们出发吧。”  
Emre甚至还帮他开了车门，这实在有点多余。  
“Hendo人呢？”Emre问Brian和Liz，“我还想着跟他道个别呢。”看着这对夫妻摇头的样子，他又问道，“这么说来是没法让他回心转意了？”  
“对，”Adam从他身边爬上车后座，身下真皮座椅的触感让他突然觉得筋疲力尽，那个字听起来也带上了痛感。  
这是Adam第一次在Emre脸上看到真正的惊讶表情，也许一百万年前的Adam对Hendo的厌恶真的是人尽皆知吧。  
在车开走时，Adam一直从车后窗里看着那栋房子，看着那栋房子越变越小。它好像从开天辟地时就存在于那座山谷里似的。直到周围的山景终于将那个小点吞噬后，Adam才转回来，将脸埋在了围巾里。


	13. 第七章 上

**第七章**

“我衷心希望你能让我把你的头发剪了。”Phil满怀希冀地说。他捏着发尾拈起几缕Adam的头发，眯着眼睛看了看，然后放手让它们自由落下。

“不。”Adam说。他在化妆间镜子里的倒影阴沉地回望着他。

“但那套小白脸的打扮很适合你啊！现在你就像什么油腻的毒枭一样。”Phil扮了个鬼脸。镜中Adam的表情依然未变。

一只手指以令人警觉的精准度戳到他脖子上。Adam的脊柱啪地一下挺直了。

“你这是在给自己增加工作量。”他说，想着可能产生的瘀伤。

“你，”Phil说，“在闷闷不乐。”

“ _嗷。_ ”

“怎么了？”

Adam暗暗在心底诅咒自己。他分心了——他就分心了天杀的那么一秒钟，而Phil就注意到了：只有他这种非正式心理学家才能做到。Phil现在正透过他的镜中倒影盯着他。

Adam挤出一个不同的微笑。勉强。有那么一瞬他看起来比较像是便秘了。“明天就是加冕礼了，”他故作轻松地说，“但这些杂志采访越来越没意思，是吧？”

镜子里，Phil朝他晃晃作为手指延伸的梳子，有几分警告的意味。

“不，”他说，“你刚刚摆出的 _另外_ 那张脸可不是这个意思。”

Adam把纷乱的思绪从脑海中挥开，试图说 _“我完全不知道你在说什么”_ 。只是他没做到：他的倒影，不管从什么角度来看，都极其心虚。

他已经回到宫里一个月了。 _一个月_ ，就在这会儿，坐在Phil的化妆椅上，他才意识到这一点；而Hendo就这样直直 _闯进_ 他的大脑。

这一切都发生得太快了。

媒体都得到了通报，但只包含了部分情况。足够让Adam的潜在刺客——一个暴躁、空洞、喜欢大吼大叫的葡萄牙籍男子，持续跟踪着皇室家庭，显然对他们都外出去搜捕他一事深信不疑——铺满了所有的日报和新闻频道，甚至在这么几周之后还是如此。

然而，全世界不会知道，在事态紧张发展的大部分过程中，Adam都呆在一个农场上。

全世界不会知道Hendo。

回到王宫里的第一天，在与他的父亲和Klopp关于退位计划初次会谈过后，Adam就下定决心，他的责任是首要考虑对象，而Hendo只能被留在过去。他以为自己是深思熟虑做出这个决定的——当然了，带着一大堆拘谨的员工私奔到偏远山区的愚蠢心血来潮甚至都不再是一个遥远的可能了；但其实这个决定带着太多残留的愤怒。

 _但天啊_ ，这太折磨人了。大概在第二天，Adam难过得发疯，他甚至想知道一处真实绽裂在胸膛上的创伤会不会更为痛苦。不过，虽然最开始伤人的是Hendo一刀两断般轻易地放任他离去带来的痛楚，但那开始越来越糟。那越来越糟，而Adam的床变得更大、更冰冷，因为Adam _想_ 他。

“我不知道你在说什么。”他摆出一副无忧无虑的样子撒谎道。

Phil又一次挑起几缕他的头发，一时没有开口。

“我知道你不在你的游艇上，”他闷闷地说，“我是说，我又不傻。首先，你就从来没有这么浑身雪白地回来过。”

Adam咽了咽口水，暗暗诅咒自己晒黑的烂习惯。

“而且，”Phil接着说，目光完全避开镜子，手上的化妆刷在粉盒里绝对是转得过久了，“没人知道Hendo去哪了。他不是，”他放低了声气，“ _参与_ 了吧，是吗？参与阴谋？”

事实上，这话Phil自己可能都不信，只是宫里传走了样的的流言罢了；但Adam甚至都没考虑过这种情况，就从椅子里半跳起来，为Hendo辩护。他语无伦次地说了一堆东西，夹杂着好几个“不”和太多的“绝不可能”。这时Phil警觉的表情让他猛地住了口。

他慌张的举动害得Phil手一松，粉盒掉在了地上，落在他们脚边，听声音绝对是碎了。突如其来的尴尬令Adam浑身烧了起来，他缩回椅子里，直到缩得不可能更小了，才试图开口道歉。

Phil打断了他。

“你和 _Hendo_ ？”他张大了嘴，因为这个难以置信的想法而缩了一下，“ _真的_ ？但你 _恨_ 他。”

Adam好一会儿说不出话来，所以他只是对着镜子里的Phil点点头。

 _但你恨他_ 。噢，天哪，他真的讨厌过Hendo，是不是？

“别说出去。”他最后压着嗓子说。

Phil这才有点回过神来，拉了拉衬衫下摆。他弯下腰去把碎了的化妆盒从地上捞起来。它砰的一声，掉进Adam脚边的垃圾桶里。

“我都不知道该怎么问。就比如，在哪？怎们开始的？”他顿了一下，“你喜欢他？”Phil试探着问。然后，他终于在镜子里对视上Adam的眼睛，“因为你不会 _喜欢_ 。他。或任何人。”

Adam的喉咙很干。Hendo，他的手捧在自己的颊边。Hendo，在山上，大风刮红了他的耳尖。Hendo，胸前抱着一只小羊。Hendo，亲吻着Adam，好像这是世界上最正常不过的一件事。

现在，在Phil的镜子里，Adam舔舔嘴唇，双肩猛地一沉。

Phil凑上前来，估计是为了压低嗓门。

“那为什么你在这里，”他说，“而Hendo不在？”

这个，Adam可以回答。

“国王，”他开口道，喉咙像抹了泥一样艰涩，“不能有男朋友。”

Phil思索着皱起鼻子。他站直身体，再次伸手去拿梳子，虽然几分钟前他已经弄好了Adam的头发。

“不，”过了好久，他终于宣布道，“他们确实没有 _男朋友_ 。”而发现Adam对他富有深意的笑容没什么反应后，他接着说：“拜托，别告诉我你没考虑过这个。你真的喜欢他？那就和他结婚啊。”

 

* * *

 

 

最后一遍流程已经走完了。Adam站在教堂的主祭坛前，整整齐齐地打扮着，身上落满国旗配色的飘带。所有的金饰都被抛得熠熠生辉。到了明天，焚香的味道还会混合上新鲜送达的花束的香气。万事俱备，所有衣服都修改合身了，照片也都拍好了，接下来一周内世界各大媒体的独家专访也都约满了。明天一早，红毯两侧就会挤满Adam只打过照面的各色人等，Adam则会当众背诵几句他早已烂熟于心的话，然后就结束了，而说到底所有人都会疑惑这一番大肆宣扬到底有什么鬼的意义。

有点像一场婚礼。

但跟婚礼不一样的是，Adam真的觉得自己应该为此感到更开心一点，而现在胃底轻微的不适不是来自某种完全不同的情绪。

_婚礼。_

Adam的整个人生都是为加冕的这一刻，他也知道自己应该更为此而欣喜。但有关婚礼的念头在早些时候和Phil的谈话后就被塞进了他的大脑，死活赖着不走了，还占据了之前吃的午餐应该待的位置，然后开始翻滚——通常还是在不便的时刻。

_和他结婚。_

天哪，这太荒唐了。Adam立刻驱散这个想法。实事求是地说，Hendo太普通了，除此之外他还傻乎乎的，又过于频繁地愁容满面；显然，这场婚事对维护王权一点增益也没有。挨过了足够多的牵线搭桥后Adam早就明白了这一点。

那么不切实际地说呢？

Adam想要Hendo陪在自己身边。这太糟了，真的，他是多么轻易就开始依赖上了他每天的陪伴呀。那种亲密感是多么易得：细小的笑容，轻柔的触碰，而不是Adam在和任何一个人交谈时永远会有的需要留出一英尺的空隙的感受。

他因为自己没能想到那么远而一直感到有点羞愧。他从没真的谈过恋爱，他就没试图 _开展_ 过一段关系。而据他所知，这可不是要结婚能跳过的步骤。他都不确定自己和Hendo的关系能撑过皇家婚 礼中的一切小题大做；而对于皇室配偶所必须遵守的古板规矩来说，那可能也太脆弱、太柔幼也太珍贵了。

然而，还有什么会比能在政务中泡过漫长的一整天后回到家里，投入Hendo的怀抱中更好的事呢？

这幅半成形的场景本仍在Adam脑海中徘徊，为他带来了一丝模糊的暖意，突然，他的耳后突然传来一声不能更不合时宜的“Boo”。

这，当然，是脸上挂着价值百万、嘴角咧到耳根的笑容的Studge。

“振作点嘛朋友。”他说，模仿着昨天他们不得不忍受的模范贵族式的内阁大臣们，“你只有一次加冕的机会。”

Adam忍不住露出了一点微笑。

“也不会改变太多，”他指出，“两周以来我基本上已经在承担全部的工作了。”

“我在考虑典礼后的派对。”Studge一边说，一边撞撞他的肩膀，“肯定会超级牛逼。你懂，因为是我策划的。”

Adam朝他嗤笑一声。“我的派对习惯可得改改了，”他又点明。Studge耸耸肩，而他接着说道：“你 _知道_ 的。我要专心于政务了，记得不？最近我已经参加了太多剪彩活动，顺便告诉你免得你没注意到。老天在上，我可是要成为国王了。”

“特别是吧，”Studge说，“国王不能有男朋友。”

Adam猛地抬起头，而心以同样的速度沉下去。

“谁告诉你的？”他嘶声问道。有什么东西突然紧卡住了他的喉咙。

“Phil。”Studge回答，正假装懒洋洋地欣赏着祭坛上的装饰。不过他有可能就没在装。关于Studge这人，总不太可能讲得清楚。

Adam仍在心跳如擂。 _Hendo。_ 现在有别的人知道他了。

他们肩并肩站立着，又一齐抬头凝视了教堂内的装饰好一会儿。

“我没太明白。”

“我也是。”Adam坦承，依然有点被残留的惊慌感堵得喘不过气来，“我真希望我搞明白了。那甚至都不，那不是……”他用手重重梳过头发，手指捏紧几缕。它们的长度足够使他能把不少头发拽在手心里了。“那只是。我觉得很开心。你懂吗？”

“不，”Studge说。立刻的反应。含糊的确认他一直，有一点，懂得Adam有多不快乐。但在Adam能清楚地开口应答前，他接着说道，“我本来不觉得这种 _保守_ 的人会是你的类型。”

Adam深吸了一口气。

“不是。 _他_ 不是。保守的那种。或者我的类型，或者——我猜这是有点诡异。一开始是因为我自己也没想到。然后是因为那感觉太 _惬意_ 了。”他感到自己的下巴在绝望中松了劲，而言辞自己冒了出来。“那很不同。比起其他人。你知道，不光是那些夜店的事——甚至还有那些安排的相亲和所有的……‘马戏表演’。他把我当 _我来_ 看，而不是作为容易得手的上床对象。不是未来的国王。只是Adam。”

他沉默了一会儿，试图吞掉喉中出现的一个巨大肿块。

“这为什么不能发生在，”在话语的余音中，Adam喃喃道，“一场正式的、得体的相亲里呢。”

“你意思是，为什么你没有让他当伯爵。”Studge调笑道。

“我不能再授勋给更多伯爵了。我得让你当最好的。”

“什么啊。诶，不过，Hendo不是在军队里吗？”

“ _我们_ 不是也在军队里吗。”

“不是，我觉得他应该真的在军队里有 _职衔_ 。比方是个陆军少校。或者有英勇勋章。或者什么的。”

Adam转向他，震惊地眨眨眼。“ _你_ 怎么知道的？”他的手指突然感受到刺痛般的清晰回忆涌入——Hendo肩上伤痕处的皮肤是多么温软。所以，他嘘声道：“你能再搞明白点不？”

“这个嘛……你爱他吗？”Studge问，比之前稍微严肃了一点。

Adam也一直在考虑这个问题。他在思索自己要怎么知道已经到达了那个门槛——考虑到之前他甚至从没接近过这种时刻。爱应该是超凡的，充满激情的，像火一样。没有任何文字描写过它会是这么一种他想要珍藏起来的慰藉感，当有手指划过他的发间，以及一条重磅针织的浅紫围巾——他戴上后总会感觉好一些。

还是说，既然Hendo已经迅速地终结了一切，不再去思考这个问题是不是更好一些？

他猜想Hendo还没忘掉他，或者这一切。然而他也不像是会在近期冲来王宫的样子。也许这件事有点太多地引发了他的闷闷不乐，而完全无助于解决这种低落情绪。因为那又有什么意义呢？

“我不知道，”他最后回答道，“但那感觉很好。 _真的_ 很好。”

Studge小幅度偏了偏头。Adam跟他认识够久了，所以心知肚明他是要鼓起勇气说点自己可能不喜欢的话。

“你知道，”Studge说，“这可能是我听你描述和某人共处最正面的一回。”

Adam看着他，咧嘴笑了：“甚至包括你？”

“甚至包括我。”Studge也笑了，虽然那笑容又覆上了一层Adam不习惯看到的悯意，“只是……嗯，之前他对我们可真是不太 _好_ ，对吧？”

“不，”Adam承认，回想起Hendo在他们远足时表露出的对Studge坏影响的担忧，“他特别不喜欢你。”

“好吧，”Studge说，“反正他也不像是会搭理关于明天的‘收到请回复’或者什么的。”

“你 _邀请_ 了他？”Adam嘶声问。Hendo？会出席 _加冕礼_ ？

“没，他给我的感觉吧，不像是那种会带你私奔的人。”Studge解释。Adan想着Hendo在他耳后的轻柔爱吻，默默在心中反驳他。“但如果他就是你想要的人，哥们……我只是想帮上忙。我可没想过这么苛刻的人还能和你好上。”

 _和我好，_ Adam想， _或者和其他人在一起更好？_

一想到有人会占据在Hendo身边本属于Adam自己的位置，就足够糟糕到让他犯恶心了。

“我猜，”Adam开口，这时他俩同时转头看向地砖传来轻响的方向——是大主教的时髦鞋子，还有Adam的父亲新拄上的藤拐：这两位正穿过教堂，朝Adam和Studge站着的地方走来，因而他压低了嗓音，“我猜最让我纠结的是他都没有试图挽留。我总觉得好像是我强迫他的。也许他就是没那么喜欢这种生活。” _也许Hendo只是没那么喜欢我，_ 他无声地补充完。

Studge看上去沉思了一秒。“你还记得那个克罗地亚总理的儿子不？”

Adam得想想，但他确实记得。“嗯，他当时算是比较有希望。”那次说媒，还有公众的意见——事实上，Adam甚至被告知在大部分旅游商店都卖上了“Adam & Dejan”的茶具套装。

“你喜欢他。”

“只有一点点。”

“你们差点就成了。”

“是啊，”Adam接嘴，“直到所有人想起来我还有一票否决权。不过这是多少年前的事了。我可不是特别想用移情别恋来疗伤——”但Studge一听就大摇其头。

“Hendo。”现在他不得不小声说，“他 _讨厌_ 他。你不记得了？”


	14. 第七章 下

主教和父亲的到来意味着Adam得把这事抛诸脑后，扔得越远越好。但当晚剩余的所有时刻，Hendo持续不断地直直闯回他思绪的最前端，打断了他的演讲辞，他的晚餐，他最后一次试装，直到Adam发现自己还醒着，正双眼大睁地瞪着卧室天花板。

_你还记得那个克罗地亚总理的儿子不？_

_他讨厌他。你不记得了？_

Adam记得事情不是这样的。但他确实有相关的印象。而随着他的大脑持续运转，它回忆起了那时的Hendo。后者一整段时间都跟在他身后。Adam当时没想那么多，因为他才刚来不久；但之前Adam曾被一堆他没有一点兴趣的他国外交官追求过，他们原来是会有更多的空间相处的。想到这里，也就是在那段时间，Adam开始觉得Hendo令人难以忍受，而这与他和Dejan从没能单独相处足够多的时间，好让他靠近后者的裤子，有莫大的关系。

但如果这是Studge所暗示的，那也太疯狂了。Hendo只是很正经，才不是有过度的保护欲。比如，他就从没试图真的 _阻止_ Adam和别人回家。如果他真的像Studge意图表达的那样在嫉妒，他本可以表现得更明显一点。

Adam又想起那天在Hendo的厨房里，他完全误读了信号，把嘴放到了Hendo没准备让他靠近的地方。Adam一直以来坚信Hendo是过分拘谨到夸张的地步，因而对Adam的生活方式感到不舒服；但也许Hendo只是害羞了。但把那考虑为妒忌也太超过了，是吧？Hendo之前就没有感情，更不会 _对Adam有感情_ 。

Adam一下从床上坐起身来。在睡眠中也无法摆脱思绪这事是最近才发生的，但他已经习惯了；而通常来说，只有一种方法能解决这个问题。如果他再多分析刚才的事一秒，他一定会把自己逼疯。

他从长长的后楼梯一路下到地下室里，拍亮电灯，只穿着袜子的双足感受到厨房地砖传来的凉意，整个人打了个寒颤。

跟上了发条似的，他倒出面粉、糖、牛奶——在路上Adam就盘算好了要烤司康饼，而且现在他也已经完全摸清楚了配料组合都藏在这个光鲜亮丽的工业风格厨房的哪个角落。他还知道，厨房的管理非常严格，而作为厨师长的Ragy Klavan会杀死所有搅乱这片领地无懈可击的秩序的破坏分子。不过，Adam决定自己，毕竟，差不多算是个顶头上司。目前为止他还没收到任何抱怨。

他正开始忿忿不平地在一个大碗里搓着黄油和面粉——这是一个很令人享受的过程，因为它需要极大的专注度，所以他不会分心去想别的事，这时，他心中涌起一股被监视的不安感，因此回头看了看。

是他的妈妈。现任王后悄无声息地溜进了厨房，坐在长桌那头的凳子上。Adam被吓得往后一跳，一些黄油和面粉像彩屑一样飞舞起来。

“抱歉，”她稍微调整了一下睡袍，和蔼地笑着说，“我都看入迷了。我还不知道你会烘焙呢，直到Ragnar今早跟我谈了谈。”

“Ragy跟你谈了，”Adam复述道，又被自己制造的面粉云烟遗留的粉尘呛得咳了一下。

“对，”她说，“你似乎会在半夜下来，然后清晨为大家留下烤好的东西，这令他有点担心。”

按下一切不谈，Adam真是非常想念他的母亲。

“噢，”他顿了一下，“不好意思？”

“没关系，”她回应道，“只要你也开始为我烤点什么就行。”

Adam笑了，感觉稍微好了些。

“这很有帮助，”他解释，并回到揉面中，“对整理思绪来说。”

Adam继续把之间的黄油揉进面粉里。他还没把它们搓成稳定的屑状，不过已经很接近了。

“如果能睡上一会儿，你会更享受明天的，”他母亲提议道，温柔地唤回他的注意，“这是个好日子，你会想永远铭记这一天的。”

“妈，”他开口，也几乎成功告诉她了——他的手落在陶瓷碗底，敲出沉闷的一声“当——”，而他极度想要解释清楚即将到来的加冕礼并不在他的考虑事项中名列前茅。如果说有谁能懂进出王宫的繁文缛节，还能理解Adam用来自我宽慰的关于与Hendo重新相拥在床上的想法意味着什么——那意味着不可能，意味着对方不合适，更意味着这一切还 _不够_ ——那只能是他的母亲。所以他只是问了一句：“到底是谁拿主意把我藏到湖区的？”

“噢，”坐在凳子上的王后挺直身体，表情有点惊讶，“这是一个共同决策，这是一定的。参与者包括我自己、你父亲，还有Jurgen，当然啦。”

“那Hendo呢？”Adam又问。

“什么意思？”

“谁决定，”Adam得放慢语速说话，与此同时他的胃袋扭作一团，“要和Hendo藏在一起？”

“噢，嗯，Jordan是个可爱的小伙子——”

“ _Jordan？_ ”唯一叫过他“Jordan”的人，是Hendo自己的母亲。他隐约觉得这个称呼需要非常明确的批准。

“——但其实是你父亲提议的。”

“真的？”Adam都不知道他们有过交集。Adam就从没意识到Hendo还能和 _任何人_ 成为 _朋友_ 。

“是呀，因为青苔的缘故。”

Adam呛了一下。他在脑海里复述了一遍这句话。然后又复述了一遍。

“不好意思，你刚刚说什么？”他最终决定自己完全听岔了她的话，并开口问道。

“青苔。”王后字正腔圆地说，“你知道的，那种小苔藓，还有苔灌木。虽然如果你有尝试过任何户外活动的话你才会知道这种东西，亲爱的——”

“你说的，”Adam打断她的话，“是什么鬼？”这都不是针对美丽大自然的嘲笑，因为他已经习惯了——Adam是整个皇室家族唯一一个懒鬼，他为此感到自豪。

他的母亲看上去很惊讶。“唔，你父亲原来在北边召集过一次活动——你知道要去那边山区里城堡的路吧。他有一天清早去散步，遇到Jordan，那个周末他正好轮值，然后他们就聊了起来。”

“他们，”Adam哽了一下，“ _就_ ，聊了起来。”他回想起自己一直以来印象里的Hendo：脸上从来不笑，言语简单粗鲁。“关于青苔。这是你编的吧。”

但话才出口，他又记起和Hendo的远足。乡间小径简直是Hendo的心灵故乡，他似乎也很喜欢炫耀自己所知的关于灌木的一切。那时Adam只觉得他很健谈也很可爱，再没多想，因为他正被自己的愚蠢搞得晕头转向。不过，这确实完全有可能是因为Hendo只是真的很喜欢植物。

不管怎样吧。他母亲看起来对他的指控有点生气。

“这个，你父亲一直记得，所以当黄色警告被提出来的时候，他推荐了Jordan。”“Jordan”的称呼来自国王本人的这一事实意义可太非凡了，“Jurgen也赞成，他还补充说Jordan对棘手的任务展现出模范性的投入。”

 _棘手任务_ 。看来Hendo在深夜接送Adam上技高一筹。他 _签了合同_ 来干这个？Adam突然一阵反胃。

他极其希望Hendo能在这，和自己呆在一起。如果现在问他到底在掩饰什么的话。拥有Hendo身边的地位，Adam将再也不会产生哪怕一点和其他任何人乱搞的想法。

Adam的母亲停下刚才的话头。“你知道，”她说，而Adam等着她就Hendo对这项事业的投入做出点评，“你差不多可以加糖了，再把面团彻底揉没了之前。”

Adam低头看看自己的手，黄油和面粉的混合物大概有点太细了，看起来更像颗粒而非碎屑。他匆忙在离自己最近的毛巾上擦拭双手，他的母亲则一直等在一旁，直到他把所有剩余材料倒进碗里，开始搅拌，之后她审慎地开了口。

“还有，我也很赞成。我觉得他是个非常有礼貌的孩子。一直恭恭敬敬的。”

“你意思是那种你觉得我应该去约会的人呗，”Adam挖苦，但她笑了，“ _不是吗？_ ”

“我不知道呀，”她说，“既然你主动提了，他确实看起来特别会和小孩子打交道哦。”

 _羊羔是很讨厌的，_ Adam想， _但是 **孩子** 。_

_我们的孩子。_

关于生育的选择当然原来就被讨论过。不管和谁结婚，Adam都要有继承人。

不，不，他都不能让大脑 _深入假想_ 到那一步。

_这一切还都是由一场关于苔藓的闲聊引发的。_

他揉完了面团，试图积攒起勇气说出实情。

这时，他听见凳子发出的刮擦声，于是抬头去看，害得脖子都要抽筋了。他的母亲正站起身来，一边整理着她的长睡袍。

“我去徒步了，”在她准备离开之前，他便脱口而出。“在野外。在我和Hendo呆在一起的时候。那很——”回忆中，他们并排坐着，而Hendo的肩膀紧挨着他的的感觉——隐隐约约散发着肥皂、三明治和狗狗的气味。“我会再去的。只是和你说一声。”

“那么，”他的母亲亲切地微笑着，“他一定 _非常_ 特别啦。”

然后她转身离去，留Adam蹲踞在烤箱前，看着他的司康饼鼓起来，沉思着。


	15. 第八章

“你还是刮刮胡子吧。”  
Jordan还是低头看着他的吐司，“不要”。  
在他身后，他的母亲把刚刚冲过水的盘子重新放进了水槽里，发出了水滋滋的 _哐当_ 声。“但是你刮了胡子才帅啊。你现在看起来就像是在 _努力_ 把自己改造成个山上的野人，但咱俩都知道你不是这么打算的。”  
突然，什么东西轻轻撞上了他的膝盖，Jordan低下头去在桌子底下寻找了起来。Daisy——它现在是个家养犬了，八成是因为Jordan的父母看他最近太可怜了才同意的——把自己的下巴搭在了Jordan裤子上，两眼眨巴着，想要分得一点吐司。  
“不行”，他对狗说。  
他的母亲没再说什么，而是拾起了早餐后的洗碗活。Jordan伸手去够黄油，心中因为今天的老生常谈结束的比平日早而感到一丝庆幸。只要她别提起这天将发生的那件大事，然后又从那个话题延展开去不可避免地开始尝试从Jordan那儿榨取什么反应，那么Jordan就能偷偷溜出去工作，这样他说不定还真能享受到一个平和的上午。  
但事实是，根本用不着他的母亲插手。就在Jordan去拿黄油的过程中，他的手不小心撞开了当天报纸合着的那一页，所以最后是他自己亲手毁掉了自己的一天。  
_整装待发_ ，报纸的头条用巨大的大写字母印着。小标题是 _亲密顾问护送，未来国王在加冕前日走出大教堂_ 。接着是两张照片。  
“他戴着我给他织的那条围巾呢，”他的母亲在他背后说道，声音听起来很忧伤。“你知道的，我们都想他了。”  
“妈，他又不是死了。”Jordan挤出了一句回复。他脑中本来清晰的念头此刻好像都被一阵静电给代替了，他迷迷糊糊地感觉到在很远的远方，Daisy还在用鼻子拱着他的手肘，跟他要吐司。  
其实因为那条围巾的缘故，Adam看起来已经跟常人无异了——这张照片是夜间的偷拍，噪点很多，拍的是Adam从后门离开的样子——他的脸埋在围巾里，围巾盖到了鼻子上面，两侧也跟他戴着的那顶盖住了耳朵的羊毛帽融汇在了一起。但是让Jordan不舒服的是旁边的那张照片：很显然，报纸所说的 _顾问_ 指的就是Daniel Sturridge，而Adam则正转过头看着他的方向，因他说的什么话而开怀大笑着。  
Adam， _Adam_ 。Adam。Jordan讨厌这个名字跟着他的身体和心跳发出共鸣的感觉，讨厌这个名字回荡在他耳朵里的感觉。他从一开始就不应该让他占据如此亲密的位置，成为 _Adam_ 。再也不了，从来就不该。所以，Jordan不应该在意他闲暇时间都在干些什么，也不该在意他的朋友都为他的闲暇时间安排了什么活动。Adam王子要挑谁爬上他的床，或怎样爬上他的床，从今往后都不再是Jordan该考虑的问题了。  
想通了这点后，他本该觉得轻松的，可他却觉得像是有人把手伸进了他的胸腔，攥住什么东西后拧了一把。  
“你爸一会儿就回来了，”Jordan的母亲伸手来捏了捏他的肩膀，“回来看加冕仪式。电视上一点播。”  
椅子腿随着Jordan站起来的动作发出了愤怒的咯吱声。他不想再听一次这些话了。  
“我敢肯定他会想让你看到的，”她继续说着。Daisy意识到他们是要出门了，于是开始围着Jordan的腿跳来跳去，却反而阻挡了Jordan想要快点摘下外套逃出去的企图。“他肯定也想你了。”  
Jordan从鼻子里发出了一声像被什么东西恶心到了似的的哼声，只是被他自己粗暴地穿外套时的衣服摩擦声打断了。他指了指餐桌上的报纸照片。  
“他没想我，”他干巴巴地说完就打开了房门，先把狗放了出去。  
Daisy也是个麻烦。一旦Jordan表现出了要去羊棚的意愿，每一个早上，无一例外，Daisy都会转过头去期待地看向厨房门——就好像会有吐司跟出来一样。平常当Jordan走到去羊棚的那片草场的中间时，Daisy就会追上来，但这个早上的Daisy尤其的执着。  
“他不会来了，”Jordan凶到，“他根本就没在这儿呆那么久！”  
Daisy转过头来看着Jordan摇了下尾巴，表示听到了，但又把头转回了门的方向。  
Jordan转过身，想着他到底还去不去羊棚，反正他今早一早上都不在，而且Alberto还要再过半个小时才休息。而且他现在也不喜欢呆在羊棚了，那个地方总会让他想起他想要忘记的那些事。好在小羊们也渐渐长大了，不再需要他了。  
所以他改变了方向，向山丘的方向开始迈步。他听到了Daisy的声音，显然它也更喜欢这个计划，正吠叫着赶过来。  
当Daisy一个大步跑到他前面时，他想， _刚好我们俩的注意力都能转移一下_ 。  
Jordan感到愤怒。当他把脚踩上几乎垂直的斜坡上的泥巴里时，他意识到自己已经愤怒了整整一个月了。  
他对国王感到生气。他气自己如此突然地被挑了出来，而且是钦定，去保护王国的继承人，而这个决定竟然只是建立在他对山体苔藓的知识储备上。他本该从这一爱好上得到享受，而非像现在这样得到惩罚。Jordan气国王居然喜欢他，因为不是所有人都会喜欢Jordan的。  
他对自己的父母也感到生气，他气他们在这件事里成了同谋。他多么希望他们能早点插手进来，让他停下来，让一切都停下——也许从一开始就应该阻止他去皇宫工作，如果能阻止他一头栽进Adam的世界的话更好。  
Adam。 _Adam_ 。Adam也是让Jordan愤怒的一个原因。Jordan非常愤怒， _出离_ 愤怒。他气Adam在短短几天里就变成了他的，变得有血有肉，变得温柔可爱，变得真心真意。变得那么不像Jordan认识的那个王子，还允许Jordan吻他，以Jordan自己都不相信自己能采取的方式吻他。变成了一个Jordan可以爱的人。  
在他终于爬上了他曾经带Adam去的那块山岩上时，他想到，他必须承认最让他大动肝火的只有一个人，那就是他自己。  
他本应阻止一切的发生的。他本可以把墙高高架起的。  
他真的可以吗？  
这个想法被闯进他左方余光的一条又大又湿的牧羊犬给残忍打断了，上述犬只的粉红长舌头很快舔上了他的脸。  
“ _Daisy_ ！”他把Daisy扇到了一边，但Daisy并不在意他的不友好，而是一屁股坐在了他旁边，尾巴 _呼呼_ 地在背后扇着风，一副心满意足的样子。Jordan气愤地擦了擦自己被舔的最严重的下巴，然后又温和了下来，伸出一条胳膊搭在Daisy身上揉了揉它耳朵背后。  
“是不是因为，”他把心里想的话说了出来，自言自语的样子有些可悲，“我没明白那些征兆，所以才没早点明白发生了什么？”  
Adam，他们的 _王子_ ，最开始时，他的宫廷生活对Jordan来说没什么特别的。那时最让他痛苦的是肩膀向后转时会碰到那几片不属于他身体的金属。因伤退役而带来的恼怒随着战场上亲如家人的战友们一起，都退出了他的生活。他那时只想要一份工作，他想要让自己忙起来。他符合皇宫安保的招人条件，而他的新上司好像也挺喜欢他的。起码，他喜欢他到了在他第二周上班时就带他出了一次改变人生的任务。  
当他们在一家夜店前停下车，放Sturridge伯爵和王子下车时，Jordan很是疑惑——现在想来那时Jordan就该警惕起来了。王子的一举一动都是精心策划好的，甚至他的社交媒体账号内容都是提前几天写好的。而Klopp竟然 _就这么让他下车_ 了。  
“他不会跑远的，”在他们把车开去后门边的路上时，一脸淡定的Klopp对一脸惊恐的Jordan解释到，“而且我也相信Studge。”  
除了辛辣的烟味和无处不在的啤酒之外，Jordan对那一晚的记忆就没什么了——但这并不是因为他也去参与了狂欢，而是因为那是Jordan第一次看到另一个男人抱着Adam—— _他们的王子_ ——那一幕的开头里，Adam带着一种难以言喻的温顺 _坠进_ 了另一个男人的怀抱，似乎渴求了很久一般：这一幕给Jordan的喉头打上了死结，让他连话都说不出了。  
那个陌生男人将Adam带出了夜店，带上了出租车后座。他们后来跟着这辆车到了郊区。那个男人下车后带着Adam走到了家门口，目的昭然若揭。Jordan和Klopp当时就在外面的车里坐着，等着。Jordan试过开口问，他真的试了，但他能预感到如果他真的问了，他肯定会立马感到反胃的。  
“他们可不是，”Klopp先打破了车里的沉默，“在里面玩过家家。”  
Klopp本是想开个玩笑的，可Jordan却没有get到一点点好笑的点。尤其是当时Adam与另一个男人亲吻的画面正在他脑中无限循环。他不明白自己是怎么了，为什么这个画面让他全身的神经都好像燃烧了起来一般？Adam投入那个吻的样子显得过于急迫了，以至于那只会是虚情假意的。可是为什么？为什么他要做这样的事？  
“你不喜欢。”Klopp说道。  
Jordan摇了摇头。  
“那是他想要的，”当Jordan没有接话时，Klopp又说道。  
“是吗？”Klopp抬起了一根眉毛，Jordan接着说，“他难道不觉得自己值得更好的吗？比起这个来说？”  
_这个_ 。Jordan注意到紧闭的窗帘后的灯倏地亮了起来，像胸腔里的一次跳动。  
最终，大概在过去了几个小时后，灯灭了。又几分钟过后，Adam出现在了门口。他小心地关上了门，又小心地踩着楼梯下到了马路边，打开了车门，努着劲爬上了车。  
“你在这儿干嘛？”他一上车就问他们两个，看起来比不久前的状态清醒了很多。  
“Hendo是新来的，”Klopp愉悦地回答。  
Adam倒在了后座上，调整好姿势平躺了下来。他的动作有些迟缓，就好像哪儿很疼似的。Jordan思考了下原因，然后脸就红了。  
“顺便说一下，不用麻烦了，”Adam的态度还是很傲慢，“他没认出我来，可以走了。”  
Klopp发动了引擎，Jordan也坐回了座位上。他尝试过控制自己，真的尝试了，可他的眼睛就是会不受控制地瞟向后视镜。  
Adam看起来……不一样了：躺在那里，胳膊搭在脸上。如果一个人有两个武装齐备的保镖围在身边的话，怎么还会显得这么脆弱？  
_可他安全了_ ，Jordan想， _他安全了，因为有我在_ 。  
Adam耳朵下面的皮肤上有一个非常显眼的红标，让Jordan一下就想到了刚才夜店里那个家伙俯下身用牙齿咬上那块皮肤的样子，还有当时Adam脸上突然改变的表情。他感觉到自己的喉咙突然绷得像上了弦的箭，仿佛下一秒就要断了。  
_所以他干嘛要去做那些事？他分明可以选择安全，又为什么要去做那些事？_  
Adam的眼在这时睁开了，跟Jordan的眼神在后视镜里直直撞在了一起。Jordan感到自己的五脏六腑都僵住了，急忙把头转了开来。  
Adam也许真的看起来很脆弱，但刚才那道猛然落下的防御大闸也十分 _锋利_ 。Jordan后悔自己多看了两眼，甚至后悔一开始跟着来了。Adam看起来对他的这两个选择都非常不满意。  
他们在皇宫后门处放下了Adam，那里有Emre在等着把他接回去。接下来Klopp把车开去了后门的车库里，等车停下来后，他转向了Jordan。  
“作为他的私人保镖，”他轻柔地说，“你不能有个人意见。”  
“是不能，”Jordan感到自己有些反胃，“但我就是有。”  
他也不知道为什么，但他莫名地觉得Klopp对他的回答感到很 _惊喜_ ，起码从此以后就让他加入了日常接Adam从夜店回来的队伍。每一次他都会带着难以抑制的怒气和一些他也说不清的奇怪感觉看着Adam饥渴地投进不同男人的怀抱。整整两年半，每一次他都会开着车跟着他们回到另一人的家，然后沉默着坐在车里，等着。有时候他一等就是一整晚。Adam是不应该呆一整晚的，但Jordan却没法质问出口，因为每次当Adam再次现身门口的时候，他的精神通常都已经绷死了。  
但这正是问题所在。  
因为当Adam爬进车后座时，他的精神会一下子放松下来，放心的感受会冲刷他的全身。当Jordan把车开离马路边时，Adam板着的表情会慢慢消失，这时Jordan的肺会涨得鼓鼓的，像是飞上了月亮一般。  
_现在他安全了。_  
回到现在的时间线里，Jordan在想： _哦，我确实是没明白那些征兆_ 。  
那么，他那时又明白了些什么呢？  
在他把Adam从跟Klopp在加油站的会面中带走的时候，他就知道他们之间的那堵职业关系的墙需要比以前任何时候都更坚固。他努力过了，他真的努力过了。即使在那一天早晨，在他醒过来却发现Adam躺在他怀里时，他也想办法把自己的感情全塞回了心里。他那时选择了忽略。他一遍又一遍地告诉自己，他只是突然成为了Adam世界里所剩无几的娱乐对象，他不能对此有什么想法。Adam需要的是安全，那才是最最重要的事。  
可接下来Adam吻了他。Adam开始 _需要_ 他，而Jordan所能做的就只有吻回去，以他一直认为Adam值得被吻的方式。  
不，他改变了想法，应该说是以他一直想要吻Adam的方式。  
Jordan用了一整夜才从头重脚轻的轻飘飘感觉里平静下来。那一整夜他都坐在沙发边的椅子上，看着Adam不安分的睡眠，心中想着 _我爱他，我爱他，我爱他_ 。他从来没有过这种感觉，从来没有愿意卑躬屈膝地为另一个人做任何事。自那以后，就算他再怎么保护他小心建起的那道墙都是无谓的了。Jordan心甘情愿地相信了Adam的话，所谓的他从来没有想从其他人身上得到比性更多的那套话。后果这回事被Jordan推到了脑后不知哪里了。  
当然了，这一切都没法长久。在他们两个躲在这个偏远的山沟里逃命时在一起是一件事，但Adam作为未来统治者（现在该说是 _唯一_ 的统治者了）的生活就是另一件事了。当他可以把Adam拥在怀里时，他只需要考虑眼前棕色的如焦糖一般的眼睛，如丝绸一样闪着光的瞳孔，那时向他许下山盟海誓是如此轻易。而另一个Adam，那个生活在皇宫里的Adam将没有时间来在意他，那个Adam会最终厌恶他。当Klopp打来电话说他会来接Adam回去时他就知道自己做出了正确的选择。最终没费什么事Adam就跟着他们走了，而Jordan是怎么想的一点都不重要。  
Jordan成不了Adam需要的那种人——Adam需要的是一位外交官，一位皇室成员，这些早就非常清晰了，而Jordan只是个员工。还有另一件相对起来让他更有自知之明的事：他不知道自己能不能给得了Adam _需要的_ ——他想到了Adam那双不老实的手，想到了Adam曾想要把他的嘴放在什么地方，想到了那个动作是怎么让他突然间感受到了 _一切_ 的——至少他感受到的肯定不是Adam以为他会感受到的。他的脸烧了起来。  
Daisy的叫声突然从远处响了起来，将Jordan从他的回忆里惊了出来，Jordan对此有一丝感激。来这里就是个错误，他已经没有那个资本再像这样子回忆从前了，他没有那个资本——他伸出了一只手，碰了碰旁边那块记忆里的石头——再去沉湎在Adam曾给他带来 _多少_ 感情里了。  
虽然腿犹如千斤重一般，但Jordan还是撑着地站了起来。他就是感觉很累，因为生了太多气而很累。Daisy早已经跑到他前面的斜坡上了，正转着圈圈等着他，所以Jordan也拔腿跟了上去。  
但是要他接受从今以后再也无法感受到当他知道Adam完全安全后那种美妙而短暂的安心感，还是不太容易。他再也没法感受到那种感觉，因为Adam不会再坐进他的车里，不会再躺在他的小床上，让他有机会再一次讶异于对方的柔软和暖和。Jordan再也没法知道Adam是否安全，因为那现在是别人的工作了，不是 _他的_ ：不管是保护Adam不受匿名暗杀者的伤害，还是确确实实，真真切切存在着的那些夜店男们的伤害，又或者是受到Adam自己的伤害，Jordan再也没有机会去确认了。这种恐惧几乎时时刻刻地攥着他的内脏，混合着妒忌。没有了Jordan，Adam怎么可能还会那么安全？而且也不会有一个人，他可以很肯定地说，不会有一个人能知道Adam最爱的三明治是什么口味。  
他把自己下山的时间完全计划错了，等他回到家的时候加冕仪式还没开始。他母亲看到他回来高兴极了，满心以为他是故意挑这个时间回来的，于是把他推到了沙发上，确保他能看到入场仪式。  
“他还没出来呢，”他母亲低声道，语气里的兴奋足以为他们两个人代言。这是个好事，因为一，Jordan当时有些晕晕乎乎的，二，他从权威渠道得到过评价，称他需要认真下点功夫在他的情感表达上。一杯热茶被塞进了他的手里，可他只能迷迷糊糊感受到瓷杯的外表灼烫着他手指尖的感觉。Daisy的叫声模糊地响了起来——Jordan想起来他把Daisy忘在了房外，可就在这时皇家仪仗队入场了，瞬间就将所有其他的声音都屏蔽了出去。  
汽车列队行驶进了街上行人分开后清空出的一大片空档里，在远处一片蓝色的车顶警戒灯的闪光下，皇家马车出现了。负责转播仪式的播报员拉长了声调介绍马车的历史悠久，和制作精细，然后镜头便一下拉近到了马车窗户。Jordan看到了一只戴着手套的手，还有一个镶边华丽的肩章，可他没看到Adam。  
只要没看见Adam，那这些就都是假的。  
“我不想看，”他突然想起了这茬，并且把自己的想法说了出来。但他的父母都无视了他。就连他的脚好像都没有听见他的声音，无论他用多大的意志想要走开，他的脚都没有反应。门外的Daisy还在叫着。  
马车朝着大教堂的方向驶去，播报员还在拉长调子说着些无用的事，屏幕上有几百展国旗在飘动，在人群中，有个人还戴着Adam的面具。  
马车似乎用了一个世纪才到达了大教堂辉煌的前门口。这时镜头立刻切到了教堂内部——教堂会众都已经站了起来，在他们间弥漫着一阵紧张的嗡嗡声。在更靠后一点的地方，Jordan看到了Klopp沿着墙溜过去的身影，这使得他再一次想念起了自己的旧工作。安保小组为Adam制定了一个很保险的安保计划，可Jordan不知道呀——他的膝盖都开始打颤了。  
大风琴奏出的第一个音回荡在大厅里。镜头转到了西班牙首相和Sturridge伯爵身上，Sturridge正戴着一顶浮夸的圆顶高帽。前国王和前皇后站在前排里，因为他们的仪态而显得非常突出——那是骄傲。  
又有更多的风琴奏出了声来，人群被一阵带着期盼的沉默席卷了。人们的头纷纷转向了门口。Jordan这时已经挪到了座位边缘，他是突然间才意识到这点的，并且对于自己居然还没掉下去感到有些惊讶。他把手撑在沙发上，把自己的身体挪回去了一些，茶杯里的茶在过程中洒了一些在他的膝盖上。他本能地喊叫了一下，之后才真正感觉到了灼伤的疼痛，赶忙低下头去关照自己可怜的大腿。他的母亲大声嘘了他，留他一个人生着气努力地擦干自己。  
等他再次抬起头的时候，皇家仪仗队已经走完了教堂过道的一半了。镜头在拍坠在他肩头上的那件大斗篷，红色的天鹅绒斗篷的拖尾跟着他的脚步在红毯上移动，只有华丽的毛边区分着它们间的界限。镜头开始从下向上拍，拍到他的背上，又拍到斗篷后面厚厚的鬃毛。  
在忘掉Adam这件事上，Jordan做得不像他预想的那样好，这大部分要怪他的父母每次吃饭都要询问他忘得怎么样了。多谢他母亲喋喋不休的评论声，他知道了Adam留长了他的头发。他头上那堆毛发一点也不像Jordan记忆里的样子，他还记得他曾有资格用手指去把那柔软的头发梳开，推到脑后。事实上，他带着一点罕见的得意洋洋和一点罕见的刻薄想，那头发看起来一点也不适合他，好像跟他的脑袋没有连在一起似的——更像是安上去的，像一个厚厚的稻草编成的头盔。  
Adam走到了圣坛边上，镜头跟着拉开了——在角落里有几个部下正在重新整理他的斗篷，可Jordan却移不开自己的眼，他只能盯着Adam的脸，寻找着——Jordan带着一丝欣喜想，Adam看起来一点也不像他自己。他想，这个电视里的人根本就不是那个会在车后座上凶他的人，不是那个渴求着陌生人触碰的人，也不是那个睡觉时会蹭到Jordan怀里的人，不是那个吃晚餐时会坐得近一些，好让他们俩的膝盖在餐桌下碰到的人，不是那个会仔细聆听Jordan每一个字的人。这么想着，Jordan感觉 _安心_ 多了。这时Adam的嘴唇动了起来，他开始说话了，开始背诵起了他烂熟于心的誓言。  
就这样，Jordan的安心感夭折了。  
宣誓过后——Jordan也说不来Adam都说了什么，因为他的耳朵一直在耳鸣，一点也听不清电视机的声音——Adam站了起来，转过身坐在了王座上，那是特地为加冕仪式搬到大教堂里来的。镜头停在他的正面，现在整个屏幕都被他的上身占满了。Adam的眼神坚定不移地盯着摄像机上方的某个点。在摄像机拍不到的两侧，有人伸出手来分别把权杖和王位的宝球递给了他，接着，他开始了演讲。  
那一刻他们之间的屏幕仿佛消失了。Adam的嘴唇上下移动着，小心地，精细地吐出一个个他熟悉但却并没有注入真心的词语。Jordan的脚下由此生了根。他忘记了头发的事，忘记了衣服的事，也忘记了那顶皇冠是如何被慢慢压在Adam的头上，它的边沿是如何渐渐与他头发末端的小卷亲密地挨在了一起的。因为Jordan认出了那张脸上的每一个小小的动作，他认出了Adam脸颊上的细纹，他想看到那些细纹堆起来，展露出曾经在一瞬间照亮他们家整间屋子的那种灿烂笑容。在他眨眼的时候，Jordan能看到他的睫毛还是像他记忆里的那么长，每次盖下去时几乎都要刷到脸颊上面了。Jordan看到Adam眼睛里的光突然暗了暗——他是无聊了，Jordan光从他演讲的声音里都听出来了。  
镜头移开了。现在轮到大主教讲话了。站在第一排的前国王和前皇后身上散发着骄傲的光芒。而Adam还是眼睛一眨不眨地，坐直了身体直视着前方，直到大主教念完了最后一条皇权。风琴声再次响了起来，会众们站了起来。Jordan不知道Adam在走出去时是不是故意控制着自己不笑，又或者是Jordan想得太多，才觉得Adam看起来有些不适。这个想法让他忍不住将指甲掐进了身下的沙发里，他有些半是期盼的觉得如果自己能在现场的话，也许Adam的担忧就会被解除。  
但想这些也没用了，因为Adam早已放弃他了。 _停下来_ 。Adam确实邀请过他一起回去，可他肯定不是真心的——他在那里是一个国王，他有自己的责任和角色，他不会是一个任性的农场工人了——而且Jordan也拒绝他了，他仍旧相信那是正确的选择。  
于是他又再次小心翼翼地把陷进沙发的手指抬了起来。  
“要茶吗？”他压着声音问到。他的母亲又嘘了他一次，看都没有看他一眼。另一边他的父亲手肘撑在膝盖上，用手掌撑着头，眼光似乎已经镶进了电视机里。  
Jordan努力让自己站了起来——现在简单一些了，因为屏幕上不再是Adam脸的特写了。  
_那不是_ Adam，他恶狠狠地纠正自己， _那是国王_ 。  
他一边给水壶里加水，一边对自己又重复了几遍。  
_那个Adam，那个你以为是你的的Adam？你可真傻啊。他从来就只存在在这座农场里。_  
这样想着，他终于感觉好了些。他抬起头来看向了窗外，身边的水壶开始呼呼地发出了声响。  
_行了，你也看到他了。也没那么糟。_  
其实就是那么糟，但为了让这次练习进行下去，他决定忽略这一点。  
_放下他吧。_  
他紧紧闭上了眼睛，可Adam的嘴唇移动时的曲线开始在他的眼皮上播放了。不管他怎么努力地去把电视上那个穿着华丽服饰的人与那个被他抱进怀里时会发出舒服的呜咽声的人分离开来，他还是无法不让自己想着那两片嘴唇的触感。  
壶嘴蹦起来了一下，蒸汽声像一声叹息一样减弱了，播报员的声音重新从客厅里传了过来，令人恼怒地打断了Jordan寻求心理平和的尝试。  
_“当然了，大家一定已经得知了今早的新闻——”_  
什么，Jordan忧虑地想， _请一定告诉我加冕仪式进行完了_ 。他伸手从近处的架子上拿下了一个杯子。  
_“——因为就在明早——这是我们独家新闻，我们将首次披露——”_  
Jordan不关心，他只想努力把这声音屏蔽出去。  
_“——明早，皇家血统继承委员会将会召开会议。”_  
Jordan的耳朵竖了起来，他感到自己的脚把自己带向了客厅的方向。  
“什么委员会？”他听到他父亲的惊呼声，他也能听出来他是在努力放低声音。  
“就是皇家婚礼策划，”他母亲轻声回了他的父亲。如果说Jordan从她的语气里听到了什么的话，那就是沮丧了。“可是——我以为——”  
_“……如果今夏将会迎来一场皇家婚礼的消息还不够振奋人心的话，我们还有更劲爆的消息：本次会议是国王_ 本人 _要求召开的。”_  
“所以呢？”Brian看着电视喃喃道。  
_“国王陛下希望得到委员会准许，不经正式途径，而是进行一场私人求婚。不管这位神秘的未婚夫是谁，他一定_ 非常 _特殊——”_  
Jordan没意识到茶杯掉了下去，他是听到茶杯碎在脚下的声音时才意识到的。  
Jordan感觉不到自己的手指，也感觉不到自己的膝盖，所以他竟然能走去水槽边上都是个奇迹。他扶着水槽边猛烈地呼吸了一次，又停了一下，感受着嗓子里那种燃烧感，感受着眼泪渐渐逼上他的眼眶，接着，他又开始大口呼吸。  
就这样过了好几分钟，他才重新感觉到了自己的手指。他弓下身趴在了流理台上，脸埋在臂弯里，还在努力地呼吸。  
_非常特殊。_  
直到这一刻前发生的事情对Jordan来说都还能接受，即使难受，他也能继续生活。  
可Adam有了别人，有了一个 _非常特殊_ 的人，而且这才过去了没几天。  
他的胃痉挛了一下，感觉空荡荡的。  
他拖着虚弱的身体坐在了餐桌旁的一把椅子上，他的母亲走到了他跟前，递给了他一杯水。突然间，他感觉到很内疚，因为是他让这一切发生的。  
_Adam_ ，他带着疼痛想。 _有了一个特殊的人。_  
Liz揉了揉他的胳膊。  
“没事的，”她说。Jordan故意不去看Liz眼中无穷无尽的怜悯，“好儿子，我们知道你是真心在乎他。”  
_是我活该_ ，Jordan想， _我竟然以为我爱过他。我真是个傻子。_  
“那不是同一个人了，妈，”他一边喝着水一边模模糊糊地说。有史以来第一次，当他看着杯子里的透明物体时，生出了这要是酒就好了的念头。“所以无所谓的。他在这儿的时候是另一个人。”  
“我知道，”她轻柔地说，“可他也是真的 _喜欢过_ 你。”  
“是吗？”Jordan冷漠地反问，“国王是没有男朋友的，他们只有丈夫。”  
“是啊，”她这次的回话带上了点紧张，“可你当初要是把你的感觉告诉他了，现在也许不至于这么后悔。”  
“ _后悔_ ，”Jordan哼了一声，说得好像很简单似的，说得好像Adam真有可能是他的似的。  
Liz这次好像无话可说了，她只能牵起他的手来用手揉搓着。  
Jordan的太阳穴砰砰跳了起来。他没法再去羊棚看羊了，至少今天不行。Alby这会儿肯定还在那儿，躺着，等着他。他可没有精力再面对第二轮盘问了。  
“我想躺一会儿，”他宣告到，“我已经想通了，”他承诺，“彻底想通了。”可这只是个善意的谎言。  
在他的梦里，他将Adam拉进了自己怀中。

 

在这之后，下决心变得容易多了。那天剩下的时间他都绕着农场走，他会在家里找一些琐碎的事情来占据自己的注意力。到了傍晚，他就坐在餐桌前陪他的父母吃饭。他装作没事发生过一样，尽管胃口不好，也努力地吃下了很多。但不幸的是，这也意味着他们间有很多沉默，特别是他自己的沉默。是的，他表面上同意了下个礼拜会去跟Bec喝杯咖啡，这让他母亲很高兴。Jordan觉得自己以后也会因为这个决定而高兴的，能和一个 _不知道_ 的人相处对他来说也是件轻松的事。  
这种突然生长出来的自信让之前的苦恼减弱了很多，那天晚上当他躺在床上的时候，他想到，羊群很快就能出棚放养了，到时候他就能去找一份新工作。Bec应该认识什么人，最好离得越远越好。他带着轻松想着，那会是一个新的开始，而且 _很快_ 就能到来。到时候他肯定会想念自己的狗，可惜带着狗根本没法租到合适的住处。  
有了这样的期盼，他当晚终于睡了几个礼拜以来唯一的一次好觉，起床时他的感受也比平常放松了许多。既然Adam已经继续他的生活了，那么他也应该。  
可等他下了楼靠近厨房时，他的这种自信减淡了一些，因为他能隐隐约约感受到自己的母亲还在生自己的气，而且这气生的还有可能跟Adam有关。等他进了厨房门时，他母亲嗅了嗅鼻子，但他带着新培养出来的坚决忽视了母亲的反应，不为所动地给自己准备起了早餐。  
“那条 _该死的_ 狗，”他母亲俯趴在水槽上朝窗户外看了一眼，然后咬着牙骂道。  
Jordan觉得好像自己被骂了似的。“Daisy？”  
“它……在什么东西里 _滚_ 过了，”她伸长了脖子一边看一边回答。  
Jordan也站起来去看，“什么东西？”  
Daisy正站在窗外抬头看着他们，因为得到了注意而兴奋地摇着尾巴。他的毛上结着一块一块又黑又脏的东西，在Jordan看来，那玩意儿甚至还带点绿色。  
“死了的东西，”她说，“而且是死了 _好一些时间_ 的东西。你闻不见吗？”  
Jordan还真的能闻见。  
“噫，”他表示闻到了，但声音里却没有太多反感。今天 _什么也不能_ 打击他的精神头。“肯定是因为这是他好久以来第一回在外面过夜。”  
她意味深长地看了他一眼，“你知道该干嘛了。”  
“干嘛？”  
“给它洗澡去。 _现在_ 就去。不洗澡它就 _别_ 想进来。”  
好吧，谁让他妈妈心情不好呢，谁让他妈妈心情不好的原因其实跟他的狗没有半毛钱关系呢。“好，先让我吃完早餐。”说完Jordan拿起他的盘子走去了客厅。  
今天他花了比平时稍长的时间吃早餐，因为还有一丝丝腐臭的味道留在他鼻子里。但他还是在这个半早晨的时间，如勇士一般踏出了屋子，准备用水管给他的狗来个迎头痛击了。  
“你臭得连我都不想搭理你了，”他一边把长筒靴套到自己磨得旧旧的工装裤上一边说，然后他开始向羊棚走过去，那里有水龙头。“快来。”  
Daisy兴高采烈地跟了上去，但当第一桶冷水兜头泼来的时候，它立刻警惕地跳开了。  
“给我 _回来_ 。”Jordan把手指伸进Daisy的项圈里，把它拉了回来。羊棚里有香波，他们有时候会拿来用在羊身上。这回他把香波用在了Daisy身上，用手小心地把它身上的污渍洗掉。那玩意儿黏黏的，像柏油一样，而且闻起来 _臭死了_ 。这样一来就没有空间再让Jordan想些其他事了，于是他一边给Daisy洗澡一边哼起了歌来。  
_我自由了_ ，他想， _昨天我还以为天都要塌了，但是没有。如果Adam能继续他的生活，那——_  
Daisy突然叫了起来，它的动作甩了Jordan一脸的香波泡沫。  
Jordan站了起来，擦了一把脸上的泡沫。“搞什么？”他问，“乖乖的。”  
可Daisy不是在对着他叫，而是对着那条延伸至自家门口的又长又弯的土路尽头突然出现的一个闪光点在叫。  
“是爸而已，Daisy，”Jordan说。可那个车行驶着的样子总有哪里不对劲，Jordan盯着它一直到它开过了山丘下的那道大门。  
_两辆车。_  
是Alby吗？他有些疑惑了，他已经能听到车稳定柔和的引擎声了——没有吉普。  
他愣在了原地。是不是该担心了？可是又有谁知道他在这儿呢？楼上倒是藏了一把枪，但也许都是他想太多了，也许只是他妈妈请来的客人。他妈妈可能就是因为今早要来客人才显得那么暴躁，跟他的闷闷不乐都没有关系。  
那两辆车开近了，Daisy还在叫着。  
还真的是闪亮亮的车呢，他想。很明显是两辆城里车。仔细观察后，他能认出那是两辆美洲豹——不管离得多远他都能一眼看见美洲豹，那是皇室最爱的品牌。  
他是不是该走开？是不是该躲起来？如果这真是他妈妈城里的时髦朋友的话，那他这副满身泥污和肥皂水的样子实在不应该给对方看见。  
第一辆车停在了屋子的后门外，车门打开后下来了一个人。Jordan花了好一会儿才在脑中处理完眼前的景象——Daniel Sturridge，那个为浮夸华丽代言的人，正站在他们家农场的泥巴上。连接厨房的后门打开了，他妈妈走了出来，身上还穿着围裙。她看起来正打算张嘴说话，这时另一扇车门也打开了，Jordan看到皇后的头从里面伸了出来。 _前皇后_ ，他在心里纠正了一下自己。他看见他妈妈有点站不稳，靠在了门框上。  
_她是震惊的，她也没想到他们会来。_  
他们来这儿 _干嘛？_  
另一辆车的车门也开始一扇扇地打开，从下车的人里，Jordan认出了Emre，认出了Klopp——但这些人的脸都在一瞬间失去了意义，因为他看到Adam正从最靠近他的那扇门里向下爬。  
就这样，Jordan之前以为自己下定了的那些决心，还有自己给自己打得气，还有他好不容易找回来的那一丝信心都在这一刻碎成了粉末。Adam的半长发散着，他一边直起身来一边把乱掉的头发捋回了原处——但那缕头发还是掉下来挡在了他眼睛上。门口处，Jordan的妈妈伸出一只手盖住了自己的嘴巴。  
_国王_ ，他对自己说， _他是国王！_ 可他的心却不受控制地在大叫： _Adam，Adam，Adam，_ 我的 _Adam。_  
一种突如其来的领悟像踹在他肚子上的脚一样叫醒了他。  
_我爱他的_ 全部 _。_  
他走路的姿态是那么熟悉，还有他伸手挠着后颈的样子，还有他衣服下的肩膀向外伸展的样子，都带着熟悉的美好。他背对着Jordan，隔着车顶棚在和人说话。  
_他来这儿干嘛？是忘记拿什么东西了吗？_  
他猛地记起来自己应该躲进羊棚里去，可这时Daisy突然一个俯冲，从他身边窜了出去。  
“ _Daisy_ ！”他叫了出来，但Daisy没有理他，而且他的声音散播了出去——站在羊棚这里说话，在屋子那边是听不到的，可这次他的声音却好像夹在风里一路越过了整片草场，让屋子后门处那一群人停下了动作。  
一切好像都静止了，除了Daisy。Daisy还在狂喜地向前奔跑，跑过的地方留下了一条湿湿的肥皂泡痕迹。  
Adam看到Daisy后露出了一个笑容。Jordan隔着整片草场也看到了那个笑，因为他的内心不知已对这一幕期盼了多久，期盼着Adam——那个让他在如此多个日日夜夜里唯一渴望的人。  
Daisy就快要跑到Adam脚下时又打了个大弯，开始朝Jordan跑回来。它跳着，跃着，就好像在用自己的动作代替Jordan表达他内心的喜悦： _Adam来了！Adam来了！_  
门口的一群人开始朝这边指指点点，然后Adam的脑袋——他在意的唯一的一个人——转了个方向，落在了羊棚边的Jordan身上。接着，他迈起步子朝Jordan的方向走了过来。  
就算Jordan此刻想动他也动不了，不过他也不想动。看到Adam穿着合身的衣服出现在现实生活里难免有些不真实。他看到Adam奶油色的裤子上渐渐出现了很多泥点，他的衬衫非常合身，而且一看就很贵。  
_他看起来很好，_ Jordan想， _非常好。比昨天电视上转播给我的样子好多了。_  
_他想要从我这儿得到些什么？_  
Adam已经走过了草场的一半，表情十分严肃。Daisy在他脚边绕来绕去，而Jordan则把指甲掐进了手掌心。  
他突然想到了些什么，这念头像是又在他肚子上踹了一脚。  
_他是来告诉我他要结婚了。_ 这种傻事，这种带着骑士风度但又完全无用的事正像是Adam会干的。 _他是想在我从别人那里听到之前，先来告诉我。_ 这种悲哀的情绪从他的小腹一直升上了胃部，又攥紧了他的喉咙。 _可他不能这么做。我这辈子什么都没爱过，但我爱_ 他 _。_  
爱他的一切。爱他温和的样子，爱他固执的样子，爱他傲慢的样子，爱他嘲笑Jordan的傻话时的样子，爱他小心翼翼把小羊羔抱在胸口的样子。Adam离他越来越近了，Jordan能看清他的每一个表情。Jordan想自己永远也忘不掉这一刻Adam的鼻翼是怎样地紧张起来，嘴唇是怎样地抿成一条线。他能看见Adam耳后那个他曾经落下一吻的地方，他想，这是最后一次还能放任自己这样看他的机会了，以后一切都结束了。  
_告诉他，_ 他在心里对自己说 _，告诉他他对你意味着什么。_ 现在 _就告诉他。_  
可他说不出口。  
Adam在他面前停了下来，颤抖着吸了一口气。  
“愿以我的王国，换一个你。”说完，他单膝跪在了地上。

完


End file.
